<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fine Line Between Reality by spidey_owl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531667">Fine Line Between Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidey_owl/pseuds/spidey_owl'>spidey_owl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger Management, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Gen, Hallucinations, I'm Bad At Summaries, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, literally been writing this for over a year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidey_owl/pseuds/spidey_owl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is having a hard time after the war. Losing Tony pushes him into a deep depression, causing him to be angry and a bit violent. When a school incident causes Peter to be suspended, he is forced to speak to the schools new guidance counselor. </p>
<p>But not everyone is who they claim to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Takes place after Endgame, before and during Far From Home, but more of my own take. Mysterio/Beck is more referenced from the comic book than the movie)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this story before FFH came out, and spent much time working on it. It will have differences from the movie, as that just became a platform to build this story off of after a while. References are used, but not following FFH. </p>
<p>Chapter trigger warning: panic attack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thunderous sound rang in his ears, jolting him awake. For a moment, the nightmare had him back on the battlefield, the snap sending cosmic energy around the whole planet. Tony taking the full force of the radiation. </p>
<p>Rain hit the glass window hard as another roll of thunder filled the apartment. Peter sighed as he sat up in bed, tossing the quilt off of his body in annoyance. Looking at his phone, the time was only one in the morning. </p>
<p>Over the pitter-patter of rain on the window, he could hear the television on in the living room. Making his way out of the bedroom, Peter walked the short distance to find May still awake watching a show. </p>
<p>She startled a bit when he passed her to sit on the other couch without a word. "What are you doing up? You have school in the morning." May asked, lowering the television a bit. </p>
<p>Peter shrugged his shoulders, watching the people on screen laugh as if nothing was wrong. "Thunder woke me up. Can't sleep now."</p>
<p>"It is pretty loud." She said, looking at the young boy with concern. He sat with his arms crossed, his expression hard. "Did you have a bad dream?" </p>
<p>Peter shook his head. "No." He said, which was a lie. He dreamed every night about turning to dust, about Tony's sacrifice. He closed his eyes to go to sleep and saw Tony's lifeless ones staring back at him. </p>
<p>May could tell he was holding back. For the last month since everything had occurred, Peter locked himself in his room. She hadn't seen Ned come over, barely got full sentences out of Peter when she asked questions, and watched night after night as he'd push his dinner around the plate, barely eating. </p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it? About anything?" She asked softly, pushing her glasses a bit further up. </p>
<p>Peter clenched his jaw in aggravation. "Nothing to talk about." </p>
<p>With a nod, May looked at her phone for the time. "I could make you some warm milk with a bit of sugar? That usually helps you fall back asleep." </p>
<p>"I'm not a damn baby, Aunt May. I don't need warm milk to sleep." Peter sighed in frustration, regretting it instantly when he heard the shift she made from where she was sitting. </p>
<p>"Excuse me? You want to try that again, young man? Because as far as I'm concerned, you are not, in any way, shape, or form, allowed to talk to me like that. So drop the attitude, and go to bed." May usually didn't get mad at her nephew, but when he was in the wrong, she had always known to correct it quickly. </p>
<p>Looking at the floor, Peter got up from where he sat and headed back to his room. He closed the door a bit harder than intended, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Turning on the small lamp at his desk, Peter sat down and turned on his old computer. It may be a bunch of old parts, but he was able to salvage some good pieces from what others toss out and built a decent computer. </p>
<p>It took it's time turning on, but once up, he opened an internet browser and enabled his incognito status. He turned on the police scanner next to the monitor and attached it to the computer. Soon, visual voice recordings started appearing on his computer, their conversations turned into text for him to read. </p>
<p>After about twenty minutes of reading through the messages and hearing the rain get harder, he heard footsteps walking towards his room. Before he could turn the monitor off, Aunt May opened the door. "Hey." He said softly, looking up at her. </p>
<p>"Hey." She said just as soft as she fully entered the room. She placed a hot mug down on his desk, then crossed her arms and sighed deeply. "Really, turn that off. Even Spider-Man would catch a cold out in this weather." </p>
<p>Peter eyed the mug with hot milk in it. He smiled gratefully as he took it and put the computer to shutdown. "Maybe not. I do have quick healing abilities. Maybe I'll never get sick again." He joked as he reached over to turn off the scanner. </p>
<p>"Let's not put that to the test." May smiled, walking over to the bed and fixing the quilt. "Come on, I'll tuck you in." </p>
<p>Standing from the desk, Peter took a few sips from his mug before setting it on the side table and complying with her instructions. Once tucked back into the comfort and warmth of his bed, and no doubt the warm milk setting in, Peter started to drift quickly back to sleep. "Goodnight, May. Love you." He said groggily. </p>
<p>Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you too, Peter. Go to bed."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>His phone buzzed loudly on the nightstand, the vibration ringing through everything else sitting upon it. Blindly grabbing at his phone, a few things knocked over, then glass shattered on the floor. "Dammit." He mumbled, sitting up and looking over the bed to see spilled milk and the broken mug. Grabbing his phone, he shut his alarm and hopped over the broken glass easily. </p>
<p>After quickly cleaning up the mess, he took a long shower and brushed his teeth before heading into the kitchen where May was. She greeted him with a quick kiss to his cheek and handed him a plate with toast and eggs. "Eat, you need protein." She smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee. </p>
<p>Peter took the plate with a thanks and sat down at their small dining table. He managed to get down a piece of toast and some eggs before he felt like he couldn't take another bite. "I broke the mug on accident." He said as she sat down at the table. </p>
<p>A bit confused at first, she nodded in understanding and shrugged her shoulders. "It was a mug from the ninety-nine cents store. It was bound to break eventually." She smiled, just happy that he was making conversation. "Finish your breakfast." </p>
<p>"Not hungry." Peter short answered, putting his fork down. </p>
<p>"Peter, you have barely eaten in the last month. It's starting to show. You can't go around protecting people if you don't have the energy." She spoke softly, but with a bit of force to let him know she meant business. </p>
<p>Getting up from his seat, Peter grabbed his backpack and headphones. "Have a good day at work." He said before leaving the apartment. Given the choices, he'd rather not argue with Aunt May. Especially since she was right. He knew she was right. But with everything that happened, his life just wasn't the same. His emotions were everywhere and he couldn't get a firm grip on them, unless it was anger. </p>
<p>The walk to the subway was a blur, and before he knew it, the train was pulling up to his stop. He kept his headphones on, even though he had no music playing. It helped to drown out his surroundings and people seemed to ignore you if they assumed you wouldn't hear them. </p>
<p>Once at his locker, Peter took out his needed books for morning classes and shoved his light jacket in before shutting it. He heard his name being called through the headphones and knew he couldn't pretend he didn't hear. Ned knew better than that. Taking one earpiece out, Peter turned and offered a small wave. "Morning." </p>
<p>"Hey man, how you holding up? You didn't answer any of my texts over the weekend. And didn't go on patrol either." Ned genuinely sounded worried, never taking his eyes off his friend's face. </p>
<p>Peter shrugged and adjusted his backpack on one shoulder. "It was raining." </p>
<p>Ned looked a bit confused by the answer. "You've done this in the rain and snow before. Not a great excuse." Ned pointed out, softly nudging Peter's arm. "Come on man, talk to me." </p>
<p>"Nothing to talk about." Peter grunted, sounding final. He was tired of everyone trying to get him to talk about what happened. How he battled in a war with the most evil being alive. How he had to watch Tony die. That there was literally no other way. That his death was inevitable. No, he really did not want to talk about it. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Ned sighed. "You shouldn't keep this inside, Peter. It's gonna eat you alive." </p>
<p>"Drop it, Ned." Peter's tone definitely held a warning that he had never used on his friend before. He immediately felt horrible when he saw his friend visibly frown. Peter took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Ned. You know I don't, um." He didn't know what he was trying to say, but he wanted to apologize. </p>
<p>Nodding slightly, Ned offered a smile and squeezed Peter's shoulder encouragingly. "It's okay man. I can't imagine what you are feeling. Just don't let it beat you." </p>
<p>They walked to class together in silence, which Peter was grateful for. The rest of the school day was uneventful. He stood quiet, avoided Flash as much as he could, and did his work with no issues. Then it was lunch and as usual, he took his seat next to Ned with an orange juice in hand. </p>
<p>"You look like shit. You should actually eat something." MJ said as she sat down in front of the boys. </p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes and shook the juice bottle. "Nice to see you too, MJ." Peter spoke sarcastically, something he knew MJ wasn't too keen on. </p>
<p>She shrugged her shoulders and took the plastic wrap off of her sandwich. "Whatever man, just don't die on the plane when your body can't handle the pressure." With that she took a bite of her meal and opened her book to read. </p>
<p>"Plane?" He asked as he twisted the cap off of the drink. </p>
<p>Ned looked at Peter, horrified. "Dude! Did you not get your permission slip signed?! Those are due tomorrow morning! The whole team is going. You can't miss this. We need you! Plus, it can help get you out of this city and, you know, help take your mind off of what happened. I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll call May myself!" Ned ranted loudly. </p>
<p>"Dude, chill." Peter said, pulling Ned's arms down as he waved them frantically when he spoke. "I forgot. I'll get her to sign it tonight." </p>
<p>Ned seemed satisfied with that answer and returned to his lunch. Peter looked up to see MJ hadn't looked up from her book when Ned ranted. But after turning the page, she spoke without looking up at him. "You better be there, or you're off the team." </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The weather reflected how Peter felt, dark clouds in the sky and another thunderstorm settling in. He walked into an empty apartment, dark and gloomy with barely any light coming in through the windows. He tossed his bag onto the dining table and sat on the chair. Spreading his books out, he started on his homework. </p>
<p>He was just finishing up the final math problem when he heard the door unlocked. Putting his pencil down, he got up to help May with some bags. "What did you get?" He asked, easily taking all the bags and setting them on the counter. </p>
<p>May placed her purse on the counter and took her time getting her wet boots off. "Food. And you're gonna eat what I make." She told him, placing her boots by the front door before taking off her jacket. "Unpack those for me please? I'm gonna go take a shower." With that, she left to the bathroom. </p>
<p>Starting to unpack the bags, Peter figured she was upset with him for walking out this morning. He noticed for the first time since getting home that the kitchen was clean and no dish was in the sink. She had washed up for him when he had rudely walked out. This knot in his chest made him angry all over again, but at himself. Aunt May does everything for him, he should at least be able to control his words and emotions around her. </p>
<p>Once all the groceries were away, he decided to gather the school books and head to the bedroom. He worried that she would be quick to talk to him before either of them were really ready for it. Switching from the math textbook to a thicker AP science one, he started on that homework. </p>
<p>There was some noise in the kitchen as May started cooking, and Peter was glad they each had a distraction before he would be called to the dinner table and forced to sit, listen, and eat. Or worse, talk. Putting his headphones on, he played some music to help him focus on his work. Once it was done, pencil resting in the binding, he pulled out his phone and saw a few texts from Ned. </p>
<p>It was mainly about the trip, but also about some of the homework questions. Putting his phone down onto the table, Peter dug in the backpack and found the crumbled permission slip. With a deep inhale, he took out the ear buds and left the room. "Aunt May?" </p>
<p>She looked up and nodded to the dining table. "I was just about to call for you. Sit, dinner is done." May walked over to the table, setting both plates down before getting two cups of water and setting them down. </p>
<p>Peter sat in his usual spot across from May, him facing the door so he could watch it. He held the permission slip in his hands under the table, not sure why the nerves were working themselves up. All that needed to be done was for her to sign it. But what if she said no with the way he had been acting lately? For some reason, Peter was afraid. </p>
<p>May sat down and pulled her chair forward a bit. "Eat, and I want that plate clear of everything on it." She had made some chicken cutlets and mashed potatoes with cabbage. Her fork stabbed at her cabbage and she took a bite. "How was school?" </p>
<p>Grabbing his fork, Peter scraped it through his mashed potatoes. "Same as ever."</p>
<p>"Finish your homework?" May asked as she cut her chicken. </p>
<p>"Yeah." Peter answered, making trails through his potato mountain. </p>
<p>May watched him as she ate slowly. "Anything exciting happened today?" </p>
<p>Shrugging, Peter crumbled the slip in his hand a bit. "About to get kicked off the Decathlon team." </p>
<p>"What? Why?" May asked, resting her arms on the table and providing him her full attention. </p>
<p>Peter placed the permission slip onto the table. "I forgot to get this signed. It's due tomorrow." He kept his gaze down as his hand retreated and his fork dug deeper into the potatoes. "Team captain said if I don't go, I'm off the team." </p>
<p>May put on her glasses as she grabbed the slip. "An abroad trip? I don't know, Peter." She answered honestly, reading over the learning summary goals. "Where does it say the cost?" </p>
<p>He let go of his fork and took a deep breath. "The, uh...internship already paid for it." His voice was just above a whisper, the lump in his throat prevented anything louder. </p>
<p>Placing the paper down, May rubbed her eyes with both hands. She knows what that means now. "Okay. I'll only sign it after you eat this whole plate of food." She picked her fork back up and offered a soft smile. </p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, Peter picked up his fork and ate. Taking the last bite was a struggle, as he hadn't eaten a full plate of food in about four weeks. The fork sounded against the glass and he pushed the plate away. "I'm stuffed. And sleepy." </p>
<p>"Good! The garlic should make you sleep early." May exclaimed as she grabbed his plate. She returned shortly with a pen and signed the permission slip. "Here. Now go shower and then off to bed." </p>
<p>"May it's only seven-thirty?" Peter questioned, his brow raised in confusion. </p>
<p>Looking at her phone, her eyebrows rose in shock. "Wow, it really is. How about you shower while I clean up. Then we'll watch a movie?" When he nodded and stood up, she quickly added, "And wash your hair!" </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It had begun to rain again, the large drops hitting the window and fire escape. The living room was dark, only the television illuminating the immediate area around them. Peter sat on one couch, a blanket over his legs. His eyes stayed glued to the television, but he couldn't focus on it. </p>
<p>May sat on the other couch, also not really concentrating on the movie. She knew he wasn't really paying attention, and she was trying her best to take things slow with him. She grabbed the other throw blanket and stood up. "Move over." May told Peter as she made her way to sit on the couch. When he moved and she was seated, she pulled him back against her and wrapped them both in the blanket. Resting her chin on top of his head, she inhaled the sweet smell of the shampoo. "What do you see when you close your eyes?" </p>
<p>Peter relished in the warmth and comfort Aunt May provided. It was dark, he didn't have to try and hide his face as emotions came flooding forward at the simple question. "Everything." He choked out, the sob escaping despite his best efforts. </p>
<p>Her grip on him tightened and she kissed the top of his head. "Does anything help?" She asked softly. </p>
<p>For a moment, he thought about that question. He'd tried countless things; music, games, patrol, swiping through nonsense social media sites. "No." He answered honestly. </p>
<p>They were quiet for a moment, May holding Peter tight and Peter gripping onto the blanket hard. With a soft sigh, May broke the silence. "I miss him too. He made you so happy, it made me happy." She confessed. </p>
<p>"I miss him so much, May." Peter said, tears falling out freely. "Everyone else just moves on. They say they thank him, but they don't shed a tear. They lost Iron Man...I lost so much more than just a name." Peter pulled her arms closer around him as he rested his head back against her shoulder and let himself cry. </p>
<p>May rubbed soothing circles against his arm where she cuddled him. She rested her cheek against his head now and let him cry. She had been waiting for him to just let it out, knowing it wouldn't be an overnight thing. But he bottled it for so long, he was becoming aggressive and she didn't like that. "I know, honey." She pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "I know it doesn't feel like it, but it will get easier. Not tomorrow, not next week. But it will." </p>
<p>"No, it won't." Peter said curtly, breaking out of the comfortable embrace and standing. "It won't ever be okay. I keep losing. I try so hard, but I just keep losing. He's not coming back, and that's not okay. That's not something that will magically become easy." Peter could feel the anger bubbling in his chest, feel the hate towards the world. "I'm sorry, Aunt May. I know you're just trying to help. But I'm...gonna go to bed." He quickly made his way to the bedroom and was under the covers in less than a minute. </p>
<p>He had fallen asleep at some point, but was woken by a crackling thunderous sound that tore through the sky. It sounded just like that day, that snap. Was he going to fade away again? Was someone else he loved going to die? His breathing quickened as he got up quickly from the bed, pulling the door open and rushing down the small hallway to his aunt's room. "May?!" He called out into the dark as he moved over to her bed. He patted around a moment before he felt her arm and saw her stir. "Aunt May?" He asked worriedly. </p>
<p>"Peter? What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up quickly and turning on the small lamp on the nightstand. </p>
<p>"You're okay." He took in a deep breath, a small sob following as he exhaled. "I heard that sound...and I thought…" He trailed off as another roll of cracking thunder rumbled in the sky. Peter grabbed onto the sheets tightly. Never had he been afraid of thunder. But that sound haunted him, made his knees weak, made the air impossible to pass into his lungs. </p>
<p>May tossed the blanket off of herself and pulled her nephew to sit on the bed. "Peter, breathe. Come on, look at me and follow my breathing." She grabbed his chin so he was looking at her and then started to breathe in a dramatic intake to show him how to breathe again. </p>
<p>Peter hadn't realized his face was hot and fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. He hadn't realized his chest heaving quickly as he hyperventilated. Following his Aunt's  instructions, Peter focused on how her chest seemed to rise for a long while before deflating back. He mimicked the motion, taking in a deep breath through his nose until his chest was out; then he exhaled slowly, letting himself fall back down. Now the burning sensation was felt in his throat from breathing so quickly. </p>
<p>Wiping the tears from his face, he looked out the window to see it dripping with rain. "Can I sleep here with you tonight?" </p>
<p>Without a word, May pulled the sheets up so Peter could crawl under them. Once settled, she turned off the lamp and held him the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: Slight bullying; depression </p>
<p>Text in italics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Turning in the permission slip was the first thing on the agenda. Peter made sure to triple check it was in his backpack, sending a proof picture to Ned and MJ so they would stop texting him about it. That morning, he ate breakfast with Aunt May in a comfortable silence, and he cleaned up the dishes before heading to school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The train ride was a blur once more. His thoughts traveled back to last night. The quick anger build up, his inability to control his temper. His panic at hearing the thunder. The absolute fear of losing May. Things he hadn't wanted in the forefront of his mind, but every single day they made their presence known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His headphones were in, but no music played. Once the train doors opened, Peter grabbed onto the straps of his backpack and walked with his head down and hoodie on. He made it to his locker without incident, but quickly felt a small tingle on the back of his head as he opened the locker, only to see it slam shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Parker. Noticed you avoided me all day yesterday. That's pretty rude." Flash said with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking off his headphones, Peter tried to ignore Flash and opened his locker again, only for it to be shut once more. "Not today, Flash." Peter deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't make the rules, Penis. Trying to make me look like a fool in science class?" Flash questioned, hitting the locker with his fist, causing students around to stop and stare at the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked to the floor, hoping someone would step in. "I don't even know what you're talking about." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flash laughed out loud, moving to cross his arms and try to appear bigger. "You cut me off yesterday mid-sentence when I was answering a question. If you ask me, I was being nice by not kicking your sorry ass right there and then. What, didn't auntie teach you any manners since daddy wasn't there?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That anger was starting to make its way back up quickly. Peter looked up from the ground, his hands tightening hard around the straps of his bag. "I'm not in the mood, Flash. I'm warning you." Peter sneered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flash had an audience now, and laughed again. "Warning me?! You seem tense, Parker. What? Still sad that your fake internship is gone, now that Iron Man is dead?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In less than a second, Peter had Flash's sweater balled up into his fist at the neck and slammed him against the lockers. His anger fueled, he felt all the blood rushing through his body. As students backed away, Peter could hear his name being called by more than one person. But he couldn't stop himself, as one hand let go of the sweater and his fist came down hard against Flash's jawline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter!" He felt soft hands cover his fist and he looked up to see MJ. Ned grabbed onto his other fist, still gripping hard onto the fabric. MJ didn't pull his arm, but looked him square in the eyes and spoke softly. "Breathe, and let him go." If it wasn't for his super hearing, he probably wouldn't have heard her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Peter loosened his grip on Flash, and let his arms fall to his sides. Taking a deep breath, Peter stood up quickly, fresh tears streaming down his face and he pushed past the crowd of onlookers. He didn't know where he was going, but soon he was taking the stairs two at a time up towards the last floor. Behind him, he heard hurried footsteps and the bell rang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt like all the adrenaline in his body was gone, and he sat down at the top of the stairs, bringing his knees to his chest and angrily wiping tears away. It wasn't long before MJ and Ned appeared, slowly approaching him and taking a seat as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter tried to hide his face, not wanting them to see him cry. It was a failed action, as his eyes and cheeks were red and he kept wiping at his eyes and nose, sniffing loudly. "You guys are gonna be late to class." He said, keeping his eyes on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what. You're more important than that right now." Ned said where he sat on two steps below Peter, reaching forward to tap on Peter's shoe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I don't know about 'more important', but it's pretty important." MJ added in her usual sarcastic tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Peter was grateful to them both for just sitting there with him and not letting him be alone. When he had good control over his emotions, Peter took off his backpack and dug in it for the permission slip. He handed it to MJ. "Could you turn this in for me? I'm sure I'll be stuck in the detention room all day." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took it with a small nod, placing it in her book. "I'll probably be there too. Got into a debate yesterday with the history teacher. He didn't like that very much." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Man, my friends are delinquents." Ned jokes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all turned when they heard a door open and stomping on the stairs below. A security guard and the school's principal stopped when they saw the crew sitting there. Placing his hands on his hips with a sigh, Mr. Morita beckoned with a quick nod. "Parker. My office. And you two, get to class. Now." He turned to leave and the security guard waited until the teens descended the stairs to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ned and MJ headed to class, and Peter wished for a moment that at least one of them would have come with him. He felt alone with the security guard practically stepping on his heels behind him, and Mr. Morita leading the way to the office. The security guard stopped outside the office as Peter entered and sat down on a chair in front of the desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Morita sat down and picked up the phone, pressing a button on the panel. "We found him, and he is here in my office." There was a pause. "Sure." He said, before handing Peter the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulping loudly, Peter took the phone with a shaky hand and pressed it to his ear. "Hey, Aunt May." He spoke low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter Benjamin Parker, you tell me right now that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not</span>
  </em>
  <span> punch another student." Her tone was hard and it was not one she ever really used with Peter unless he was in serious trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um…" Peter mumbled, he was at a loss for words and hated that the principle was right there, staring at him as if waiting for a show to start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bit of shuffling on the other end before May spoke again. "That is not an answer. What has gotten into you?! That is no way to handle any situation, I don't care what was said or who was involved. Now you better get your act together, go to class, and be on your best behavior. We will talk when you get home. And you are coming straight home after school, do you understand me young man?" Her voice raised as she spoke, but she wasn't full on yelling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yes, Aunt May." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I better not get another call like this. Give the phone back to your principal." She finished, sounding a bit exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He handed the phone back and tuned out the rest of their conversation. When Mr. Morita hung up, he tapped the desk to get Peter's attention. "You've got one hell of a right hook, kid. You broke his jaw. Now, I know there is a history of him bullying you. Which is why you are not expelled. As per your aunt's request, you will stay today in the detention room. But you are then suspended for two weeks. Luckily for you, it doesn't run into the trip abroad next month for your decathlon team, which I am still letting you go on." Mr. Morita eyed Peter to make sure he was understanding everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his throat of the lump, Peter nodded, his eyes glassy with held back tears. "Thank you, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, the principal sat back in his seat and pressed to print something from his computer. "I need your aunt to sign this each day you complete the class assignments and homework that will be emailed to you from your teachers. Then bring it back once your suspension is over." He handed him a few different papers. "And those are the more formal ones for your aunt. The why, here's the punishment, and how long. She has to sign that as well and bring it back once your suspension is over." With that, he stood up and opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and following Mr. Morita to the detention room. Peter stepped inside and took a seat without looking at anyone else in the room. The usual television played the detention videos and Peter took out his notebook instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quick kick to the back of his chair had him turning around. MJ gave a small wave before continuing to sketch. "I turned in your permission slip. You live another day still apart of the team." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No talking." The teacher said bored. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks." Peter whispered before turning back around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A student had been sent to deliver the lessons of the day to all those in detention, and Peter was grateful for it so the video turned off. When lunch came around, a cart came to the room with bagged lunches and cartons of milk. Peter took the fruit and milk, then tossed everything else into the garbage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A folded piece of paper landed on his desk. He quickly looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking before he unfolded it and smirked. It was a drawing of the teacher in a very cartoon exaggeration. He folded it back up and took out his phone to send a text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P: Very funny. Planning on getting a stool in Times Square to draw people with big heads? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent the text, looking up to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention. At this point, he was sure the teacher was asleep. His phone buzzed not too long after and he saw a text from MJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MJ: Probably your best idea yet. I could make some good money, taking advantage of tourists. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter couldn't help but laugh quietly. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would do that. Quickly, he typed out another text. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>P: Would I get a free one? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her reply was quick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MJ: I'd charge you double. Ned, triple.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, he turned around and faked shock. "So mean." He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MJ smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "A woman gotta make a name for herself. Can't do that with freebies." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rang, waking the teacher and Peter turned quickly in his seat with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, everyone had fallen asleep and as the last bell rang, Peter shoved his books into his backpack and placed his completed classwork in the bin to be collected. He and MJ walked out together, both yawning as the halls began to fill with students eager to get out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MJ left to her locker and Peter headed to his, seeing Ned nervously stand there scanning the crowd for his friend. When he spotted Peter, he practically bounced on his feet. "Dude, how much trouble are you in?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter opened his locker and pulled out all of his textbooks. He'd need them to do the work when at home. Luckily for his super strength, carrying all the textbooks was easy. "Two week suspension, but I still get to go on the trip. And had to spend all day in detention." He bent down to fit as many textbooks in his backpack and then held the rest, shutting the locker with his elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ned sighed, running a hand through his hair. "At least you still get to come on the trip with us. I wonder if Flash will still go, now that he knows he can't mess with you. Did they call May?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to start heading for the exit, Peter nodded. "Yeah, she is not happy. Wonder if she'll still let me go on the trip next month." Peter let out a deep sigh and wondered just how mad she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was pretty sick though. Flash had it coming. You were the talk of the school all day. Maybe we'll be popular now!" Ned boasted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Ned. I don't want to be popular because I hit someone." Peter rolled his eyes and pushed the door open with his shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure now Flash's groupies have me as enemy number one plastered all over the school." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ned rushed down the stairs first, turning to talk as Peter stepped down them. "Dude, you're like Harry Potter! The 'Chosen One' but enemy number one against Voldemort and his army. Or even Luke Skywalker! Flash is Palpatine trying to bring you down, and you fought, but you won't let him beat you!" Ned gushed over his analogies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"None of...well, it kinda makes sense. But no, Ned. I mean, in that scenario, who would be Darth Vader?" Peter exasperated with a laugh as they walked through the school gates and onto the public street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, man. Good luck. I'll text you tonight." Ned patted his friend's shoulder, nodding behind Peter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, Peter turned around and his smile dropped. Aunt May had already spotted them and was stomping over to where they stood. Peter wished for a moment he had his web shooters to escape, but he hasn't touched his Spidey stuff in over a month. "Oh no." He huffed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May took off her sunglasses when she approached the boys, smiling at Ned. "Hi, Ned. How's your mom?" She questioned in such a friendly tone despite them knowing she was angry that it left even Ned scared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, she's good. Settling into her new position at work." Ned smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's wonderful! Tell her I said hi. We'll have you both over for dinner again soon." May rubbed Ned's shoulder lovingly before putting her sunglasses back on and looking at Peter, her smile instantly left. "Car, now." She started walking away without another word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter turned to Ned and gave a small wave from under the mountain of textbooks. "See you in two weeks." He stammered as he turned and quickened his steps to catch up with May. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed other students looking his way as they hung out at the gates. They whispered to each other, and he could make out quick 'that's him' and 'punched Flash' as he passed the mass amount of bodies. Some snickered with "so in trouble" and he passed a group of boys who loudly "ooh" as he passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May ignored all of them as she got into the driver's seat and Peter settled into the passenger side, tossing his textbooks in the back. The car pulled out of the parking spot and away from the school. The tension was thick and Peter wasn't too sure it was a good thing it was this quiet. The whole ride was silent and uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the car pulled up at the building, May found a parking spot around the corner and once the car was off, she exited and headed to the entrance. Peter gathered his textbooks and made sure to lock the doors before rushing once again to catch up. They took the elevator up and she opened the apartment door, still not saying a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter pushed the door shut and made sure to lock it before nervously stepping farther into the space. He shuffled the books in his hands as the sound of keys hitting the table rang in his ears. Before he could make it to his room, May walked to stand in front of him and held out her hand. "Phone." She commanded, tone back to that hard note she never really used with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? But--" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand came up to quickly slap the back of his head before returning directly in front of him. "Boy, don't make me ask you again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was shocked by the hit, as she had never really hit him, except when he was extremely small. Without a word, he dug into his pocket and handed her his cellphone, balancing the textbooks in one hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took the phone and put it in her pocket. "Room." She stepped aside and pointed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down, embarrassed by being treated as though he were eight years old, he stepped the short way to his bedroom. He placed the books on his desk and let his bag slip onto the floor before looking around at how empty it was. His computer was gone. The police scanner was gone. Every piece of electronic equipment was gone. This was definitely a first. "Uh, May?" He called out, but didn't get an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left the room to see her taking some wrapped vegetables out of the fridge. "What are you doing out of your room?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Were we robbed? All of my computer stuff is gone." He asked, confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know it is." May turned to start unwrapping the vegetables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stood there, still confused. "Um...where is it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May sighed. "I took it, Peter. No phone, no computer. No leaving your bedroom unless it's to eat when I call you, or to use the bathroom." She angrily tore through the plastic and took a pot out from the bottom cabinet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But how am I supposed to get my assignments?! They email them to me each day!" Peter could feel that familiar anger rising again, the one that has been ever present recently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She placed the pot in the sink and started filling it with water. "You'll use my laptop to get the assignments each morning, print out the lessons on the small printer we have." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is so unfair." Peter hissed angrily. "You haven't even asked what happened. Why it happened. You haven't heard my side of the story!" He yelled, unable to contain the heat bubbling inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May shut off the water and turned to her nephew. "Your side? You broke a kid's jaw, Peter! I had to beg Mr. Morita to not expel you. I had to get a call while I was at work that you hit a kid and then that you were missing. You weren't in class, and they couldn't find you. Did you really think for one moment that you weren't going to be punished? That despite whatever that kid said to you, you did wrong?!" She shook her head with absolute anger he had never seen directed towards him. "No, sorry, but I will not sit here right now and listen to 'your side'. I am the adult, you are the child. You listen to what I say, and do as I say. If I had any right mind, I'd take away that trip from you too." She argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No!" Peter quickly pleaded, his hands coming up defensively. "No, May, please. I-I know I messed up. But...please?" He uttered, lost for words as his anger defused instantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May held up her hand to shush him. "I'm not. I think it'll actually be beneficial for you to get out and spend a few days with your age group and learning." She grabbed the pot and placed it on the stove, grabbing a box of matches to light the top. "Go to your room." She spoke lower and didn't look up at him as she started her task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, Peter turned around and went back to his room. He shut the door and moved to sit on his bed. Kicking his sneakers off, Peter lay on his side, back towards the door. He wished more than ever right now that he could talk to Tony. Would Tony be upset that he had hit Flash? Or would he be proud for finally standing up to a bully? He'd never know now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking in a shuttered breath, Peter cried into his pillow. How had things turned upside-down so quickly? In what felt like no time at all, their planet had been invaded, he was on a spaceship trying to save a wizard, he died, came back to life, fought in a war for all of humanity, and watched Tony die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some, it was five years trying to fix everything. For Peter, it all happened in a matter of hours. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was dark when he heard May calling for him to come eat. He had cried himself to sleep, again. Turning on the lamp on the small table, Peter sat up and stretched. "Coming!" He shouted so she knew he heard her. Taking a moment, Peter pulled off his sweater and changed into a t-shirt. He opened his backpack and took out the papers Mr. Morita had given him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving the room, Peter walked over to the dining table and sat down at his seat, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. A plate of mixed veggies and a pork chop was in front of him, with a cup of water. He put the papers on the table and started picking at his food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May sat down with her plate and cup of water and she sighed contently as she started eating. "What's that?" She motioned to the papers with her fork. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"From my principal. He says they need to be signed." Peter answered, sliding the papers across the table so she could easily grab them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the small stack, she put her glasses back on and started reading. They sat in silence while she read and ate. Peter kept his eyes on his own plate and pushed the veggies around. "Did they give you any homework for today?" She asked and set the papers down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Peter took a small bite of his food. "I finished it in detention." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, well, then I'll sign today's date when you finish eating." She took her glasses back off and looked at his plate. "I want that plate empty." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not really hungry, Aunt May." He answered truthfully. Resting his chin in his hand and playing with a carrot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May took a deep breath before looking back to her own plate and cutting up the pork chop. "Empty plate." She repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was afraid to argue back, so instead he opted to say nothing and continued to push the food around. He wished he had some type of appetite, but each small bite tasted like nothing and made him want to puke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>May finished her plate and stood up to clean her dish. She didn't say anything, and didn't need to. Peter knew he was stuck in this seat until he either finished the plate or she dismissed him. He opted for the wait, as he just couldn't bring himself to take another bite. Pushing the plate away, he crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a frustrated but tired sigh, May took his plate and grabbed a storage container. "Seems like I have lunch for tomorrow." She mumbled and packed the food away. "Clean the kitchen, then shower, then bed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Aunt May." Peter agreed and stood up, making his way to start on his task. Once the kitchen was cleaned to her standards, Peter showered and then lay in his bed. With the door closed, he didn't even know what time it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was lit thanks to the lamp, and he rolled out of bed and walked to his closet. Reaching onto the top shelf, Peter grabbed the familiar fabric and pulled down his mask. It was dusty and he had to shake it a few times to get the cobwebs off. Making his way back to bed, Peter pulled his knees up to his chest and softly caressed the Spider-Man mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning off the light, Peter took a deep breath and pulled the mask on his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, Peter." Karen's voice sounded. He hadn't spoken to her in a while, it felt almost foreign to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Peter took another deep breath. "Hi, Karen. Can you send Ned a quick text? Tell him I'm grounded and my phone was taken away." He fiddled with his thumb as he spoke lowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." Karen's voice always sounded caring. "Message sent. Would you like me to send any other messages?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, thank you." Peter paused for a moment, battling with himself. "Karen? Call Mr. Stark." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The A.I didn't automatically respond, but then spoke in a confused tone. "Peter, Mr. Stark will not answer." He was amazed as always that these A.I's sounded like real people with real emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that. Just...please, call his number." Peter sighed and wrapped his arms around his knees tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. Calling Mr. Stark." Karen announced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone rang, and Peter's heart beat quickly with each passing ring. His eyes burned and the lump was back in his throat. Finally, the ringing cut off and the voice box started, Tony's voice came through the receiver loud and alive. "You know who I am. Leave a message, I won't call you back. If you're Nick Fury, don't leave a message. Stop calling me. If you're the kid, I'll call you back, Peter. Promise. And if this is Pepper, I'm sorry I missed your call. Please don't be mad at me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beep to indicate the recording was over, and it was time to leave a message. Peter took a shaky breath before speaking. "Hey, Mr. Stark." He hated how badly his voice shook, how clear it sounded like he was choking trying not to cry. "I just wanted to say...I miss you. And, uh...I'm grounded cause I hit a kid in school cause he talked bad about you." Peter sniffed and the tears were starting to wet his mask, his voice clearly breaking now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just...I just get so angry all the time. And I can't control it. I don't know how to do this without you." He openly wept and took a few deep breaths. "I just want you to know that I miss you so much. And I...I'll talk to you soon. Karen, end call." With that, silence filled the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took off the mask and tossed it back into the closet angrily. He lay on his side and gripped his pillow as he screamed into it, crying himself to sleep for the second time that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Story will update weekly on either Friday or Saturday :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May woke him up early the next morning so he could sign into his email and print out the lessons. She left a chore list for when he was done with both the classwork and homework, and informed him to eat something. She gave him a kiss on his forehead, seeming a lot calmer than yesterday, before she grabbed her lunch and headed to work. </p>
<p>Peter grabbed the stack of paperwork for the day and started reading through the lessons. Suspension is bad, but he couldn't lie and say he wasn't enjoying the peace and quiet. Being able to do his school lessons in his pajamas was actually really comforting. It took him a few hours, but he finished all the class lessons and the homework by early afternoon. </p>
<p>Heading to the kitchen, he looked at the chore list and slightly frowned. It's not like he had anything better to do. And if Spider-Man suddenly returned, Aunt May will know he left the house. A grounded superhero. Nice. </p>
<p>He opened the fridge and grabbed the cold cuts, making a sandwich to eat just so he could say he did. Once he was finished, Peter did as he was told and cleaned the bathroom along with fixing up the living room. He swept and mopped the whole apartment, making sure to do her bedroom as well. Soon enough, he was finished with all the chores.</p>
<p>Looking at the clock, May had another three hours at work. He wasn't supposed to, but he headed to the couch and sat to watch some television. Half an hour before she was due home, he turned it off so it had time to cool down and headed to his bedroom. Grabbing a comic book from the crate by his desk, he read until he heard the door unlock. </p>
<p>"Peter?" May called as she locked the front door and took off her jacket. </p>
<p>"I'm here!" He called back, sitting back in his chair, comic book still in hand. </p>
<p>May walked over to his room and leaned against the door frame. "Finish all the school work? Let me see it."</p>
<p>Peter set down the comic and looked up at her. He felt so young being asked to show his work. But he didn't argue or fight it. Instead he opened the folder on his desk and took out all the papers they had printed earlier. "All classwork and homework done. Including AP extra credit work." He handed her the stack. </p>
<p>She took it and looked through each page, nodding in satisfaction. "Give me that paper so I can sign it." She handed him back the stack. </p>
<p>Quickly putting everything back in the folder, he opened his backpack and took out the folded paper. "I ate a sandwich for lunch." He said, hoping she'd be happy at least about that. </p>
<p>Handing him back the paper, she clicked the pen and placed it back on his desk. "Get all your chores done?" </p>
<p>Peter frowned and looked down. "Yes." </p>
<p>"Did you shower?" </p>
<p>"No." He answered honestly. </p>
<p>"Go shower. I'll let you know when dinner is done." With that, she left the room and headed to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Peter packed all of his school stuff away and did as he was told.</p>
<p>Later that night he lay in bed in the dark, listening to the television in the living room. With May distracted, Peter quietly got up and headed to his closet. He grabbed the Spider-Man mask and retreated back to his bed. Putting it on, he saw the lenses give him access to notifications. </p>
<p>"Hello, Peter." Karen greeted. </p>
<p>"Hey, Karen. Any messages from Ned?" Peter lay back on the bed and brought his arms up behind his neck. </p>
<p>The lens showed a text thread between him and his best friend. "You currently have ten new messages from Ned. And three from MJ. Would you like me to forward them here from now on?" The soft A.I voice spoke. </p>
<p>Peter nodded. "Until further notice, yes please." He made sure to keep his voice low. "Show me the text from MJ first." </p>
<p>"Sure thing, here is your text thread with MJ." Karen offered, the lenses bringing up the thread so Peter could read it. </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Hey dork, not in school detention today? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Never mind, Ned said you're suspended. Hardcore. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: And now informs me you don't have your phone. How did you send him a text then, I wonder. Watching you, Parker. </em>
</p>
<p>He couldn't help but chuckle at her text. She wrote how she spoke, and it was something he really liked about her. "Karen, send MJ a text saying 'I have my ways.' and add a smile." He watched as the message appeared to type itself, the smile added at the end before it was sent. </p>
<p>"The message has been sent. Would you like me to open the message thread from Ned?" Karen asked. </p>
<p>"Yes please." He requested, always polite to the A.I. </p>
<p>A new thread appeared before him, and Peter laughed a bit at his friend's dramatics. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: Dude, it's so lonely here without you. I have to go two weeks like this?! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: MJ is in detention too. Who am I supposed to sit with at lunch? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: Whakmd</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: Sorry, teacher came around, had to put my phone away. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: Dude, I'm BORED. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: Hey, how did you send me a message if your phone is gone? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: OH WAIT NEVERMIND I KNOW HOW </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: You suck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: SORRY! MJ took my phone! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: Text me when you can. Even if it's once a day. I miss you. </em>
</p>
<p>Peter took a deep breath and was deciding on how to respond. "Karen, send Ned a text asking what it's like in the outside world." He chuckled to himself as he watched the message type out and send. </p>
<p>"Message sent. Is there anything else you'd like me to send?" She added. </p>
<p>Before he could speak, he saw another message pop up from MJ. "Hey, show me that new text." </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Sup loser. How is house arrest going? </em>
</p>
<p>"Message her back that it's boring and I actually miss her drills at after school decathlon." Peter answered. When the message was sent, he eagerly awaited her next message. It came shortly after. </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: So no phone, huh? </em>
</p>
<p>"Send a message, no phone. May took away everything. Never been in this much trouble with her before." Peter thought it pretty cool that he could text someone without typing. Or the need to say word for word. Karen was far advanced and able to form sentences around what he provided. </p>
<p>Another message came through. </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: I take it your suit has some form of forwarding for your messages then? </em>
</p>
<p>Peter's brows furrowed in confusion. "Ask her what she means by my suit." Before he could see the whole message type out, he heard the television click off and footsteps sounded towards his room. Peter took off his mask and tossed it quickly into the closet, turning onto his side away from the door. </p>
<p>The door opened softly and he heard shuffling as May entered the room. She ran her hand softly through his hair and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Peter. I love you." She whispered before heading back out and closing the door behind her. </p>
<p>He turned over onto his back and knew he couldn't speak to Karen without alerting May. The apartment was too small and she'd hear him. And sadly there was no rain tonight. Peter decided to call it a night and went to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the week was the same. May woke him early to print the school work, he'd finish it all, eat, do his chores, shower, and watch television until it was almost time for May to get out of work. Then he'd go to his room, read some comics until she got home, checked his homework, and signed the paper. They ate dinner together, and he'd actually eat. </p>
<p>Not being in school, Peter has been a lot calmer, and he would actually talk to his aunt as they ate dinner. He hadn't realized he needed a break from the world. But now he was starting to go stir crazy. Staring at the same four walls all day was starting to get to him. </p>
<p>Saturday rolled around which meant May was home. He wasn't allowed to leave his room and with the sun bright in the sky, he didn't want to put on his Spider-Man mask. If she found out that he was technically using his phone without really using it, she'd take it away and extend his punishment. </p>
<p>He now read the same comic books over and over. Tossing them back into the crate, Peter opened his bedroom window and breathed in some fresh air. He had his web shooters in the closet, he could go for a quick swing around the block and be back before she knew it. But was it a chance he was willing to take? Maybe not. </p>
<p>Peter was on his best behavior, did not argue back, and made sure to keep his mask usage and television watching unknown. But so far, the weekend was the worst. He hadn't anticipated Aunt May not taking her usual extra weekend shift at the emergency room. And he knew it was to keep an eye on him since he had no work to do. </p>
<p>The breeze held a chill and Peter relished in the way it waved through his hair. He hopped onto the windowsill and sat down, dangling his legs outside and leaned his head on the frame. This was as far as he'd been outside in three days. He watched the people go about their day, kids riding their bikes while it was still warm enough to do so. Teens walked in groups, heading towards the train station. </p>
<p>Being grounded sucked. </p>
<p>Peter doesn't remember the last time he was grounded this badly, or if he truly ever was. A part of him was still angry he hadn't gotten to explain why he had done it, but he also understood the situation he put May in. Thinking back on it now, he should have just walked away. But that anger had burned in his chest, and he couldn't control it. </p>
<p>"Peter! Come eat lunch!" May called from the kitchen. </p>
<p>Swinging his legs around, Peter stepped onto the hardwood and closed the window. He made his way out of the bedroom and thanked his aunt as she handed him a sandwich. They ate in silence for the most part, but he looked up at her when she cleared her throat. </p>
<p>"You've been really good this week." May said before taking a sip from her cup. </p>
<p>Peter smiled softly at her. "I've had a lot of downtime to think." He answered, which was true. Really, there wasn't a moment that he wasn't thinking about absolutely everything. </p>
<p>She returned the smile and took a bite of the sandwich. "Alright, let's talk about it." May requested and placed her sandwich down. "Talk to me. What happened?" </p>
<p>All he had wanted this whole week was to tell his side of the story. But now that she was asking, he didn't exactly know what to tell her. Does he just say that Flash spoke negatively about her and Tony? That there was a history of bullying that he never told her about? </p>
<p>Setting his sandwich down, Peter took a gulp of his water before talking. "Ever since it all happened...the big thing, you know...I have just been so angry. It comes up, I can feel this unnerving heat in my chest and I can't push it away." Peter looked at his hands, as if they didn't belong to him. "Flash has been bullying me since, well, forever. And normally I just walk away, but…" He trailed off. </p>
<p>Aunt May reached over and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "What was it about this time that made you snap?" She asked softly, encouraging him to keep talking. </p>
<p>Peter took a deep breath. "He said something bad about you. And I warned him, I honestly did. There was such a large crowd, I didn't think I could get away. Then...then he brought up Mr. Stark and I just...I couldn't?" He looked at her, his eyes pleading to be done with explaining it. He didn't want to think about the words Flash had spat at him. </p>
<p>Moving so she stood next to him, May hugged her to him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and breathed deeply so he wouldn't cry. She ran her fingers through his hair soothingly and took a few deep breaths herself. "It's okay, sweetie. I mean, it's not okay to hit someone. Especially given your strength, you know that." She smiled when she heard Peter giggle a bit. "But, even I can understand. Why didn't you tell me there was a bully?" </p>
<p>"He's not that bad. I've always been able to handle him before. But when he said that, I didn't even know I had hit him until my friends were trying to pull me off." Peter sighed at the memory, now thinking of all the different ways he could have gone about that situation. "I really didn't mean to do it, Aunt May. I don't like violence. It goes against everything I stand for as Spider-Man." </p>
<p>May nodded and spoke softly. "I know, honey. But you're still a growing boy. Your hormones will go haywire and--"  </p>
<p>"May! This is not--what are we even talking about?!" Peter pulled away and quirked his eyebrows as he looked up at her. </p>
<p>She laughed and ruffled his hair. "I'm serious! Your emotions are going to go everywhere. You're a teenager. But because of the, you know, spider thing, you need to be more careful and think about your actions." She lightly scolded, pointing a finger at him but smiled nonetheless. </p>
<p>"I know, I know. I'm trying, okay?" He looked back to his sandwich as she sat back down. "It won't happen again. I promise." </p>
<p>"I know it won't. It's not an option." May smirked and they finished their lunch with idle chatter. "You're still grounded, but we'll go get some fresh air. I have to do laundry, so you're coming to the laundromat with me. Go get dressed." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was glad to help Aunt May fold the clothes on the couch, just happy to not be confined to his room. She made her way to the kitchen to start on dinner while he finished the rest. Grabbing his pile of clothes, Peter made his way to the bedroom and put his clothes away. A breeze filled the room and Peter looked over to the open window. </p>
<p>That had been closed, right? He vaguely remembers closing the window before lunch, but maybe he hadn't. Stepping over, Peter looked cautiously around and outside the window. In the back of his mind, he knew the window had been closed. </p>
<p>His spidey senses were not screaming at him, so he figured there was no immediate danger. Closing the window, he made sure to lock it before heading out of the room. He did a sweep of the apartment to make sure it was empty before heading back to his room. </p>
<p>Closing the door, he made his way to his bed and stopped when he saw a cellphone sitting on his pillow. That was definitely not his phone. Peter looked from the door to his pillow before slowly walking over and picking up the phone. He clicked the power button and saw that there was a voicemail. </p>
<p>Should he listen to it? Was the phone locked? Did it need a password? Who left this here? So many questions ran through his head, he hadn't heard the footsteps coming towards his room. </p>
<p>A quick knock and then the door opened. Peter quickly turned and shoved the phone in his back pocket. "Hey. Uh, I finished folding everything. Just left yours on your bed." He quickly spoke. </p>
<p>May furrowed a brow and shook her head. "Not wondering about the laundry. Dinner. I don't feel like cooking. Want to go out?" </p>
<p>"Um...sure? Not going to pass up a chance to be outdoors." He said with a smile, hoping to ease his previous sudden outburst. "I'm gonna just change to cleaner clothes." </p>
<p>"Okay, let me know when you're ready." May smiled and closed the door as she left. </p>
<p>Peter exhaled deeply. He took the phone out of his pocket and looked around the room for a place to hide it. He grabbed his mask from the closet shelf and put the phone in it before returning the mask back to its hiding spot. Peter changed quickly and left the room. </p>
<p>They went to a pizza shop a few blocks down, the air chilly as the sun had set early. Peter got two slices and a soda, and ate with idle chatter. May seemed more relaxed since he had opened up about what happened, including his anger. She joked and they laughed together, but still made it known he was grounded for the remainder of his suspension. </p>
<p>They walked back to the apartment slowly, and Peter took a moment to look up at his window from the ground. Still closed. Once back in the apartment, Peter showered first and then retired to the bedroom. When the sound of the shower started again, Peter quickly grabbed his mask and tipped the cellphone out. </p>
<p>Turning it over in his hands, it didn't have any clues on it as to who may have left it there for him. Taking a deep breath, he clicked the power button and slid the screen to unlock. It didn't need a pass code after all. His thumb hovered over the message, and he clicked it fast and brought it up to his ear. </p>
<p>"Parker. Heard you don't have your phone. Assuming this is why you haven't answered me. This is Nick Fury. We need to talk. When this phone rings, pick up." The message was quick and ended abruptly. </p>
<p>Peter had only met Nick Fury once, which was at Tony's funeral. Why was he suddenly reaching out to him? All he knew was anytime Fury's name had been brought up before, Tony would immediately disregard it and change the subject. Peter had a feeling Tony only did that if Peter was in earshot. </p>
<p>What was he supposed to do with this now? Wait for Fury to call? What did he need to talk about with him? </p>
<p>Grabbing his mask, Peter listened as Karen's voice greeted him. "Karen, send a message to Happy. Tell him Nick Fury left me a cell phone and said that he needed to talk to me. Ask him what should I do?" Peter spoke quickly, grateful that the A.I was able to catch everything and put it into complete sentences. </p>
<p>"Alright, message sent." She chimed. </p>
<p>Peter sighed in anticipation, but soon he heard the shower turn off and he pulled off his mask. Shoving the phone back into it, he shoved it into the closet and grabbed a comic book to pretend to read. He didn't touch the mask for the rest of the weekend. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday rolled around and the routine didn't change, though the tense atmosphere was completely gone. May smiled and joked, and they ate breakfast together. Today, she said once all his work and chores were done, he could watch the television. </p>
<p>Peter quickly got all of his work done, then started on his chores. Making sure everything was as neat as possible, Peter beelined it for his closet and grabbed his mask. The phone fell out, but with quick reflexes he snatched it up with ease. </p>
<p>Pulling the mask on, he watched as the lenses came to life with the A.I. "Karen, any messages from Happy?" </p>
<p>"Yes, here they are." Her voice sang as she pulled up their text thread. </p>
<p>
  <em>Happy: Then answer it when he calls. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy: Has he called? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy: Kid? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy: Hey, I ignore you, you do not ignore me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy: Getting me worried Parker. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy: Why does your phone go to voicemail? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy: I spoke to your aunt. She said you're grounded for hitting a classmate?! That is NOT okay! </em>
</p>
<p><em>Happy: Put on the damn mask and call me.</em> </p>
<p>Peter finished reading the thread and rolled his eyes at the exaggeration. "Call Happy." Peter ordered as he played with the phone in his hand. </p>
<p>There was barely a single ring before the phone was answered. "You punched another kid?! Why would you do that?!" Happy sounded on the other end. </p>
<p>"Can we focus please? I'm only able to use my mask when May isn't home. She doesn't know it can do this." Peter whined. "Why would Fury be trying to contact me?" </p>
<p>There was some shuffling on the other end before Happy spoke again. "I don't know, kid. No one does. He is the most secretive man on this planet. Hey! Put that down!" Happy half yelled, more shuffling coming in on the other end. "Sorry, I'm babysitting for Pepper." </p>
<p>Peter doesn't know why he was shocked by that. He knew Happy would help Pepper out whenever she needed it. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I can call back later." Peter informed softly. </p>
<p>"No worries. Has Fury called you yet?" Happy questioned. </p>
<p>"Um…" Peter flipped the phone over in his hand and pressed the on button to see no new messages or missed calls. "No, not yet." </p>
<p>"Well when he does, you answer." Happy stated. </p>
<p>Peter's brows pulled together in confusion. "Why?" </p>
<p>Happy sighed into the receiver. "Because you don't get a choice when it comes to Fury. And to be honest, kid, I don't know what he may want to talk about. It could be nothing at all. It could be about you punching that kid. No way to know until he calls and you answer." </p>
<p>Peter thought about his words for a moment. He was right, but something felt wrong about it too. "I don't really want to talk to Nick Fury." He confessed.</p>
<p>"What?! Why?!" Happy asked, trying to keep his composure. </p>
<p>"Mr. Stark always kept me away from the subject of Fury. Something seems wrong about this. Especially with him reaching out now that Mr. Stark isn't here." Peter choked out, feeling the anger bubbling in his chest at being questioned like a five year old. </p>
<p>There was silence on the other end before a heavy sigh sounded into the receiver. "Peter, there's...some things you don't understand right now." </p>
<p>"Don't understand?!" Peter scuffed. "Please enlighten me on what I don't understand!" He was freely yelling now, knowing he could while May wasn't home. </p>
<p>"Peter, this is not the time or place for--" Happy started but was cut off instantly by Peter. </p>
<p>"I've got nowhere else to be and nothing to do. So I'm pretty sure right now is the perfect time and place." He shouted. </p>
<p>Happy let him yell, not raising his voice and adding any fuel to the fire. "Listen, I know being a teenager you may think you understand everything. But right now, you don't. I really can't get into this right now with you." Happy spoke calm and soft, something he usually didn't do with the young hero. </p>
<p>"This is bullshit and you know it." Peter sneered. </p>
<p>"Hey! Language!" Happy reprimanded angrily. "Look, if Fury calls, you answer. If you don't answer, then I'll have to answer. And if I have to answer, I'm coming after you. Do you understand me?!" </p>
<p>Peter took his mask off and tossed it back into the closet. "Karen, end call!" He shouted and moved to sit at his desk. That call did not go as he had thought it would. </p>
<p>What did he not understand? What did he not know? Looking at the phone in his hand, he saw it was only twelve noon. May had another five hours at work. He could leave and make it back before she even got out of work. </p>
<p>Before he could really think about it, Peter stood abruptly from his desk and changed out of his pajamas. Grabbing a hoodie from the closet, he made sure he had his keys and left the apartment. Where he was heading was another question entirely. </p>
<p>He walked fast, head down and easily dodging the bodies around. Peter wasn't sure how long he walked, but soon the crowds died down and he found himself at a park. With kids still in school, it was empty. </p>
<p>Sitting on a swing, Peter angrily wiped away the tears that fell before shoving his hands into the deep hoodie pockets. He slightly swung himself back and forth, leaning his head on the metal chain. It wasn't long before his spidey sense lightly kicked in and he noticed someone come to sit next to him. </p>
<p>Peter glanced over and saw a man sitting there, a rough beard covering his face. The man seemed to be dressed for work, a button up shirt, slacks, and a tie slightly loosened. He swung slowly beside Peter, keeping his eyes forward. </p>
<p>"Shouldn't you be in school, kid?" The man asked, not looking towards Peter. </p>
<p>Was this a 'don't talk to strangers' moment? Peter decided he didn't really care, it wasn't like some ordinary guy could out strength him. "Suspended." Peter said, his voice a bit hoarse from crying. He cleared his throat. "Shouldn't you be at work?" He counters. </p>
<p>"Lunch break." The man said, still looking forward. "Always found school to be a waste of time. Unless it was chemistry class. That was my favorite subject." </p>
<p>Peter scoffed despite himself. "Did you make it anywhere with that?" He asked, looking at the man and swinging a little harder. </p>
<p>The man nodded. "Yes." He stopped swinging and turned to face the teen. "I'm Dr. Ludwig Rinehart, psychiatrist." </p>
<p>There was a pause, and suddenly this felt like a setup. "Never believed in psychiatry. What does that have to do with chemistry?" Peter questioned. </p>
<p>A smile appeared on the man's face now as he started swinging again. "I specialize in technology and hypnosis therapy. It can be tricky, but I stayed in school. As should you." </p>
<p>Standing up from his swing, Peter suddenly wanted to be as far from this man as possible. "Noted." Peter said before offering a half wave and turning to leave. </p>
<p>"Have a good day, Parker." The doctor called out. </p>
<p>Peter stopped walking and turned to face the man, but he was gone. Quickly looking around, the man wasn't headed to any exits. He had quite literally just disappeared. Pulling his hood tighter on his head, Peter quickly made his way out of the park and back home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any little thing caused Peter to turn his head, even though his spidey sense wasn't screaming at him. It hadn't exactly screamed at him at the park either, but it did give a small hint that something wasn't right. How did that doctor know his name? Someone must have sent him, that was the only explanation. And it was someone he knew. </p>
<p>Aunt May got home a little later than usual and was shocked to find Peter in his room, scribbling in a notebook. "I thought you'd be glad to have a bit of freedom from this room." She chided, taking off her jacket and leaning against the door frame. </p>
<p>"Nothing good on television on weekdays." Peter joked, smiling but keeping his eyes on his notebook. </p>
<p>May laughed and pushed off the door frame. "Alright then, smart ass. What do you want for dinner?" </p>
<p>Peter shrugged, still smiling. "Anything you make." </p>
<p>With a nod, May left his room and went about her business. </p>
<p>Putting the pencil down, Peter made his way to the kitchen to grab a drink and then headed back to his room, closing the door. It was all for show as he set the cup down and sat in the chair, pulling a drawer open. The phone sat there screen side faced down. If he were honest with himself, he was scared to check it. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath he finally picked up the phone and flipped it over. </p>
<p>One missed call. </p>
<p>Cursing himself, Peter opened the phone and saw the missed call was from an unknown number. There was a voicemail and when he was sure May was preoccupied, he clicked it.  </p>
<p>"Mr. Parker. It's not nice to not follow rules. Didn't you learn your lesson when you got suspended from school? Carry this phone on you. If you put it in your closet or drawer one more time...I'll be seeing you soon." Nick Fury's voice stood even and a bit sarcastic as he spoke. But the last line had an undertone of defiance that had Peter putting the phone down quickly. </p>
<p>How did Fury know it wasn't being carried? How did Fury know the specific spots the phone was hidden in? </p>
<p>Peter looked to his window, shades wide open and he quickly stood up to close them. He was being watched, that much was clear. But from where, by who specifically, and when; he did not know. His senses hadn't tipped him off about anything, no lingering presence behind him. </p>
<p>Quickly, he reached in the closet for the mask and pulled it on. He saw some missed calls and text messages but ignored them. "Karen, call Mr. Sta--" He stopped himself short. There was no calling Tony. There would be no answer. "I mean...call Happy." </p>
<p>"Sure, Peter." Karen said before the sound of ringing filled his ears. </p>
<p>A ring was cut short as the line was answered. "Temper tantrum done? You ready to talk?" Happy asked, sounding like his usual irritated self. </p>
<p>"We've got bigger problems." Peter spat back. "Someone's watching me." </p>
<p>"Yeah? And how do you know that?" Happy grunted. </p>
<p>Peter looked towards his bedroom door just to make sure his aunt wasn't there. "I went to the park to cool off. And this guy appeared. I know I've never met or seen him before, but he knew my name. Then all of a sudden he was gone. Like literally vanished into thin air." Peter explained. </p>
<p>Happy didn't say anything for a moment, seeming to consider his words. "Have you spoken to Fury?" He finally asked. </p>
<p>"Um, no, actually I missed a call from him." Peter admitted, quickly continuing before Happy could start yelling at him. "I didn't have the phone on me! It wasn't intentional. Besides, he left a message and seems to know where I hid the phone." </p>
<p>"So, maybe it's him watching you. That man, what did he say?" Happy questioned. </p>
<p>Thinking back to the conversation, Peter shrugged a bit. "Not much. Told me to stay in school and that he liked chemistry." </p>
<p>"Did he give you a name?" Happy seemed to be moving around, most likely getting a pen and paper ready. </p>
<p>"Yeah, Dr. Ludwig Rinehart. Says he is a psychiatrist." Peter heard some shuffling from the other side of his door and then heard his name being called. "I gotta go." </p>
<p>Happy hummed softly. "Okay, I'll find what I can on this guy. Call me tomorrow." With that, Happy ended the call. </p>
<p>Tossing the mask back in its hiding spot, Peter rushed out of his room and to the dining table. May brought a few different bowls over and smiled as she ruffled his hair. "Taco night kiddo." </p>
<p>They ate with idle chatter, and Peter tried his best to not show his worry. He needed to ask her something, but needed to do so without giving away he had left the apartment. "Hey, May? You wouldn't, like, sick a psychiatrist on me without me knowing. Right?" He asked and filled another taco shell with meat. </p>
<p>May raised her eyebrows and laughed slightly. "What?! No, Peter. That's just weird. Besides, you know two things. One, I wait for you to talk to me about whatever is bothering you. And two, we don't have money for that." She looked at him with a smirk. "Why?"</p>
<p>He laughed at her quirks and nodded. Of course she wouldn't do that to him. Now he felt silly for asking and a bit sad he even imagined she'd do something like that behind his back. Shaking his head, Peter topped his taco with as much cheese as he could fit and smiled. "Was just curious." </p>
<p>They finished dinner and Peter cleaned up the kitchen. When he was done, he was ready to head back to the bedroom but May called him over to the living room. He sat beside her and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling the blanket around them both. "I miss you. You know I hate being mad at you right?" She mumbled, resting her cheek on top of his head. </p>
<p>He rested on her shoulder and leaned in to her embrace. "You know I hate when you're mad at me. It's scary." Peter confessed with a small giggle. </p>
<p>"That's right I am. You may be Spider-Man, but you're still my little boy. Forever." She turned slightly to place a kiss on his head before continuing. "I know I've been hard on you lately. I just...saw some things I didn't like. I'm your aunt, if I see you going down the wrong path, I will put a stop to it." </p>
<p>Peter listened and didn't interrupt as she spoke. He could hear her steady heartbeat and her even breathing; it was soothing for him. "I know, Aunt May. I'm lucky to still have you." His voice was low and soft, but knew she could hear him. </p>
<p>"You'll always have me. And you have them too, you know. Uncle Ben and Tony. They're always with you, Peter." May started playing with his hair, knowing it helped calm him down normally, so it should at the mention of those names. </p>
<p>His own heart skipped a beat just hearing those names. He shut his eyes tight and leaned further into the comfort she provided. "I miss them." He sniffed, trying to keep himself from crying once again. </p>
<p>"Me too, sweetie. Every day." May didn't say anything else afterward. The two sat in silence and watched the television. Slowly, the apartment filled with the sound of rain hitting the windows as they retired for the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You still have to do all of your school work and chores. Understand?" May said, pointing at Peter with his cellphone where she stood at the front door. </p>
<p>Peter was practically bouncing on his feet, printed papers forgotten. "Yes, yes, I promise! It will all be done!" He gleefully chimed, holding out both hands with excited eyes. </p>
<p>May smirked at him and placed the cellphone in his hands. "I'll see you later. No leaving this apartment, you're still grounded." She ruffled his hair before leaving and locking the door. </p>
<p>Wasting no time, Peter plugged his phone into the charger and started on the classwork and homework. Once finished, he ignored his phone and grabbed the chore list. Today was bathroom cleaning, sweep and mop the whole apartment. By the time he was finished, he eagerly grabbed his phone, powered it on, and jumped onto the couch. </p>
<p>He quickly opened the text messages and sent a text to Ned. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: May gave me my phone back! I can text all day!</em>
</p>
<p>It felt good to hold his phone again, be able to send text messages freely and not needing his mask to do so. Which reminded him, he needed to stop forwarding all the messages directly to his suit. Peter jogged into his room and grabbed his mask. "Hey Karen! You can stop forwarding all the messages and calls here." </p>
<p>"Sure thing, Peter. You have a missed call from Happy. Would you like for me to call him back?" She asked in the usual pleasant tone. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Peter was happy to have his phone back, he'd rather make the call from it instead. "No thanks. I got it." He took the mask off, tossed it back into the closet and left the room. Laying on the couch, he selected Happy's name from the contact list and placed the phone against his ear. </p>
<p>There were a few rings before the line was answered. "Got your phone back?" Happy chided. </p>
<p>"Yep! For good behavior." Peter laughed, grabbing the television remote. "You told me to call you today, any updates?" </p>
<p>"Yes, actually. It checks out. Dr. Ludwig Rinehart has even been featured in the Daily Bulge as a renowned psychiatrist for his practice in hypnosis. He is who he says he is." Happy finished, sounding proud with his success. </p>
<p>Peter considered it for a moment. "You got a picture? I want to see if it's the man I had seen." </p>
<p>Happy didn't respond right away, but soon Peter's phone buzzed with a new text message. "I just sent you a picture. Check it out, let me know." </p>
<p>Pulling the phone away from his ear, Peter opened the text with the image. "Yep, that's him." Peter confirmed into the receiver. The image showed the same rugged bearded man that had sat next to him on the swings. "But how did he know who I was? I never said my name." Peter questioned as he put the phone back to his ear. </p>
<p>"Can't answer that, kid. I don't know. I'm reaching out to Fury later. See if he has any info on the guy. I'll keep you posted." With that, Happy ended the call. </p>
<p>Peter turned on the television and searched for something to watch. His phone vibrated and he quickly picked it up. A few text messages had come in. First, he checked the ones from May, just checking on him so he sent her quick replies. </p>
<p>The next was from Ned, and Peter smiled at his friends enthusiasm. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: BLESS! FINALLY! I've been so bored man. When you come back, I'm gonna beat you up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: Don't ever leave me alone like this again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: I still have MJ, but she is usually in detention. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: Oh, and the Decathlon team misses you. We took a vote on who we miss more,  you or Flash. You won by a landslide! </em>
</p>
<p>Peter sent a quick text and they continued on for a while before a new text came in from a different thread. </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Getting rewarded for good behavior? </em>
</p>
<p>Laughing, Peter didn't waste time replying to her. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: Technically yes. May gave the phone back this morning. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: Missed me? </em>
</p>
<p>He slapped his hand on his forehead, horrified he just asked the most sarcastic girl in school if she had missed him. </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Missed drawing your sorrow expressions in detention. Does that count? </em>
</p>
<p>Peter sighed in relief that she didn't make fun of him for asking. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: I'll take it. I'll be back on Monday. Living in the detention room forever, I'm sure. </em>
</p>
<p>Her text came in quickly, and he figured she must currently be in detention with a sleeping teacher. </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Cool. More bonding time. </em>
</p>
<p>Peter blushed at the text and set his phone down. This was weird; she hadn't called him a dork, nerd, or weirdo yet. Her text was rather playful and seemed different to him. Peter decided he had just been away from freely texting that he wasn't used to her quirks anymore. He decided to pick his phone back up and reply.  </p>
<p>
  <em>P: Teach me to draw? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: No. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: Wow, you wound me. </em>
</p>
<p>MJ: Good, wounding makes for good art. You are my guinea pig, not my student. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: You'd make a horrible Jedi Master. </em>
</p>
<p><em>MJ: Dork</em>. </p>
<p>That was more normal. Peter spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the couch, texting his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: therapy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm rang extra loud this morning, hearing it for the first time in two weeks, but he didn't care. It was finally Monday. His punishment was over, his suspension completed, his freedom was back. Peter rolled over and grabbed his phone, turning the alarm off and quickly making his way into the bathroom to wash-up. </p>
<p>He was dressed in record time and made sure to have all of the completed work packed away and organized by class. Peter puts his phone into his pocket before looking at the drawer that held the cellphone from Fury. After a moment's debate, Peter grabbed it and put it in his backpack. </p>
<p>Walking over to the closet, Peter took a deep breath before grabbing his Spider-Man suit and shoving it into his backpack as well. Aunt May made sure she had signed everything that was needed before the two went their separate ways. </p>
<p>The train ride was painfully slow today. He was eager to see his friends, but was nervous to hear what other students would say when they saw him again. Eventually, the train arrived at his stop and Peter practically ran through the subway to get to the school yard. </p>
<p>By the time he reached his locker, Ned and MJ were already there. Ned's face instantly lit up, MJ offered her middle finger as a greeting. Peter would have it no other way. He swiftly moved through the sea of students, notably they turned in shock to see he wasn't expelled after all. Right now, they didn't matter. Peter crashed into Ned, hugging his friend tightly, but minding his strength. </p>
<p>"I've missed you guys so much." Peter said, finally letting go of Ned after a minute. </p>
<p>Ned didn't want to let go though, and pulled Peter back in for another hug. "This place is lousy without you." Ned laughed, finally letting his friend go and holding out his hand. </p>
<p>The friends shared their special handshake with a laugh. Peter turned to MJ who immediately held up her hand and took a step back. "Wow, you just keep wounding me." Peter joked.  </p>
<p>"Don't take it personal. I don't even hug my parents." MJ said before patting Peter's shoulder. "But welcome back." </p>
<p>Peter smiled at her and shuffled his weight from foot to foot. "Thanks." The bell rang, signalling the three minute warning to get to class. "I gotta go to Mr. Morita's office to turn in the signed papers. See you guys later." </p>
<p>They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Peter made his way to the principal's office, taking a seat while he waited. It wasn't too long of a wait before the door opened and Mr. Morita motioned him in. "Welcome back, Mr. Parker. Hope two weeks was enough time to reflect on your actions." </p>
<p>"Uh, yes sir. It was." Peter stuttered as he took a seat and quickly fished out the papers from his bag. "My aunt signed all the requested documents." </p>
<p>Mr. Morita took the papers and scanned quickly through them. "Alright, good work." He took out a folder that had Peter's name on it and placed the sheets inside. "Peter, you're a good kid with very little offenses. You can imagine our shock when you did what you did. Hard punishment is necessary to correct the wrongs quickly, and to assure they do not happen again." Mr. Morita looked pointedly at Peter, putting a bit of emphasis in his last few words. </p>
<p>Peter shook his head quickly. "No, sir. That won't ever happen again." </p>
<p>Taking a moment, Mr. Morita played with the edge of the folder as he studied the student in front of him. "Now that you returned to school, we are going to insist you speak with our new guidance counselor every day." He said, leaning back in his seat. </p>
<p>That hadn't been mentioned in any of the paperwork, had it? That wasn't part of the deal for him to not get expelled. "With all due respect sir, I've never been suspended before. And this is only my second big offense, only my third time ever in detention. I really don't think I need to...I don't think talking is needed." Peter countered, really not wanting to get stuck in this situation. </p>
<p>"I don't really think you understand the gravity of the situation, Mr. Parker." Mr. Morita said smoothly, picking up his pen and starting to click the end repeatedly. "While there is a history of Eugene bullying you specifically, you took a physical action against him that resulted in broken bones and an ambulance being called." </p>
<p>"Yes, but--" Peter was cut off by Mr. Morita speaking a bit louder. </p>
<p>"This is not a negotiation. Your suspension is over, but that doesn't mean you are not still in trouble." Mr. Morita placed the pen back on his desk and sat up. "You will be in the detention room for the remainder of the school year. And you will see the guidance counselor once a day. If you do not, your privileges will be taken. No dances, no school or club events, and especially no field trips." </p>
<p>His words were finale, and Peter sat there in silence, anger quickly rising. Peter looked down at his hands and took a shaky breath. "Yes, sir." He replied. There was no fight left; he knew this was one he would not win. </p>
<p>With a soft sigh, Mr. Morita picked up the folder on his desk. "Let's go." With his student close behind, Mr. Morita led Peter back to the detention room and dropped him off. </p>
<p>Peter shrugged the backpack off of his shoulder and took a seat towards the back. Looking around, it seemed MJ was finally free of detention. The teacher informed him to put any at home completed work in the bin and wait for the days work to be brought in. He did as he was told. </p>
<p>Once back to his seat, Peter took out his cellphone, keeping it under the table to quickly send a text. He decided to start a group chat, knowing he'll hear about it later since MJ hated group chats. But it was easier than going back and forth since he was trying to be quick. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: In detention for the rest of eternity. </em>
</p>
<p>He sent the text and put his phone back in his pocket just before the teacher looked up. The teacher waved a student in, who started handing out work from each students respected classes. </p>
<p>Peter thanked the girl as she dropped a stack of sheets on his desk and he set to looking through the content. It was easy enough work, but some required the textbooks and he had left those at home. Peter raised his hand and got the teacher's attention. "I left some stuff in my locker. Can I go grab it?" </p>
<p>"Take the pass. Be quick." The teacher mumbled. </p>
<p>Getting up from his seat fast, Peter grabbed the clipboard hallpass and made his way out of the room. There was nothing in his locker to look for, but he wanted to kill some time. Walking through the quiet hallways, Peter took out his phone when he felt it buzz. </p>
<p><em>MJ: Skipping detention?</em> </p>
<p>Peter stopped walking and turned around to see MJ walking towards him. "Hey." He offered a smile. </p>
<p>"Hey." She greeted in return. </p>
<p>The two continued down the hallway slowly, the sound of their footsteps echoing. "What are you doing out of class?" He finally asked. </p>
<p>"What are you doing out of detention?" She countered quickly before chuckling. "I don't actually care. I was headed to my locker for a book. But then I saw you sauntering the halls." </p>
<p>Peter laughed softly and held up his hands. "You got me. I'm skipping a bit of detention." </p>
<p>MJ rolled her eyes. "Told you, I don't care. What I do care about is after school. You're coming to drill, right?" MJ crossed her arms, her question coming out more like a demand. </p>
<p>Nodding, Peter flipped the clipboard in his hand with ease. "Yeah, the principal didn't ban me from any activities unless I…" He trailed off, realizing MJ was probably the last person he wanted to tell about having to see the counselor unless he wanted to be humiliated. </p>
<p>"Unless?" She asked. </p>
<p>"Uh, unless...um. Unless I screw up again." He answered, satisfied with his lie. It wasn't totally untrue. </p>
<p>MJ hummed as she took out her phone. "Welp, I've been out of class too long now. See you later, Parker." She waved at him before turning around and heading back down the hallway. </p>
<p>"Later, MJ." He said softly, deciding he should head back himself. Peter took the long way to the detention room and gave the excuse that he couldn't open his locker when the teacher asked why he took so long. Sitting, he started on his classwork. </p>
<p>It was all simple enough work, he didn't even need the textbooks. All too soon, the work was complete and the day dragged. Shortly after lunch the loudspeaker sounded obnoxiously, his better hearing making him rub his ear from the pain. </p>
<p>"Peter Parker to the main office. Parker, main office." The buzz sounded and then silence once again. </p>
<p>With a sigh, Peter grabbed all of his belongings and left the detention room. Luckily the halls were empty as students were in their classes. He dragged his feet, walking slowly to the office. But still he arrived quicker than he'd have liked and took a seat. </p>
<p>The lady standing behind the large counter looked over at him. "Parker?" She asked. When he nodded, she held up a finger and picked up a phone to her left. "I've got Peter Parker here. Send him in? Certainly. I'll walk him." With that she hung up the phone and walked around the counter, motioning for him to follow. </p>
<p>Standing quickly, Peter followed the nice receptionist out of the main office. They walked a short distance down the hall before she stopped and knocked on the door. She didn't wait before opening the door and motioning Peter inside. </p>
<p>"Thank you." Peter said before entering the room. </p>
<p>It was a single office space, a comfy looking couch to the right, and two comfy chairs directly in front of a large wooden desk. The left side was decorated in books and lots of different plants. </p>
<p>"Welcome, Mr. Parker." A man said from where he sat behind the desk. "Please, sit down." </p>
<p>Peter shrugged his backpack off and took a seat. "Please, just Peter." He let his bag drop to his feet and looked up at the man. His breath caught in his lungs and his eyes widened. "Wait, you're that guy from the park." His tone came out more like a question, but he was trying to state that this was in fact the same guy who sat on the swing. </p>
<p>The man smiled. "Dr. Ludwig Rinehart. I am the school's new guidance counselor." He folded his hands and placed them softly on the desk. "As I recall, you do not believe in psychiatry, Mr. Parker. Am I correct?" </p>
<p>The atmosphere was weird and almost fuzzy. It was muggy in this office where as the hallway had been perfectly breathable. Peter shrunk in on himself at the comment, remembering how he rudely disregarded the man before. "Look, sir...the other day, I was just in a bad mood. I didn't…" Peter trailed off, unsure where he was going with that comment. </p>
<p>"Didn't know who I was. Understandable, Peter. You acted as anyone would have with a complete stranger talking to them." The doctor seemed to relax back in his seat, opening a drawer to his left and rummaging through it. </p>
<p>Peter didn't interrupt as the man was looking for something. Not long after, he watched a folder being dropped onto the desk with his name. "I take it that's how you knew my name?" Peter asked. </p>
<p>"Yes. I was given your file as soon as I got here." The doctor opened the folder before looking up at Peter. "Let's talk about that morning. Was anything different when you woke up?" </p>
<p>There was silence for a long moment, but Dr. Rinehart was patient and didn't seem phased by it. In fact, it seemed like he rather expected it. Peter on the other hand was uncomfortable and his palms started to sweat. "It's really muggy in here." He said, trying to take a deep breath. </p>
<p>"I have to keep it a certain temperature for the plants." Dr. Rinehart motioned to the plants decorating the left wall. "Do you get anxiety when being asked questions?" The doctor picked up a pen and quickly pulled out a notepad. </p>
<p>Peter's brows furrowed and he couldn't help but get angry at the question. "What? No, I don't get anxiety from that." The doctor started writing and Peter got angrier. "What are you writing?" </p>
<p>Dr. Rinehart looked up and smiled. "Your answer to the question I asked. Does that bother you?" </p>
<p>Looking down, Peter rubbed his sweaty palms against his thighs. "No." He lied. </p>
<p>"So, back to that morning." The doctor continued, pen at the ready. </p>
<p>With a sigh, Peter looked back up at the man. "Look, that was two weeks ago. I don't remember. I barely remember what I had for lunch an hour ago." He stated. "And you're right, by the way. I don't believe in psychiatrists." </p>
<p>"Why is that? Have you spoken with one before?" The doctor countered quickly, pen scribbling some notes down. </p>
<p>At this, Peter stood quiet. He didn't owe this man an explanation nor did he have to start digging through his head. This was supposed to be about why he hit Flash, and move on. But even that was unexplainable to those who would never understand his relationship with Tony Stark. </p>
<p>They said he had to see the counselor, they never said he had to talk. </p>
<p>At the quietness, Dr. Rinehart looked up and gave a soft sigh when he saw the teen looking at his hands with a tight lip. "Peter, this will be easier if you opt to talk to me. Comply." When the teen didn't answer, the doctor set his pen down. "Okay, how about this? We'll play a game. You ask me a question, then I'll ask you. We will go back and forth." The man stood up and walked around the desk to grab the adjacent seat. </p>
<p>Peter looked up at the doctor and sighed. He was going to be stuck in this, so he'd might as well grab some information. "How did you find me at the park? You said lunch break, but the school is a good train ride away. So what were you really doing there?" The question came out hard and demanding. </p>
<p>Dr. Rinehart wasn't phased by the students' aggression and answered. "I had actually just gotten back to Queens from the school. I had gotten word the job was mine, and I was given some files to brush up on. When I got off the train, who else do I see but Peter Parker aggressively making his way down the street. So I followed you to the park. I wasn't sure if you were on your way to harm yourself; you had looked emotionally hurt. So I followed." He finished with a small shrug. </p>
<p>Taking his answer into account, something kept bugging him. Why hadn't his spidey senses alerted him to being followed. Possibly because there was no threat? But something still seemed so strange about the encounter. "Okay, well, where di--" </p>
<p>"Ta ta. My turn to ask a question." Dr. Rinehart interrupted and held up a finger to hush the boy. "What emotion did you feel after you punched Eugene?" </p>
<p>Admittedly, Peter wasn't expecting that question. Rather, he thought the doctor would ask why he had done it, which he would have given a simple answer to. But this question actually had Peter thinking back to the moment it had happened. The complete blackout from where he was standing to suddenly having Flash against the lockers, his fist swinging downward. He could feel the anger in his chest, the heat moving from chest to fist as it made contact. He could feel the breaking bone beneath his knuckles, the absolute triumph of finally shutting Flash up. He felt good. </p>
<p>"Um…" Peter didn't know if he should answer truthfully. Should he say he felt horrible, sick to his stomach after? After realization had dawned on him, he had been terrified and completely shocked by what he did. But that single moment of glory, that win he had, was a great feeling. Taking a deep breath, Peter felt the mugginess of the room hit his head. "I felt triumphant." He slurred, before shaking his head to clear his mind. </p>
<p>The doctor hummed as Peter admitted it. "Thank you for being honest with me." Looking at his watch, the doctor stood from his seat and walked back around the table. "That's all the time we have for today. I'll see you tomorrow right after lunch. The detention schedule has it marked, so they will know to dismiss you. Have a good day, Mr. Parker." </p>
<p>"Um, yeah, okay. Thanks." Peter grabbed his backpack and left the office. As soon as he was in the hallway, the fresh air filled his lungs and his head started to pound. He hadn't realized how lightheaded he felt while in there. Without looking back, Peter made his way back to the detention room for the short remainder of the day, needing to take deep breaths constantly. </p>
<p>He felt sick and it seemed like the room was closing in on him. He put his head down to rest, waiting for the day to end. Peter continued to take deep breaths, a light sweat building on his forehead. Slowly, he started to cool down and the sick feeling was going away. </p>
<p>When the final bell sounded, Peter rushed out of the room and set off to find Ned. He found his friend shoving books into a locker and pulling out a sweater. Ned closed the locker and smiled when he saw Peter approaching. "Hey, Pete! How was life in the bad place?" Ned jokes. </p>
<p>Peter shrugged. "Not too bad. Just really boring." He answered quickly,  trying to keep the edge out of his tone. "Hey, could you tell MJ I'm running late to practice. I've uh, gotta see Mr. Morita and then I'll head over." </p>
<p>Ned nodded. "Sure man. But good luck. You know she doesn't like tardiness nor excuses. See you in a bit." Ned patted his friends shoulder before heading towards the clubs meeting room. </p>
<p>Walking through the crowds, Peter made his way into an empty hall and found an empty classroom. Once inside, he took a deep breath. Ever since he left Dr. Rinehart's office, it had been a bit hard to get a good flow of air into his lungs and clear his head. But one thing that kept running through his mind was the answer to the doctors question. </p>
<p>Pulling out his phone, Peter scrolled through the contacts until he landed on Tony's name. Before he could think about it, Peter had pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear. The rings started, and like last time, each one made his heart beat that much faster. Eventually, the greeting sounded and it was just good to hear Tony's voice. </p>
<p>The beep sounded so that he could leave a message, but Peter let the seconds go by a bit before taking a deep breath. His lungs filled with air and his head cleared. He focused on the previous recording, the sound of Tony's voice saying he'll call him back. "They have me seeing the school counselor, Mr. Stark. But I don't want to speak to him. Dr. Ludwig Rinehart. It's a weird name, I know. Sounds fake. I met him at a park. He found me when I was suspended but needed air. That kinda sounds creepy, I know. Fury is trying to get in contact with me. It all seems like a setup. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Happy is no help either. I just…" Peter paused for a moment, his head clear but now that familiar lump in his throat making itself known. "I just wish I could talk to you. You'd know what to do. Anyway, I have to get to decathlon practice. Talk to you later." </p>
<p>Peter ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Exiting the classroom, the halls were empty and Peter felt like he could breathe easier with each step. </p>
<p>MJ scolded him for being late on his first day back and ran him through extra drills. He smiled anyways and felt a bit more at ease with his friends around. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning - depression, therapy, forms of hypnosis</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter watched the clock tick on the wall, lunch close to ending. He didn't want it to. Going back into that stuffy office almost made him sick at merely the thought. All too soon, the bell rang to signal lunch was over, but Peter didn't move. He half hoped the teacher didn't care enough to send him out of detention. </p>
<p>Alas, he was wrong. "Parker. You have a meeting to attend. Go." The teacher boredly ordered from where he sat. </p>
<p>With a deep audible sigh. Peter scooped up his backpack and left the detention room. Roaming the halls, he eventually came to stand in front of the doctors door. Politely, he knocked first and heard the doctor on the other side. Peter opened the door and headed right to his seat, head down, backpack placed back at his feet. </p>
<p>"Good to see you again, Peter. How has your day been?" Dr. Rinehart asked as he stood up to open the window blinds. </p>
<p>Peter squinted at the sudden sunlight and crossed his arms, keeping his gaze downward. "Boring." He answered. </p>
<p>The doctor nodded, moving around the desk to sit in the seat next to the student. "I can imagine. Smart kid like you, the work must be completed in the first two hours of the day. Do you draw or write?" When Peter shook his head, the man continued. "You should try it. Might help the time go by a bit faster." </p>
<p>With a shrug, Peter felt a tingling at the back of his neck. Suddenly, it was hot in the room once more, the stuffiness making his head feel a bit light. "It's hot." Peter mumbled. </p>
<p>Dr. Rinehart seemed to ignore the comment and reached to grab something on his desk. It seemed to be a simple timer, and he cranked it so it started ticking before placing it back on the desk. "Do you hear it?" He asked. </p>
<p>Peter nodded, the ticking seemed incredibly loud and he had to mentally force his hands from covering his ears. But his head felt lighter and lighter with each breath. Something was wrong. "I don't like it." </p>
<p>"Focus on it. The ticking. Breathe deeply." The doctor spoke barely above a whisper, but Peter heard it all. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Peter almost felt as though his body were numb, but he could see himself sit up as his head shook. "It's muggy in here. Like a rainforest. I can breathe, but it feels like I can't. Like it's hot." Peter's words spilled out before he could even think about them. </p>
<p>"The ticking, Peter. Listen." Was all the doctor said. </p>
<p>Peter's eyes felt heavy and he took in a deep breath to try and wake himself up. It made everything worse. His head felt too light, the back of his neck was burning as his spidey sense screamed at him, and his eyes fell shut. "So hot." Peter mumbled. </p>
<p>The doctor folded his hands and sat back in his seat. "You had felt triumphant after hitting that boy. But think back to right before that. Think back to that feeling. Do you have it?" </p>
<p>Despite his confused state, Peter couldn't help but listen to the whisper and thought back to that day. The absolute anger that boiled through every inch of his body. "Yes." Peter spoke involuntarily. </p>
<p>"Good. That feeling, what is it?" Dr. Rinehart continued to speak calmly, it was rather unnerving. </p>
<p>"Anger?" Peter questioned. He knew his temper had risen, but something didn't seem right about that emotion. </p>
<p>The doctor must have felt the same way, since Peter could hear him move forward in his seat. "Dig deeper, Mr. Parker. What was the root of it? Take a deep breath, and think." </p>
<p>He didn't want to take another deep breath, but for some reason he did. His lungs filled with the muggy air in the office and Peter almost felt like he was going to vomit there and then. But the doctors order to think had him doing just that. Peter could feel that his brows were creased, eyes shut tight and jaw clenched as he thought hard. He was back in that moment, hearing the words Flash spoke over and over. </p>
<p>"Loss." Peter softly whispered. </p>
<p>"Loss." The doctor concluded before reaching over and grabbing the timer. "Hold onto that feeling, Peter. Don't let go. Bring it to the forefront of your mind." His words practically slithered to the young boy, and when Peter nodded in compliance, he stopped the timer. </p>
<p>As soon as it stopped ticking, Peter opened his eyes and gasped for air. The burning sensation on his neck was starting to calm down. He looked up to see the doctor walking around to his desk and sitting to write something down. "What did you do to me?" Peter asked with a raspy shaking voice. </p>
<p>"Tomorrow, same time." Was all the counselor said. </p>
<p>Peter grabbed his backpack and rushed out of the room. Once out of the office, the clear air began to fill his lungs, but it wasn't good enough. He felt like he was suffocating, an unimaginative weight on his chest making him want to cry. He picked up pace, running down the hall and out the nearest exit. </p>
<p>Once outside, the chilly air blew through his hair and was cold on his sweaty face. He took in the oxygen hungrily and sat with his back against the wall. Slowly his body started to relax and his head didn't feel as light. But as more time went on and he tried to think about what just happened, the more everything became fuzzy. </p>
<p>He knows there was just a meeting with the doctor, he knows it was hot, and he knows they talked. But he has no idea about what. At this moment, the most vivid memory was entering the office and sitting down; then this moment sitting outside catching his breath. </p>
<p>Standing, Peter headed back into the school and headed to the nurses office. She let him lay on a bed and gave him some apple juice, saying he looked pale. The nurse ensured she would let the teacher hosting detention know and offered to call his aunt which he denied. There wasn't much time left in the day. He drank the juice, lay down, and fell asleep. </p>
<p><br/>-<br/><br/></p>
<p>The final bell rang and startled Peter awake. A headache made itself known, but his breathing came in easy. He didn't feel sick anymore, but an overwhelming pressure sat on his chest. Shaking his head, Peter grabbed his bag as he slid off the bed and left the nurses office. </p>
<p>The halls filled with bodies, eager to leave the building. Peter made it to his locker in a daze, the world around him seemed distant and muffled. Opening the locker, Peter stared into it and didn't know what he was looking for. The pressure on his chest tightened, and suddenly he felt his eyes water and a tear escaped. </p>
<p>"Peter?" Ned's voice sounded next to him, worried. </p>
<p>It pulled him back into reality, the halls filled with lively sounds and laughter. Peter looked at Ned, concern written all over his friends face. "Huh?" Peter managed to choke out. </p>
<p>Ned placed the back of his hand on Peter's forehead. "You okay? You don't look so good." </p>
<p>Peter looked back at his locker, still not sure what he needed and decided to close it. "I spent half the day in the nurse's office. Suddenly I felt sick." Shaking his head, he grabbed onto the straps of his backpack and followed Ned to decathlon practice. </p>
<p>They entered the library and it was immediately quieter to Peter's delight. He took a seat across from Ned, tossed his backpack on the table, and rested his head on it. </p>
<p>Ned looked at his friend who seemed to have fallen asleep in an instant and couldn't help the sheer concern that washed over him. Ned let him rest though, skimming through his notes for ten minutes while they waited for everyone to arrive. When MJ walked in, huge binder at the ready, Ned nudged Peter lightly. "Hey man, captain is here." He said in a loud whisper. </p>
<p>MJ looked over at the two, walking over and holding the binder high, before letting go. The binder slammed loudly on the desk, the sound echoing in the quiet library. It hit Peter's ears hard and he jolted awake, pushing back a bit too hard and falling backwards as his chair could not support the force. </p>
<p>"You're just looking for extra work, Parker." MJ scolded as she picked the binder back up and made her way to the podium. </p>
<p>Peter rubbed his head as he stood up, pulling the chair with him in embarrassment. "Or a concussion." Peter whined, sitting back down with a sigh. </p>
<p>Drills went by slowly, and Peter barely got anything correct. He felt exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. When MJ finally declared practice was over, Peter left the library with Ned. </p>
<p>The train ride was quick and Peter was back home in the blink of an eye. Unlocking the door, he saw May in the kitchen and offered a small wave. "May? I don't feel so good." Peter said, dropping his backpack by the door. </p>
<p>May quickly looked over to her nephew and turned off the stove top. "What's wrong?" She asked, knowing how rare it was for Peter to be sick with his metabolism. May had rushed over to him, placing her hand on his forehead and frowning. "You don't feel warm, but you're sweaty. Go take a hot shower. Leave the door unlocked." She spoke softly. </p>
<p>Nodding, Peter made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It took too much energy to get his shirt over his head, and by the time he was done, he was ready to throw up. He didn't understand what was wrong, what made him feel this sick? Once undressed, he got in the shower and let the hot water pour over his head. </p>
<p>Peter took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. The water was helping to relax his body so that he could finally clear his mind and feel more awake. It practically washed away his day. After about fifteen minutes and washing himself, Peter shut the water and grabbed his towel. </p>
<p>May was waiting in the dining area and looked up when she saw him walking out, towel around his body. "Feeling any better?" She asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah, loads better." Peter said, his voice coming out strong, causing him to smile. "I don't know what happened. I ate lunch, went to the guidance counselor, and then...I just felt so sick and tired. Extremely tired." </p>
<p>With a soft hum, May got up from where she sat and made her way back to the stove. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. Go get dressed, then come eat." </p>
<p>Peter went to his room to quickly dress in pajamas and headed back to the dining table. "How was work?" He asked, happy to be able to speak and not have it feel like slurs. </p>
<p>Grabbing some plates, May started piling food onto them. "Busy, but nothing I couldn't handle." She responded, grabbing the plates and placing them on the table. She looked at Peter and smiled, running a hand through his wet hair. "How was school?" May asked as she left to grab utensils and drinks. </p>
<p>Shrugging, Peter thanked her for the fork and quickly dug into his mashed potatoes. "Boring. Since I live in the detention room, nothing ever happens." He chuckled, taking a bite. </p>
<p>May nodded slightly, imagining how boring it must be to do your work and then sit in absolute silence for the day. Maybe she'd talk to the principal about it. "What about the guidance counselor? Did you get to talk more today?" She looked up at him, taking a small bite and waiting for his answer. </p>
<p>Thinking about it for a moment, Peter vaguely remembered walking into the office, sitting down, and then leaving the school for some air. He sat there quietly for a long moment, trying hard to think of anything; any topic, any question, any words. But nothing came to his mind. Finally, he shrugged and looked up at Aunt May. "I really don't remember. Like, I know I went into the office, but I can't think of anything we spoke about. Is that weird?" He asked, taking another bite from his plate. </p>
<p>"A bit, yeah. But you did say you weren't feeling well after lunch and seeing him, so maybe that's why?" May questioned, but even she felt a bit uneasy about it. </p>
<p>They finished their dinner with idle conversation. Peter helped clean the kitchen before heading to bed. </p>
<p><br/>-<br/><br/><br/>The roll of thunder jolted Peter awake. It cracked loudly in his ears and he clapped his hands over his ears to drown out the noise. Sitting up, Peter walked over to the window and removed one hand to peek through the blinds. There was no rain. No lighting shining through the sky, no more rolling growls of thunder in the clouds.</p>
<p>Peter let his hands drop and sighed in frustration. He walked back to bed and sat down, grabbing his phone off of the nightstand. Bringing up his text messages, he selected Ned and quickly asked if he was awake. A few minutes passed by and he received no reply. Peter moved on to select MJ's thread and texted her the same. </p>
<p>He lay back down and rested his phone on his chest. In the quiet darkness, Peter started thinking of Tony. It was almost random, but he thought about their first time meeting. Peter really hadn't even known the whole story, but he wanted to impress Tony so much, and was so shocked that he was being recruited. So he agreed to fight for him. </p>
<p>That heavy weight started pressuring again in his chest, and he felt an overwhelming need to cry. Just then, his phone vibrated and Peter lifted it, taking an unsteady breath as he did. </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: It's only 2am. Not my bedtime yet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Why are you up so late?</em>
</p>
<p>Peter sat back up and started to type out a response. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: Couldn't sleep. What time do you usually head to bed? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Whenever I want. Thinking? Or still not feeling well?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: Thinking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: What was wrong earlier anyways? </em>
</p>
<p>The question had Peter trying to understand once more what had happened. But he didn't have much energy to think about that. That wasn't on the forefront of his mind. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: Don't know honestly. Happened after lunch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Don't think I've ever seen you so sick. Anyways, what have you been thinking about? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Since you're texting me at 2am, I can only imagine you want to talk about it. </em>
</p>
<p>She was right; he did want to talk about it. He wanted to talk about Tony. But he didn't know how to bring it up to her without giving away secret information. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: That day, with Flash. I screwed up bad. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Yes, you did. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Can I ask you something?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: Don't think I could stop you either way. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Correct. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: What did Flash say that got you to that point? </em>
</p>
<p>Peter paused in his replies. This was a clear opening to talk to her about Tony. But what if she started asking deeper questions. The pain in his chest edged him on. It was all he could think about. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: Tony. He commented on Tony Stark being gone. </em>
</p>
<p>To his surprise, there wasn't a quick reply like normal. A full minute passed by, and he started to think she had fallen asleep when his phone buzzed with a new message. </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Figures. He's dumb, and shouldn't have said that. I would have hit him too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: I watched it happen. Felt like my eyes weren't my own. Didn't even know it was happening, or I was in denial. But it did, and now I'm paying for it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Blacked out when hitting him? Figured, prying you off of him, you looked out of it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: Not that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Oh, you mean with Tony? </em>
</p>
<p><em>P: I miss him MJ. So much.</em> </p>
<p>Peter was crying now, the tears falling onto his phone screen. He knew he possibly gave her too much information, but at the moment he didn't care. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: It's been so hard to cope with this loss. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: I know. And it will suck for a long time Peter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: But you've still got your Aunt May, and Ned, and me. Obviously, I'm actually replying at 2am, so, you know. </em>
</p>
<p>Peter chuckled and wiped the tears from his eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: Yeah, I know. Thanks. I owe you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Of course you do. But for now, try to think of the good memories with Mr. Stark. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: I hear that helps, but I'm no expert so…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: No, but neither am I. Or I wouldn't be texting at 2am. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Go to bed dork. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: Night MJ. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Night Parker. </em>
</p>
<p>Placing the phone back on the nightstand, Peter pulled the blanket over him and laid down. He thought about Tony, about the fun times, even about the times Tony had been firm with him. But the more he thought, the more he missed him. Peter cried himself to sleep once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings: therapy, trauma, hypnosis, needles</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter arrived at school on time and went to meet up at Ned's locker. He felt tired, but not as tired as yesterday. "Hey man." Peter greeted, leaning against the neighboring locker. </p>
<p>Closing the door, Ned smiled at him. "Morning. Sorry about last night. I was knocked out. Only just saw your text like an hour ago." Ned fumbled a bit with his books as he tried to shove them all in his backpack. </p>
<p>"No biggie. Just couldn't sleep." Peter said, grabbing Ned's backpack and holding it open to help shove the books in. "I actually miss going to class." Peter said as he handed back the bag. </p>
<p>Ned laughed. "I miss you in class. But they all still suck. Gym is the worst without you." At this, Ned looked down and shuffled his feet. </p>
<p>Peter instantly looked worried. "Why? What's going on in gym?" </p>
<p>Before Ned could answer, the bell rang it's warning to get to class. "I'll text you. Oh! Ask May if you can come over after school on Friday. My mom is cooking and I'm getting the Millennium Falcon in the mail tonight." Ned rushed through his words as he walked backwards to head to class, waving at Peter energetically. </p>
<p>Waving his friend off, Peter smiled as he headed the opposite direction to the detention hall. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Flash coming towards him. What was he doing back in school so soon? A broken jaw definitely takes a lot of time to heal, doesn't it? Peter was frozen in his spot as Flash came to stand a few feet away. </p>
<p>Peter opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was grateful when Flash put up his hand to stop him and spoke first. "They said I had to apologize or I'd be in detention. So, I'm sorry for what I said." Flash spoke lowly and could only seem to open his mouth a certain amount. </p>
<p>It was then that Peter noticed Mr. Morita standing with his arms crossed, watching the scene unfold. "Oh, um." Peter stuttered, looking back at Flash. "I'm sorry too, Flash. I shouldn't have done that." </p>
<p>With a small nod, Flash turned on his heels and walked back to Mr. Morita with his head down. The bell rang and soon the halls were emptying. Peter finally moved and headed to detention. </p>
<p>He took his usual seat and looked up to see someone had occupied the seat next to him. MJ sat with her notebook open, scribbling in it nonchalantly. Peter didn't expect to see her, but wasn't surprised by it either. Thinking back to last night rather, he felt a bit embarrassed and looked down at his desk. </p>
<p>The workload was brought to them and Peter quickly started it. The room was quiet, but he could hear his heart beating fast. Why was he so nervous that MJ was here? They were friends, and she hadn't even brought anything up. Figuring he was just being paranoid, he took a deep breath and focused on his work. </p>
<p>A few hours went by, and Peter found himself falling asleep before the lunch bell rang. Sitting up, the students moved around as the teacher left to grab the lunch cart. Turning in his seat a bit, Peter faced his friend and smirked. "What did you do to land a day in here?" He asked. </p>
<p>MJ shrugged as she looked over at him. "You can do practically anything in this school to get into detention." She commented, leaning back in her seat with crossed arms. </p>
<p>"Fair enough. Hey, do you know if something's been going on in gym class with Ned?" Peter asked, looking towards the door for a moment when he heard footsteps but it was just a student passing. He looked back at MJ who had her eyes shut, resting back in her chair. </p>
<p>She stood quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath. "He gets picked on. Especially since you're not there." MJ opened her eyes and moved to pick her pencil back up. "If I'm there, I can yell at them. But, well, you know." She gestured to the room. </p>
<p>Peter felt horrible that he was stuck in here, unable to help his friend out of uncomfortable situations. Were they picking on Ned because of what Peter did? Were Flash's friends trying to get payback? And why hadn't Ned told him about this? "Who is doing that to him? What are they doing?" Peter felt an influx of questions slipping, his anger building up once more. </p>
<p>"Same people who always do. But I've had his back. Whole decathlon team has whenever we are there." MJ reassured, looking over at Peter with a raised eyebrow. "Easy there, tiger. Don't want to go getting suspended again." She smirked slightly. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he gave her a tight lipped smile in return just as the teacher returned with a cart of bagged lunches. Peter really didn't want another peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but he took the bag anyway and dug for the fruit. He offered MJ his sandwich, which she took and added it to her bag. </p>
<p>The teacher had let them talk during lunch and it went by fast as Peter finally had a friend to relax with. He mostly watched MJ draw and attempted to copy her lead, but his looked like a six year old art project while hers looked ready for an art show. He laughed at the attempt and signed the bottom of the paper, handing it to her. "First official artwork. I'll be famous one day." He smiled. </p>
<p>"For being a grown man who draws like a child? You'll go down in history." MJ chided, but took the paper anyways. </p>
<p>The bell rang and everyone went back to their seats. The teacher tossed out the trash before looking around the class. "Parker. Your appointment. Go."</p>
<p>Peter frowned immediately, noticing MJ had looked up and was now looking at him for some type of explanation. He didn't want to go. Something about it made him feel uneasy, but he couldn't remember why. What really made things worse is that he had no choice. Grabbing his backpack, Peter didn't look over at MJ before leaving the room. </p>
<p>For a moment, he considered skipping and waiting twenty minutes before going back to the detention room. However, he knew they'd call Aunt May and he really couldn't afford getting in trouble again. Slowly, Peter sauntered to the doctor's office. He knocked and waited for confirmation before entering. </p>
<p>The doctor was already seated in the adjacent seat, one leg crossed over the other and he smiled up at Peter. The room was dark, except for a single lamp at the far right corner by the couch. The shades were drawn, keeping out any sunlight. "Welcome, Peter. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Rinehart asked. </p>
<p>Peter shut the door and stood by it. Immediately, he started feeling that familiar mugginess and his spidey senses started to poke at him. "Fine." Peter answered, tightening his grip on the backpack. </p>
<p>Dr. Rinehart motioned for Peter to take a seat, which he reluctantly did. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, reaching onto his desk for a notepad and the timer. </p>
<p>The mere sight of the timer set Peter on edge and he visibly moved back in his seat as though trying to put distance between him and it. "Uh, yeah. Slept fine." Peter answered, a sweat starting to build on his forehead. "Are you really not hot in this office?" Peter asked, slightly annoyed. </p>
<p>The doctor let out a small laugh and shook his head. "I'm here all day. Used to it. Plus, it helps the plants. I did mention I liked chemistry at the park, didn't I?" He quipped joyfully. </p>
<p>Nodding, Peter tried to breathe normally but found that his body seemed to never get enough air. "I think I'm allergic to your plants." Peter stated, but it sounded distant. </p>
<p>"Not to worry. Some fresh air will usually help." Dr. Rinehart turned the dial on the timer and set it down on the table. "For now, focus on the ticking." </p>
<p>The sound hit Peter's ears and a flood of memories came back. Sitting here yesterday, the sick feeling, the questions he answered involuntarily. "No, no, no." Peter mumbled, trying to get his body to stand; but with each passing tick of the timer, Peter felt more and more distant from his own body. </p>
<p>The man hushed him calmly. "Don't fight it. Just listen to it. Now, take a deep breath." He ordered. </p>
<p>To his horror, Peter couldn't fight it and took a deep breath. It hit his lungs hard and the back of his neck started burning again as his spidey senses skyrocketed. "Feel sick." Peter said, looking over at the doctor. His vision was blurry and as he willed his body to get up, a sweat washed over his whole body. </p>
<p>"That's a normal side effect. Like a bug spray to a spider. Doesn't really kill it, but makes it uncontrollable of its own body as it gags." The doctors words were directly in Peter's ears even though he sat a few feet away. "What emotion did we talk about yesterday?" </p>
<p>The question made Peter think, and he remembered everything now. The whispers to think right before he hit Flash; to think about the words that brought him there. Peter's eyes shut tight, brows tightly down, his mouth slightly open to try and get some air that wasn't this thick fog. "Loss." Peter choked out. </p>
<p>"That's right. Loss. Who did you lose?" Dr. Rinehart asked, his pen at the ready. </p>
<p>At this, Peter's spidey sense burned practically his whole body. He didn't want to answer the question, and knew with every fiber of his being that it would be wrong to say the name. Somehow he managed to bite his lip before speaking, and held his breath to keep from talking. </p>
<p>This seemed to catch the doctor's interest and he moved forward in his seat to pull the timer closer. "Take a deep breath." When he watched Peter shake his head, eyes still shut tight, the doctor smiled. "You can't hold your breath forever, Peter. Relax. And answer the question. Who did you lose?" The doctor spoke a little stronger this time. </p>
<p>The taste of blood hit his tongue as he bit down on his lip harder. Eventually though, he needed air and still couldn't get himself to stand. Gasping, the burning thick air flushed into his lungs and he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry as sweat dripped from his forehead as though he had just ran for an hour. Even while fighting, Peter never sweated this much. </p>
<p>“No.” Peter choked out, his throat felt like it was on fire. He tried desperately to hold his breath again, managing just a bit longer as his head felt lighter with the lack of oxygen. </p>
<p>The time barely felt like it was moving, but it must have been when Dr. Rinehart had to add time to the timer. “I promise, this will be easier if you just answer the question. Because you will answer the question. You don’t have a choice. Now, I’m going to ask one more time. Who did you lose?” The man spoke with a sense of empowerment. </p>
<p>Peter couldn’t hold his breath any longer. He needed air, even if it was this uncomfortable burning thick air of the room. Gasping, the question burned into his mind, the feeling of loss hitting his chest strong once more. "Mr. Stark." Peter finally answered, his mouth betraying his screaming senses. </p>
<p>"The Iron Man?" Dr. Rinehart sounded sincerely shocked. He grabbed the notepad and quickly started scribbling words down. "Makes sense. The world lost a hero that day. But you? You lost so much more that day, didn't you?" The doctor was speaking to himself now, standing from where he sat and grabbing the timer. </p>
<p>"Feel sick." Peter managed to gasp out. </p>
<p>The doctor sat in his chair behind the desk. "That feeling, the loss. Keep it at the forefront of your mind. Let it deter you from task, from your usual interest. Just think about how you lost Tony Stark." The doctor spoke quickly, the words slithering off his tongue. With a quick tap to the timer, the ticking stopped. "Tomorrow, Mr. Parker. Same time." </p>
<p>The room came into focus as soon as the ticking stopped. Peter jolted forward in his chair, standing quickly as he had been trying to will his body to do all along. The air was still too thick, Peter felt as though he couldn't breathe. Grabbing his backpack in one hand, Peter walked unsteadily to the door and fumbled with the handle. Eventually he got it open and tripped out of the room. </p>
<p>The cold floor was welcoming as he gasped for air. The guidance counselors door closed with a small click and Peter scurried away from it until his back hit the lockers adjacent. Looking around quickly, Peter didn't see anyone else in the hallway. Taking a few deep breaths, he got to his feet and rushed towards the main office. </p>
<p>He quickly stepped inside and stumbled to the main desk. "I need to see Mr. Morita." He gasped. </p>
<p>The receptionist looked worried and stood up quickly, making her way around the desk. "Sweetie, you don't look so good. Come, I'll take you to the nurse's office." </p>
<p>"No, no, no. I need to tell him before I forget." Peter's words came in rushed, he was still gasping for air. </p>
<p>Shaking her head, she motioned to the security guard. "You need to calm down, Mr. Parker. We are going to help you." She spoke softly and tried to reassure him. </p>
<p>Peter felt it all beginning to slip away. "You don't understand!" Peter shouted, but the shortness of breath after shouting was enough to make his stomach do a flip. Quickly, he rushed over to the trash can and threw up. </p>
<p><br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Peter's eyes opened to the bright lights of the nurse's office. He groaned as he sat up from the bed. There was no memory of him getting here. The last thing Peter can clearly make out was rushing to the garbage can. Looking to the side, he saw his backpack sitting on the chair and quickly grabbed it. Opening it, he let out a sigh of relief to see his suit still in there. </p>
<p>Sliding off the table, Peter headed out of the bed area and walked up to the school nurse. "Hey, um. Can I go?" He asked, voice a bit rough. </p>
<p>She looked up at him and offered a soft smile. "Go lay back down, Mr. Parker. Your aunt is on her way to pick you up. She should be here shortly. And Mr. Morita wishes to speak with you." The nurse stood up and pointed back to the bed. </p>
<p>Peter shook his head quickly. "Honestly, I feel fine." He tries to plead until he sees the clock behind her reading almost three in the afternoon. He had just finished lunch at twelve-thirty. "Wait, how long was I out for?"</p>
<p>The nurse walked over to him and softly ushered him back to the bed. "About two hours. When they brought you in, you could barely keep your eyes open." She placed his backpack on the chair and motioned for him to lay down. "I'll bring you some apple juice." With that, she left. </p>
<p>Resting his head back on the pillow, Peter tried to think back on how he got so sick. It was all one big blur. He had lunch with MJ, went to the guidance counselor, then ended up here. But just like yesterday, he couldn't remember what the meeting with Dr. Rinehart was about. Did they talk? What about? At this rate, Peter wasn't even sure he went. </p>
<p>A small jingle rang, indicating someone had entered the office. Soon, the nurse returned with the apple juice and the school's principal in tow. "Thank you." Peter smiled to the nurse and took the juice she offered. </p>
<p>Mr. Morita came to stand next to the bed as Peter sat up. "Hello there, Mr. Parker. How are you feeling?" He asked genuinely. </p>
<p>"Better." Peter answered before downing the carton of juice.</p>
<p>"The receptionist described a rather odd interaction between you and her." He stated. "She said you looked extremely sick, but really scared. Said you wanted to talk to me." The last part came out more like a question, and Mr. Morita never took his eyes off of the student. </p>
<p>Peter vaguely remembered the interaction. There was definitely a moment he was in the office, because he remembers rushing to the garbage can next to the main desk to vomit. "I don't really remember, sir." Peter answered, looking up at the man. </p>
<p>A small nod, Mr. Morita's eyes searched Peter's face. "I spoke with Dr. Rinehart. He says you were fine after the meeting, for the most part. But you said you didn't feel too good, so he cut the session early." </p>
<p>None of that rang a bell, and Peter tried to think of this interaction. "It's always so hot in there." He whispered suddenly. </p>
<p>"Wasn't hot when I went in? It seems you also didn't feel good yesterday though, you came in here late." Mr. Morita questioned before patting his students shoulder. "It's alright, Peter. Lay back down." </p>
<p>Complying, Peter lay back down as the principal left to talk to the nurse. Shortly after, the door opened again with a jingle and Aunt May came rushing in. She spoke to the nurse and principal for a moment. Peter tried to listen in, but his head was so foggy, his senses seemed to be dialed back. </p>
<p>After a few minutes, May made her way over to her nephew. She looked concerned and placed her hand on his forehead. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly. </p>
<p>Peter shrugged and offered her a smile. "Not too great, but not as bad. I don't know what got me sick before, but I feel a bit better. Just a bit groggy and hungry for sure." He quickly sat up and swung his legs over the bed. "Can we go?" His voice was a little lower so that the two adults in the next room wouldn't hear. </p>
<p>May smiled and grabbed onto his arm, worried he might fall over at any given moment. "How about Thai? Haven't had any larb in a while." She grabbed his backpack and they left the school together. </p>
<p>The ride was quick to Peter's delight. They were offered a table quickly and handed menus, though Peter was pretty set already on what he wanted. The waiter took their orders and retreated. May looked at her phone for a moment and Peter noticed the way her eyebrows creased as she read it. "Sorry about them calling you while at work again." He finally said when she put her phone down. </p>
<p>"Oh honey, it's okay. You're not in trouble and I hope you know I'm not mad." She reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You were sick. Which is still really weird. Was it the same way you felt yesterday?" </p>
<p>Nodding slowly, Peter thought back to the weight in his chest, his need to take deep breaths for clean air. Then the absolute sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. The burning on the back of his neck. Was that his spidey senses? He really wasn't sure, though he figured he'd recall if it was. "I just remember after lunch heading to the guidance counselor and then feeling really sick. Like, it was hard to breathe, I couldn't stop sweating, and then threw up in the main office." He concluded. </p>
<p>May thought about his words and was a bit confused. "Do you remember going to the main office from the counselors office? Do you know why you headed there instead of right to the nurse?" She kept her gaze on him, noticing he seemed to be having a hard time thinking. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Peter took a deep breath and felt that familiar dizziness. "No, I, um." He paused, still trying to grab onto any fragment of what happened. "I don't remember." </p>
<p>"You're starting to worry me." May said lowly, patting his hand as the waiter came over with their food. "Eat your larb." She smiled before grabbing her phone and excusing herself. </p>
<p>Peter watched her walk outside, bringing the phone up to her ear as she made a call. His head was still in a daze, so he wasn't able to focus on her conversation as he normally would. Grabbing the chopsticks on the napkin, Peter started eating, as the smell made his mouth water as though he had just worked out for a week straight and needed to replenish his energy. </p>
<p>By the time May got back to her seat, Peter was done with his large plate. "Wow, wish you'd scarf down my food that quickly." She joked. </p>
<p>"I did throw up the little bit of food I had eaten. So, I was just extra hungry. Extra larbie." Peter smirked and joked in return. </p>
<p>While May ate her food, she let Peter order dessert before paying the bill and stepping outside. The sun was starting to set, the days becoming shorter the closer winter came. He stood slightly behind her when she didn't move from the restaurant, looking at her phone and answering. </p>
<p>"Hey." She said into the receiver, turning to look down the street. "Yep, right in front of the restaurant. I see you." She waved to a car approaching. </p>
<p>Peter's confusion was clear as he walked forward to stand next to May. The black car pulled up and the front window was lowered. "Happy?" Peter questioned. </p>
<p>"Hey, kid. You sit in the back, your aunt gets the front seat." Happy ordered, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>Peter was about to ask a question, but Aunt May opened the backseat door and motioned for him to get in. Once in, she closed the door and got into the front seat. </p>
<p>The two adults chatted while Peter sat in the back quietly. He hadn't seen Happy since the funeral, and now all he could think about was that day. A heavy weight on his chest made him take a deep breath and leaned back against the leather fabric. The ride was long and Peter started dozing off, his head resting against the window. He didn't have the energy to ask where they were headed, and eventually fell asleep. </p>
<p>May softly whispered his name to wake him sometime later. The sky was dark now, and Peter groggily looked up at her. "Come on, sweetie." She said, unbuckling his seat belt and helping him out of the car. </p>
<p>Looking up, Peter recognized the big A at the corner of the remodeled building. "What are we doing at the Avengers base?" Peter questioned as he shut the car door. </p>
<p>Happy motioned for them both to follow. "I called ahead, so they are ready for you. I'll take you over." He seemed to be talking more to May, and Peter figured it was a 'you're a kid' thing, but he didn't have the energy to argue.</p>
<p>May thanked Happy and they had idle chatter as Peter held onto her arm and followed. They reached an elevator and went two floors up. It immediately opened into a medical bay, the white curtains and sheets, the fluorescent lights, the smell of bleach; it almost made Peter feel sick all over again. </p>
<p>A woman walked over to greet them and she shook Aunt May's hand. She quickly led them to one of the beds and had Peter sit on it. She let May stay, and Happy closed the curtain, waiting on the other side. The woman turned on her computer before looking towards Peter. "Hello, Mr. Parker, I'm Dr. Helen Cho. Your aunt says you haven't been feeling well, which is unusual for you. Can you tell me a bit about the symptoms you were experiencing?" </p>
<p>Peter looked to May first for confirmation. When she gave a small nod, Peter took in an unsteady breath before looking at Dr. Cho. "I don't really know what it is. I just feel really sick, and extremely hot. To the point I'm dripping sweat. I get dizzy and lightheaded. It feels hard to breathe, like there is a weight on my chest." Peter tries to describe it best he can, remembering he felt this same way when a whole building was collapsed onto him. But there was something else, something different. The weight wasn't physically crushing, it was emotionally. </p>
<p>"What were you doing right before you started feeling all that happen?" Dr. Cho asked, typing quickly on her keyboard. </p>
<p>Taking a moment to think, he had a flashback to the detention room. He and MJ were laughing at his horrible drawing attempt. It was lunch. "I ate lunch at school. I'm in detention, so they only bring us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Oh, and fruit." He added the last part quickly, remembering that technically all he ate was the fruit. </p>
<p>"Is that when you started feeling sick?" She asked. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Peter knows he was fine after lunch. "No, I started feeling sick after my appointment with the guidance counselor. I left his office and rushed to the main office. That's where I vomited and they took me to the nurse." </p>
<p>Dr. Cho typed quickly on her keyboard again before looking back at Peter. "Your Aunt May mentioned you see the schools guidance counselor. What did you guys talk about today?" She asked, giving a quick glance to Aunt May. </p>
<p>It was a futile attempt, but Peter tried his best to think about their session, and nothing came to his mind. "I don't recall." He answered honestly. </p>
<p>"Can you recall anything? Maybe not words but the room? Where did you sit?" She tried to see if anything would help jog his memory. </p>
<p>Peter shook his head once more. "I remember knocking. I do know I sat in the chair to the far right in front of the desk. And then I remember rushing to the main office." </p>
<p>With a nod, Dr. Cho finally stepped away from her computer and grabbed a small light from the counter. "Follow my finger." She ordered, holding up one finger and turning on the flashlight. </p>
<p>The light immediately made his eyes hurt, everything blended together and became too bright. Peter shut his eyes and brought his arm up to cover them instantly. He heard May's hurried footsteps and then her hands on his shoulders. "All of his senses, remember? They're all much stronger than ours." May said. </p>
<p>"Right, okay, let's try this lens then." Dr. Cho spoke as she rummaged through a drawer. "Sorry about that, Mr. Parker. I'm learning your situation as we go." </p>
<p>Peter dropped his arm and squinted. "My situation? May?" </p>
<p>May softly smoothed back his hair. "She knows sweetie. Dr. Cho worked directly for Mr. Stark." </p>
<p>Peter frowned at the mere mention of Tony's name, that feeling hitting his chest again. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." </p>
<p>Waving a dismissive hand, Dr. Cho brought the light back up but showed Peter that it had a lens over it so it wouldn't hurt his eyes. "Same thing, follow my finger." She held up a single finger and once he focused on it, she shined the light in his eye and moved left to right. After a moment, she turned the light off and jotted something quickly on her computer. She checked his breathing next, her brows creasing together before typing some more notes down on her computer. "Alright, let's do simple things first. Temperature and blood pressure." She smiled at him before grabbing the thermometer and wheeling over a machine. </p>
<p>He took the thermometer and placed it under his tongue. Holding out his arm, the equipment was wrapped around his bicep, a small clip on his index finger. The machine hummed as it squeezed his arm. Eventually the machine started loosening its grip and the thermometer beeped. "I don't understand how to read these machines." Peter joked. </p>
<p>May pointed to the machine and explained it to him. "The top is what we call your Systolic and the bottom is Diastolic. A normal reading would be top number under one-twenty and bottom number under eighty." She looked to him to see if he understood, but she also looked worried. </p>
<p>Looking at the numbers, Peter knew his wasn't looking too great. "So, I'm not exactly on the normal spectrum?" He asked, looking at his aunt and taking her hand. </p>
<p>Dr. Cho wrote down his numbers before offering them a reassuring smile. "Peter, your numbers are one-thirty eight over eighty-five. Normally this would be considered stage one of hypertension. And your temperature is at one hundred point two degrees. However, with your immune system, we wouldn't really know how alarming this is, if at all." She tapped a few keys quickly on her keyboard before standing to grab a pair of gloves. "We will need to run some tests to fully understand how your body works. You're a young kid in amazingly great shape. I wouldn't get too worked up until we know for sure." </p>
<p>"When you say test?" Peter swallowed hard, moving a little bit closer to his aunt. </p>
<p>May chuckled softly as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "I forgot to mention, Peter does not do well with needles." </p>
<p>Smiling, Dr. Cho grabbed a few items from a drawer and placed them on a clean tray. "Come on, the amazing Spider-Man can beat up some bad guys and take some pretty crazy hits. But you're telling me he can't handle a small needle?" She smiled at him comfortingly, but he was nothing less than phobic of needles. </p>
<p>Peter instinctively pulled his arms close to himself and looked at the needle currently still wrapped on the tray. "It's different." He said, his voice coming out more high pitched than intended. </p>
<p>May rubbed his arm soothingly. "He was diagnosed with trypanophobia very early on. Literal fear of needles." May said as she held onto him closely. "Just take a deep breath, and don't look, okay? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. But I don't think you can squeeze my hand anymore." May added her last remark jokingly and was happy it got a small laugh out of her nephew. </p>
<p>"Here, hold onto this." Dr. Cho grabbed a metal bar meant for stretching and handed it to Peter. He took it before turning to bury his face in May's side as she continued to rub his arm soothingly; he let his other arm drop to his lap. Dr. Cho rolled up his sleeve and took the rubber band, tying it above his elbow. She tried to be quick with preparing the needle, so he didn't think too much about it. "The band is really the most painful part." She joked and cleaned his arm with an alcohol wipe. </p>
<p>"It is uncomfortable." Peter offered a reply before taking a deep breath when he felt her trace a quick finger over his vein. </p>
<p>"Make a fist, and take another deep breath." Dr. Cho ordered, and as soon as he started inhaling, she pressed the needle into his skin. "Relax your fist." </p>
<p>Peter held his breath and squeezed the metal bar in his other hand. He was sweating deeply and had his eyes shut tight, trying to just take in the familiar scent of Aunt May to distract himself. He could feel the needle in his arm, feel his blood rushing to it as the doctor switched vials. His breathing started coming in quick short breaths. He felt Aunt May squeeze his arm, and knows she muttered something, but all he could hear was his heartbeat in his eardrums. </p>
<p>Finally, he felt the band release from his arm and the needle withdrawn, quickly replaced by a gauze pad. He slowly opened his eyes and finally let out the breath he'd been holding, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Aunt May pushed his hair back and smiled. "You did great, Peter." She congratulated. </p>
<p>Dr. Cho tossed out the used pieces and labeled the vials before taking off her gloves. "You're very brave, Mr. Parker. Thank you for trusting me." </p>
<p>Nodding, Peter loosened his grip on the metal bar and handed it back. It was clearly dented and would be unusable for its original purpose. "Sorry." His cheeks reddened with embarrassment. </p>
<p>"No need to be sorry. We all have something we need a little extra help with." Dr. Cho smiled. Taking the bar, she put it to the side and looked to May. "We will run some tests and I'll give you a call with all the results. For now, I wouldn't be too worried, he seems to just need some sleep for now. If anything is unusual tomorrow, call me right away."</p>
<p>The two shook hands and thanked one another before the curtain was pulled back and Happy turned to them. "All set?" He asked. </p>
<p>May nodded, wrapping her arm around Peter's shoulder and keeping him close all the way to the car. She made sure he was in and buckled down before getting into the passenger seat. With all the blood that had been taken, Peter fell asleep in the backseat before they even started moving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where'd you go yesterday?" MJ asked, closing Peter's locker, who had to quickly move his hand before it got slammed. </p>
<p>He looked at her in a bit of shock, taking off his headphones and badly balancing his folders in his arms. "What?" Peter asked, still not fully awake for the day. </p>
<p>Not a moment too soon, Ned came up behind MJ, panting slightly as though he had run down the hall. "Hey Pete, you feeling okay?" Ned asked, moving in front of MJ to stand directly in front of Peter, personal space completely forgotten. "Was it something crazy Spidey related?" Ned whispered aggressively. </p>
<p>Peter laughed and shook his head. "No, Ned. I'm pretty sure you would have seen that on the news if anything." He opened his locker again, but it was shut quickly again. "What's your deal, MJ?" Peter sighed, turning to give her his full attention. </p>
<p>"Don't ignore my question. Where'd you go yesterday?" MJ crossed her arms and leaned onto the closed lockers. </p>
<p>Ned looked from MJ to Peter quickly before seeming to remember yesterday. "Oh yeah! You weren't at decathlon drill. Our trip is coming up soon man. We gotta be prepared." Ned rambled. </p>
<p>"No, Ned." MJ snapped. It caused both boys to step back involuntarily, both with mouths shut, slightly afraid to say anything. "I'm talking about after lunch." </p>
<p>Peter's face drained of all color and he looked down. He'd forgotten MJ was in detention with him yesterday and had witnessed him having to leave for his appointment with the guidance counselor. Quickly, blood rushed back to his cheeks and he blushed in embarrassment once again. "I had an appointment." He said barely above a whisper. </p>
<p>The bell rang, and Peter visibly relaxed, but MJ smirked and intertwined her arm with his. "Come along, detention buddy." </p>
<p>Peter's head dropped and he took a deep breath. "Can this be one of those 'I don't actually care' moments from you?" He asked, looking up at her with a smile. </p>
<p>She smiled in return and shook her head. "Not a chance. See you later, Ned." </p>
<p>"You both have to stop leaving me at lunch alone." Ned whined before waving and heading to class. </p>
<p>The two friends walked arm in arm together towards the detention room, the halls becoming clearer as students rushed to their classrooms. They walked slowly, mostly due to MJ putting pressure on his arm to slow him down; and Peter would never use his strength against her. So he let himself be stalled, even though he really didn't want to have this conversation. </p>
<p>"Remember when you texted me at two in the morning and said you owed me?" She finally spoke when there were barely any bodies left in the hallway. When he nodded, she continued. "Welp, this is that moment. See, I wouldn't be intrigued by this, except you didn't return and the teacher had to go find out where you were. Nurse's office he said. So that wasn't the original destination." </p>
<p>Peter listened to her deduction and knew he wouldn't really be able to get around this. MJ was too smart, and clearly paid attention to him. "Are you using the word intrigued in place of worry?" Peter joked. </p>
<p>MJ scoffed and nudged him softly. "I'll never use that word. Makes me gag." </p>
<p>"Admit you were worried." Peter cooed, smirking at her. </p>
<p>"Admit there's something deeper you haven't told me and Ned." MJ returned the smirk and stopped walking. "Come on. Out with it, Parker. I need to make sure you're still able to go on this trip." </p>
<p>"Are you using your status as team captain as a threat against me?" Peter chuckled. When MJ crossed her arms, he sighed just as the final bell rang. No more students in the halls except for them two. "Okay, fine. The only way I can stay on the decathlon team and not have my rights stripped from any events is to see the guidance counselor every day. There, satisfied? I'm in therapy. I gotta talk about my feelings and why I did what I did. I don't have a choice." Peter crossed his arms and visibly pouted. </p>
<p>MJ listened and watched his demeanor change as he got angry at just the thought about it. "Yeah? How's that working out for you?" She asked, and offered a small smile when he looked up at her with a slightly aggravated expression. "Peter, there's nothing wrong with needing to speak to a guidance counselor. There's nothing wrong with needing a bit of help." She reached forward and grabbed his hand before quickly pulling away again, seeming shocked at her own movement. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Peter rubbed his face with both his hands a few times and sighed. "No, this is different. If I wanted to talk to someone, I would have. But I'm being forced into these sessions and I hate it." Peter stammered, taking a shaky breath and immediately hating himself for getting emotional. "Can we please drop it?" He pleaded. </p>
<p>Taking a moment, MJ intertwined their arms again and started walking. "We're late for detention." Was all she said and led them to the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter finished his work well before the lunch bell rang. The teacher left to go get their bagged food and the students started moving around. Scooting his chair closer to MJ, Peter tapped on her desk, drawing attention away from her book. "Do you purposely do things to land in here?" He questioned, resting his chin in his palm. </p>
<p>Shrugging, MJ motioned to the room. "What's there not to like about it?" She looked back to her book and continued reading. </p>
<p>"Something tells me that was a serious remark." He noted, and when MJ didn't respond, he really wondered. "Elaborate?" </p>
<p>With a sigh, MJ put the bookmark in the binding and closed the book. "I don't have to be around a bunch of people who aggravate me. And it's a nice place to read and draw. It's quiet." MJ mimicked his seated position as she finished elaborating. </p>
<p>Honestly, Peter couldn't find anything really bad about that. He knows MJ prefers to be out of view and away from the mainstream of school life. "But, you don't get to see your friends if you're stuck in here all day." Not sure if this was a valid argument when it came to her, but he tried anyways. </p>
<p>"My friend is stuck in here with me." MJ answered nonchalantly. </p>
<p>Peter smiled and looked down as he felt his cheeks warm. Clearing his throat, Peter fiddled with the edge of his paperwork. "Well, we better make lunch count then, since it's the only time we get to talk." </p>
<p>The teacher returned with the lunches and handed a bag out to everyone. Today, they actually got turkey and cheese rather than peanut butter and jelly. Grateful for the change, Peter ate his whole lunch while chatting with MJ about the book she was reading. He wasn't a huge reader, but did enjoy it when he had time to sit down and escape into a book world. </p>
<p>When the bell finally rang, everyone returned to their seats and Peter tried to sink into his. He slouched as far down as he could and kept his head down. The teacher actually had to stand to see him, but eventually did. "Parker. Appointment." </p>
<p>With a whine, Peter grabbed his backpack, gave a small wave to MJ, and left the room. Maybe if he got there fast and just didn't say anything, the session would be cut short. But the more Peter thought about it, the more he wondered what the last two sessions held. He made a mental note to bring this up to the counselor today. </p>
<p>With a quick knock, he heard the greeting from the other side and entered the office. "Hello." Peter greeted first, taking a seat in his usual spot. </p>
<p>The doctor was already seated in the adjacent seat, seeming eager to start their session. "Mr. Parker, welcome back. How are you feeling today?" </p>
<p>"Actually, I have a pretty weird question." Peter interjected, placing his bag at his feet. </p>
<p>Dr. Rinehart looked shocked at the fact that Peter seemed to be talking and nodded quickly. "Of course, go ahead. Though there is no such thing as a weird question. Not in my office!" The man laughed. </p>
<p>Nodding, Peter felt a warmth overcome him and that thick air started filling his lungs. "Well, it's just that it's Thursday. And I can recall our first session on Monday. It wasn't very long. But, Tuesday and Wednesday are a blur. Not even a blur, I literally don't remember anything about our talks. I know I came here, and then I kinda remember leaving. But nothing else." Peter finished, clearing his throat and wiping his forehead of sweat. </p>
<p>"That's not weird at all, Peter." The doctor smiled. "You're not used to therapy, and when being forced to think about things you may not want to remember, your mind blocks it out. You basically start to feel sick and blackout all of the unwanted thoughts." </p>
<p>"But, to not remember anything?" Peter questioned. "And this room always feels hot and like, thick?" </p>
<p>Laughing again a bit and waving his hand, the doctor sat forward in his seat. "Here, let's take a few breathing exercises together. Ready? In through the nose and out through the mouth." He took an exaggerated breath in, motioning for Peter to do the same. </p>
<p>His spidey sense started poking at him, the back of his neck burning. "Sir, I--" </p>
<p>"Breathing exercise requires no talking." Dr. Rinehart cut off, taking another deep breath. "We will do this for a few minutes. Now, deep breath in." </p>
<p>Swallowing hard, Peter did as he was told and took a deep breath in, then let it out. He mimicked the doctor, spending the next few minutes taking deep breaths, his head feeling lighter with each one. Eventually, he was relaxed in his chair, eyes heavy and feeling sick. His lungs burned and his heart hammered in his chest. </p>
<p>A ticking sound started, and Peter felt a rush of memories hit him. "No, please." He protested. "Not again." </p>
<p>"Just relax, Peter. We just have a little bit to get through today." The doctor taunted. "Let's get you back to that first feeling we spoke of. That feeling of triumph." </p>
<p>Peter felt dizzy, as though his whole body was being spun in circles until he reached that moment, right after his fist had landed a hit on Flash. "I remember." He coughed out, the air around him making his throat ache and his voice raspy. </p>
<p>"Good. And the feeling right before that. The loss. Get there." The doctor demanded. </p>
<p>Shutting his eyes tight, Peter didn't want to remember that moment. That one moment that made him snap for the first time. But the more he tried to fight it, the sicker he felt. It was too late. "I'm there." </p>
<p>The doctor sat forward even more in his seat. "You said you lost Mr. Stark. Eugene made a comment about him, didn't he?" The doctors words sounded eager and almost condescending. </p>
<p>"Yes." Peter huffed out, stuck in that moment. </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, the only sound was the ticking filling every crevice of the room. "Get to the moment you lost him." </p>
<p>Peter felt an electric jolt hit his spine as his spidey sense screamed at him. "No!" Peter shouted pleadingly. "No, please, I don't want to." Tears fell down his cheeks, but he was unable to open his eyes. </p>
<p>"The moment he died, Peter. Think of where you were, what you were seeing and doing, the moment Tony Stark died." The doctor's words practically crawled out of his mouth and into Peter's ears. </p>
<p>His head spun, the nausea ready to make itself known. His body was in a full sweat once more as he internally pleaded with his mind to stop. Peter knew all he had to do was make it to the door. But his body wouldn't move. His hands gripped onto the armrest tightly, causing the wood to start cracking. "Please." Peter whispered. </p>
<p>"Get there." Was all the doctor demanded. </p>
<p>The crackling thunder sounded from every direction. The fight was over, the alien invaders were turning to dust just like he had before. His eyes landed on Rhodey helping Tony sit up. Peter rushed over, calling for Mr. Stark. He was watching him slip away. Not ten minutes ago the man had hugged him tightly,  full of life. Now he lay here dying. "Mr. Stark." Peter wept, opening his eyes to the blurry vision of the office. "I'm there." He whimpered. </p>
<p>The doctor stood up from his seat and sighed contently. "Good. Stay there. Keep that moment in your mind, at all times. Feel that feeling." He stopped the timer. "Tomorrow is Friday, I'll see you after lunch." Dr. Rinehart didn't turn to look at the student, instead stared out the window, timer in hand. </p>
<p>Peter grabbed his backpack and left the office. He was sweaty, dizzy, feeling weak and tired. But mostly he was overwhelmingly distraught. Once out of the office, he roamed the halls in a daze, the memory of the whole meeting slipping away quickly. He couldn't focus on that; the only thought right now was that moment when he watched Tony die. </p>
<p>Eventually, and not really sure how, Peter made it back to the detention room. He sat in his seat sluggishly, noticed MJ look his way, and hid his face in his arms on the desk. Peter was trying to stop himself from crying, hoping no one would notice. After a while, his eyes grew heavy again and he fell asleep. </p>
<p>"Peter?" MJ's voice sounded, followed by a soft shake to his shoulder. </p>
<p>Groggily, Peter opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hm?" He groaned, sitting up and stretching. </p>
<p>MJ tossed her backpack over her shoulder and kicked at his lightly. "Come on, dork. The bell rang. We are free for decathlon." She eyed him cautiously. "You don't look so good. You haven't since you came back from the counselors office."</p>
<p>Grabbing his bag, Peter couldn't bring himself to smile as he stood up. There was no reassuring her or himself this time. The only thing he could feel was the sadness, depression, and desperation for it to not be true. For Tony to still be here. It happened months ago now, but it felt like seconds. He was there, in that moment, his mind trapped. </p>
<p>When he didn't answer, MJ tugged at his sleeve but didn't get a response. "Hey. Parker." She spoke a bit more forcefully and snapped her fingers in his face. </p>
<p>"Huh?" Peter responded, looking up at MJ. </p>
<p>Seeing his features as he blankly stared, MJ became even more suspicious. Dare she'd admit it, the worry was making itself present. "Where's this new counselors office?" </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Peter waved off her question. "It's nothing." He finally answered, and even though it was two words, it was more than he cared to speak. </p>
<p>Without another word to him, MJ turned on her heels and walked out of the room with sheer determination. "Nothing my ass." She muttered, paying no attention to the fact that Peter quickly caught up with her. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" He asked nervously. </p>
<p>MJ didn't answer, just eyed the room labels quickly as she stormed down the halls, pushing past the mass of students. She received disapproving comments, but didn't give a second glance as she continued down the hall, ignoring Peter's pleas from close behind. Finally, a door caught her eye with a large DR. stamped onto the glass. She read the full label 'DR. Ludwig Rinehart - Guidance Counselor'. Without knocking, MJ shoved the door open and stepped into the office. "What the hell did you do to my friend?" She asked before even laying eyes on the man seated behind the desk. </p>
<p>Peter reached the room, and hesitated entering as his spidey sense immediately started warning him. "MJ, please." Peter almost whispered but forced his voice a little higher. His arm extended, reaching for her from the hallway. </p>
<p>It was quiet for a moment, the students in the hallways diminishing as they left the school. Dr. Rinehart placed his pen down softly and closed the folder he was working through. "I'm sorry, young lady, but I do not know what you are referring to." The atmosphere was thick with an obvious standoff. </p>
<p>"Cut the bullshit." MJ snapped at the man, keeping herself held high. "Peter was fine before he came to see you. Now he looks sick and ready to collapse. It's been the same the last three days in a row. Only after seeing you. So, I'll ask again. What the hell did you do to my friend?" She pointed an accusing finger at the man, ignoring Peter's continued plea's as the halls were now completely empty. </p>
<p>Eyeing the boy behind her, Dr. Rinehart shook his head before opening a drawer to his right. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. What is your name?" </p>
<p>Peter suddenly felt his spidey sense spike as the doctor seemed to be reaching for something. Time seemed to slow down as he flung his backpack around, ripped it open to grab a web shooter. It slipped onto his wrist just as the doctor started retrieving whatever he was getting in the drawer. Peter held out his arm, shooting a web that landed on MJ's lower back and he yanked hard, pulling her out of the room and crashing into him. </p>
<p>Managing to keep his balance, he wrapped an arm around her waist and got them out of sight of the open door. The doctor's chair screeched against the floor, and Peter opened a classroom door and shoved MJ in before closing the door behind them quietly. When she went to speak, Peter quickly placed his hand over her mouth and kept her close, eyeing the shadow piercing through the bottom of the door. </p>
<p>When the shadow could not be seen anymore, Peter relied on his hyper senses to listen and only relaxed when it seemed the doctor was no longer close by. He let go of MJ and felt his body go weak. A sweat had built up but he hadn't realized it through the adrenaline rush. Neither of them said a word, just sat in the dark classroom. </p>
<p>Finally, MJ reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Better tell the team drill is cancelled." She broke the silence and started texting. </p>
<p>"We should move, before he goes back to his office." Peter suggested, his voice was raspy and he seemed to be short of breath. Moving to the door, Peter first focused on his senses, and when it seemed it was safe enough, he opened the door and stepped out first.  </p>
<p>MJ grabbed onto his upper arm and pulled him towards one end of the hall. "This way." She led them to a side exit that people barely used. </p>
<p>They both pulled on their hoodies as they walked away. Neither of them spoke a word until they were a block away from the school. Peter looked nervously at MJ before pointing. "Um, may I? Your sweater is uh, it has a spot of dust." He reached over and quickly peeled the spider web fluid off of her sweater and crumbled it in his hand, trying to be discreet. "MJ, I gotta tell you something." </p>
<p>Sighing, MJ stopped walking and turned to her friend, speaking a bit lower. "That you're Spider-Man. Yeah, I know." </p>
<p>"What?" Peter questioned, shocked by her sudden outburst. "No, I, uh." But nothing else came to mind. </p>
<p>"I mean, it's kinda obvious. Washington, and then how you just disappeared on the bus when the alien spaceship was first landing in New York. Well before the blip, by the way. And I know that Ned knows." She confirmed, still keeping her voice a bit low. "You also did just shoot me with a spider web and yanked me seven feet out of the counselors office." </p>
<p>Having no energy left, Peter just took in a deep breath and nodded. "Please don't tell anyone." Peter looked up at her, that tired blankness reappearing on his face. </p>
<p>Shaking her head, MJ offered a smirk. "Peter, I've known for a long time. If I wanted to spill your secret I would have months ago. Don't worry. I don't care enough to tell anyone." She joked, but when it didn't get the usual smile and sarcastic snap back, MJ frowned. "He did something to you." </p>
<p>"What? Oh, no. It's not him. I just…" Peter's voice trailed off, a lump forming as he couldn't get Tony Stark out of his head. </p>
<p>"You should have that guy come pick you up. The one in the expensive looking car." MJ suggested, crossing her arms. </p>
<p>This time, Peter shook his head and started walking again. "I don't want to bother Happy. Besides, the train station is right there. I just want to go home." Peter sounded tired. </p>
<p>"Fine. But I'm riding the train with you. Come on." There was no room for argument, and Peter followed his friend to the subway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p><br/>By the time Peter got home, May was still at work. Peter was sweating hard and his breathing came in short quick sessions. His eyes were ready to burst with fresh tears and he couldn't hold them back anymore. Locking the door, Peter slid down it onto the floor and openly wept. He wasn't sure how long he sat there crying, but eventually when there were no more tears to cry, Peter got to his feet and headed to shower. </p>
<p>This time, the day didn't wash away with the water, but it did get him to stop sweating. Tossing the worn clothes into the laundry basket, Peter puts on some comfy pajamas and crawled into bed with his phone. The sky grew dark quickly as Peter just lay there trying to labor his breathing. Tapping his phone, he quickly scrolled through the contacts and landed on Mr. Stark. Before he pressed call, Peter forced himself to turn the phone over so he couldn't see it. </p>
<p>Keys jingled in the hallway, and Peter sat up quickly. Hearing the keys unlock his door, Peter quickly got out of bed and rushed over to his aunt. Once she locked the door and turned, Peter engulfed her into a hug. She was surprised at first, but when his body trembled and he audibly sobbed, May dropped everything from her hands and quickly held onto her nephew. "Peter? What's the matter?" She asked, petting his head and rubbing his back soothingly. </p>
<p>Peter didn't answer, he couldn't. The tears continued to leak and if he tried to take a deep breath, his breathing shook and a fresh wave of sobs overcame him. May guided him over to the couch, and the two sat down together. Bringing his legs up, Peter cuddled into May's side, arm still wrapped around her. </p>
<p>They stood like this for a long time, May giving him all the time he needed to let it out. She offered reassuring words and kept running her fingers through his hair soothingly. Finally, his hysterics calmed down and the breathing came in normal, a few hiccups here and there. "I'm sorry." Peter apologized, his voice thick and raspy. </p>
<p>"No, don't you apologize." May softly reprimanded. "What happened?" </p>
<p>Peter took a moment to try and describe it to himself before saying anything. "I got sick again today. I didn't vomit, but the sweating, the weakness, dizzy, sleepy. All of it. And then I couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Stark. About that moment on the battlefield when he did it." Peter's breathing started coming in quick again, so he took a moment to take a deep breath.  </p>
<p>Holding him close, May waited until his breathing returned to normal before speaking. "Was it after seeing the guidance counselor again?" When he nodded, she took a deep breath. "I'm going down to that school tomorrow and talking with your principal. I need to know what is going on." </p>
<p>Nodding softly, Peter felt exhausted. "Can I stay home tomorrow? I also may need a new backpack?" He asked, hiding his face below his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Yes, baby, you can stay home. And I have a stack in the closet. I buy backpacks wholesale for you. Now come on, let's make something to eat." May patted his back lightly and they rose off the couch together. </p>
<p>They ate sandwiches, Peter's appetite completely gone but he ate to not worry May any further. Once done, Peter retreated to his bedroom and lay down. His body ached as though he had just taken a beating from the Vulture again. Turning off the lamp, Peter let his eyes adjust to the darkness and sighed. It did nothing to help his head stray from the memory of his mentor dying. </p>
<p>The sound of Aunt May talking caught his attention, and he heard her reference Dr. Cho. The doctor did say to call her if anything happened again. Peter heard a phone buzz and looked at his cellphone, but it wasn't ringing. The vibrations continued, and Peter got out of bed to grab his torn backpack, reaching in and pulling out the cell phone Nick Fury had left. </p>
<p>The screen lit up with an unknown number. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched the screen stay lit as the phone continued to vibrate. Finally, it stopped and the screen went dark. He waited another few minutes before putting the phone back in his bag. It didn't vibrate with a voicemail this time. He was so screwed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning - panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter slept in Friday morning. He hadn't even heard May leave, but knew she had when he exited the bedroom and saw a note left on the kitchen counter. It just said to eat and get rest, and that she'd be home early so they could meet with Dr. Cho again. Leaving to wash up in the bathroom, he returned to the kitchen to find something to eat. Raiding the cabinets, Peter ate a small bowl of cereal before retreating back to his bed. </p>
<p>Grabbing his phone, he saw some text from Ned and MJ, and another from May. He sent her a quick text letting her know he ate. He then opened the message thread from Ned. Normally, Peter would have laughed at his crazed text that held many assumptions, but Peter felt nothing. He sent him a quick text saying he just didn't feel good, and wouldn't be able to make it to his place that evening to build the Millennium Falcon. The response was quick from his friend. </p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: So, you told MJ? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: She kinda found out. Says she knew for a long time. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: She said you freaked out yesterday and yanked her out of a room with your spider web! Can you shoot me with it? I wanna know how it feels. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: Ned, that's weird. No. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: Remember when I told you about this other sense I have when there's danger? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: Yeah, your spidey sense, I remember everything. I'm your guy in the chair man. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: Well, when MJ was talking to the guidance counselor, it really started going crazy when he was looking for something from a drawer. I knew we had to get out of there. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ned: Oh man. Is that why she's not in school today? </em>
</p>
<p>Peter froze in their texting thread. MJ hadn't gone to school? He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her take a sick day off. Switching threads, Peter opened the text from MJ and read through it. </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Hey weirdo, how are you feeling? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Ned texted me, said you aren't in school today. Neither am I. Felt sick. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Text me later. </em>
</p>
<p>Peter quickly typed out a text to her, worried that she may have symptoms like him, but possibly much worse. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: How are you feeling? What symptoms did you have?</em>
</p>
<p>MJ's reply took a bit of time, but eventually came through. </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: I just felt sick? Like the usual. Nausea, headache, dizzy. Don't really know what brought it on. Maybe those bagged school lunches are poison. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: Don't think I've ever seen you take a sick day. Even when you are sick, you show up to school. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Yeah, I like the thought of getting others sick who dare come close to me. But this was different. Felt like I had no energy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: That's how I've been feeling lately. </em>
</p>
<p>There was a moment's pause in their texting, Peter knowing what she was going to text next. </p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Only after going into Dr. Rinehart's office. Why'd you pull me out of the room yesterday Pete? You never said, and then we hid from the guy. </em>
</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Peter started typing out an explanation, deleting it over and over again. It was always hard to explain to others his experiences with the advancements. </p>
<p>
  <em>P: So, all of my senses have been dialed up to an eleven basically. Hearing, seeing, touching, everything. But it also gives me a sense when there is danger present. It practically screams at me when there is crazy danger that is immediate. I felt that yesterday when Dr. Rinehart was reaching into his drawer. I don't know what he was grabbing, but I knew it wasn't good and I had to get you out of there. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Interesting. Well, if you felt that, then this guy can't be good news. What did you and he talk about? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: That's the thing, I don't remember. I never do after our sessions. I just always feel sick. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: Did he give you any hints when you first met him that he was crazy? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: No. <br/>
<br/>
</em>
  <em>P: Kinda? I met him in a park during my suspension when I snuck out of the house one day. He sat on the swing next to me. Said he liked chemistry and was a therapist. I had Happy check him out, and everything cleared. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>MJ: He likes chemistry? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>P: Yeah, that's what he said. </em>
</p>
<p>MJ didn't reply after that. Peter plugged his phone onto the charger and lay back down. He still felt like there was barely any energy in his whole body. The depression kept him in a lull as his mind forced that dreadful moment to replay in a continuous loop. Eventually, eyes tired from trying not to cry, Peter fell asleep. </p>
<p><br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Peter? Wake up sweetie." May's soft voice entered his dream and slowly, he opened his eyes. She smiled at him and brushed his hair out of his face. "Think we need to take you for a haircut." </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Peter pulled the quilt higher up and groaned. "Sleepy." He mumbled. </p>
<p>May softly pulled the blanket back down. "I know, but we have to go to see the doctor. And your friend is here to see you." May added the last part with a bit more of a happy tone. </p>
<p>Turning over to face her with his eyes squinting from the light coming in, he sat up and tossed the blanket off. "I thought Ned was hanging out with his mom tonight." Peter said through a yawn. </p>
<p>Shaking her head and standing, May headed for the door. "It's not Ned. It's your friend Michelle. She's in the living room, don't keep her waiting long. It's rude." May winked at him before leaving the room. </p>
<p>Peter looked down at his pajamas and quickly got up to close his door and get dressed. He grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and dressed quickly. Leaving the room, Peter headed for the bathroom first to wash up again and fix his hair. He didn't know why he was embarrassed to be seen comfortable at home, but just the thought made his cheeks flush. </p>
<p>Finally ready, Peter exited the bathroom and headed to the living room where MJ was sitting with Aunt May and a cup of tea. "Hey, MJ, what's up?" He asked, taking a seat next to Aunt May. </p>
<p>"I told your aunt about yesterday. I think we've been exposed to something from the moment we stepped into that office." MJ said, her voice sounding a little weaker than usual. </p>
<p>Peter looked to his aunt who seemed to be deep in thought. "Aunt May?" </p>
<p>She looked up at him and offered a warm smile. "I don't know what to make of it. But I went to the school today, and of course the guidance counselor wasn't in. Mr. Morita said he had called out earlier this morning." May looked at her watch and stood up. "Come on you two, Happy should be here in a minute to pick us up." May grabbed her phone and keys and headed for the door. </p>
<p>The two teens followed her, and sure enough when they got downstairs, Happy was waiting for them. "Hey, who's your friend?" He asked. </p>
<p>"This is Michelle. She's coming with us." Aunt May answered, opening the back door and motioning for them both to get in. </p>
<p>MJ looked to Peter, and when he nodded, she got in the car and he followed. Happy seemed a bit nervous as he fixed his already done tie. "I don't know if she'll have clearance." Happy cleared his throat, but when Aunt May looked at him with a glare, he nodded quickly. "You're right, I'll just call ahead." Happy quickly took out his phone and made a call as May got into the passenger seat. </p>
<p>"I think it's important for Dr. Cho to examine her as well, since your body heals fast, Peter. Something may have been missed." May offered them her reasoning and smiled back at both of them. "Everything is going to be fine, Michelle. You're not afraid of needles, are you?" </p>
<p>Shaking her head, MJ cleared her throat. "No, I'm fine with needles. And please, just MJ, Mrs. Parker." She smiled. </p>
<p>"Well then, just Aunt May for me. It's nice to finally meet you, MJ. I've heard a lot about you." May smiled, noticing her nephew stiffen slightly when MJ turned to look at him. "All good, of course. Says you're a tough team captain." She added. </p>
<p>"Gotta be. Men don't like women in charge." MJ smirked, and received a laugh from May. </p>
<p>Peter shrunk in his seat, crossing his arms and looking out the window. He was grateful when Happy entered the car and nodded to May before pulling away from the building. Peter had just woken up from napping all day, but he was tired again. Resting his head on the headrest, he fell asleep. </p>
<p>What felt like no time at all, Aunt May was waking both him and MJ. They both got out of the car groggily and stretched with a yawn. Peter walked around the car and to MJ's side, offering a small smile. "Welcome to Avengers base." He motioned for her to follow as Happy had already climbed the stairs and was waiting. </p>
<p>The three of them caught up and followed him to the elevator. "Please do not touch anything. And do not speak about anything that you may see or hear. What happens at the base, stays at the base." Happy spoke sternly before fixing his suit just as the elevator doors opened. </p>
<p>Dr. Cho was waiting for them and smiled as they exited the elevator. "Hello everyone." She shook May's hand before motioning for them to follow. "Okay, Peter, you're on this bed here. And Michelle, you're here." She smiled at them both and watched as they climbed onto the medical beds that were only divided by a curtain. </p>
<p>Aunt May stood on the outside so she could see both teens, Happy next to her with his hands shoved into his pockets. Suddenly, he took out his phone and a deep frown crossed his face. He swallowed hard before looking up. "I have to take this. Excuse me." He fixed Peter with a glare before leaving the area. </p>
<p>Dr. Cho waved him off and looked at Peter. "How are you feeling today?" She asked, stepping into his curtained area and tapping the computer awake. </p>
<p>"Um, okay I guess." He answered, a bit worried of saying too much with MJ in the direct next space. </p>
<p>A small sigh escaped the doctor's lips and she sat on a rolling stool with a smile. "Peter, we won't get to the bottom of all this unless you're honest with me." She spoke a bit lower, in hopes he'd understand he could do the same. </p>
<p>Peter looked to Aunt May who gave a small nod. "I'm going to stay with MJ while you two talk." She said, walking to the other side of the curtain. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Peter closed his eyes. As soon as he did, the scene played out as though he were there, watching it happen in real time. The lump in his throat was back and his second deep breath was shaky. "I keep seeing it happen." He opened his eyes, burning with fresh tears. "I don't know why. I don't want to think about it. But I can barely get that moment with Mr. Stark out of my head. It makes me so anxious, so devastated, depressed. If I close my eyes, it's happening. But I'm so tired and all I want to do is sleep." He explained, a few tears running down his cheek. </p>
<p>Dr. Cho didn't go to her computer to take notes. This was a moment the kid needed someone to just listen and ask small questions. Not to feel like a patient, but a person. "Has it been like this since it happened?" She questioned softly. </p>
<p>Peter shook his head and took another shaky breath. "No. I mean, at first it was. All the time, every night. But slowly it started to push itself to the back of my mind. The sound of thunder still haunts me and I think I'm just traumatized by it." He wiped his eyes aggressively and thanked the doctor when she handed him some tissue. </p>
<p>She didn't rush him, and let him cry for a while before asking another question. "When did it start pushing back to the front of your mind?" </p>
<p>Taking a moment, Peter had noticed it started early in the week, but only really been present since yesterday. "Hasn't stopped since early this week. But the past twenty-four hours have been the worst." </p>
<p>With a nod, Dr. Cho stood up and motioned for him to lay back. "Just rest for awhile. I'm gonna go talk to your friend. If you need anything, I'm right there." She motioned to the curtain before patting his shoulder and leaving the area. </p>
<p>Aunt May excused herself to check on her nephew just as Happy returned. He straightened his suit and smiled nervously. "Hey, can I have a quick chat with Peter in the next room?" He asked, phone still in his head. </p>
<p>She looked to Peter as he sat up, seeing his red eyes, she ignored Happy and walked over to him quickly. "Are you okay?" May quickly looked him over. </p>
<p>"I'm okay, May. Just had to talk about some stuff that gets me emotional." Peter smiled softly and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be right back." He followed Happy out of the area. </p>
<p>As soon as they were a good distance away, Happy returned to his normal angry look at the teen. "What did I tell you?!" He spoke in a loud whisper, knowing this was open space and didn't want his voice to carry. </p>
<p>Peter's brows creased in confusion and he frowned. "About what?" </p>
<p>Happy held up his phone and showed that it was still on a call, but muted and the number shown was unknown. "That if Nick Fury calls you and you don't pick up, then I have to. And if I had to, I was coming after you." He still scolded Peter in a loud whisper and looked around to make sure no one was coming around. "You need to speak to him." Happy held out the phone. </p>
<p>"What?! Why?!" Peter mimicked the loud whisper, not wanting Aunt May to hear. </p>
<p>Happy shrugged. "I don't know, but he's been trying to reach you." He shoved the phone in Peter's hands. </p>
<p>Peter shook his head nervously. "No, I'm not, I don't." He stuttered, looking at the phone still on mute. "I told you, I don't really want to talk to Nick Fury. And now isn't really the best time." He motioned to the medical bay. </p>
<p>"No, you don't get to pick when the best time is. If he's calling you, it's for a reason." Happy said, a bit more aggressively and motioning to the phone. </p>
<p>Peter knows the call has been muted for some time. So maybe it wouldn't be such a shocker if the call suddenly dropped. He raised the phone, his finger hovering over the mic button. Quickly he moved it to the red button and hung up the call. When he looked up, Happy's face had gone completely white, his hands held out in front of him. "I'm sorry, I just can't right now." Peter shoved the phone back into Happy's hands and quickly walked back towards his bed. </p>
<p>"Kid! You just?! You do not ghost Nick Fury!" Happy did yell this time, but he didn't follow Peter. </p>
<p>Walking quickly, Peter made it back to his bed and quickly lay on it. His eyes burned with fresh tears and he wanted so badly to just be home and in bed.  </p>
<p>The curtain that divided the rooms was suddenly opened and MJ stood there, a band-aid on her arm from where they took blood. "Dr. Cho and Aunt May are talking down the hall." She said tiredly.</p>
<p>Peter sat up, and quickly wiped his eyes but knew it was a lost cause. She had seen him cry before, so what was the point of trying to hide it now. "Blood work?" Peter asked through a sniffle, pointing to her arm. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me. I don't mind needles." She answered, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. </p>
<p>"Lucky you." Peter retorted, slightly shivering at the simple thought of one. When she raised a questioning eyebrow, Peter sighed and hugged his knees to his chest. "Promise you won't laugh?" </p>
<p>MJ shook her head slightly. "You know I can't guarantee that." At least she was honest. </p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes but decided to answer anyway. "I'm afraid of needles. I don't do well around them. Never have, never will." He watched her for a moment, but she didn't laugh, just looked curious. "It's called Trypanophobia. A fear of needles and medical procedures, specifically." He seemed to answer her wavering question. </p>
<p>"I was curious, cause I'm sure you fight bad guys with sharp knives." MJ stated. </p>
<p>"Yeah, but I don't exactly make a habit of letting them stab me." Peter joked lightly. </p>
<p>With a smile, MJ nudged his knee. "Glad to get a joke out of you. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Though I'm assuming Ned already knows?" She asked just to be sure. </p>
<p>"I don't think there is a single thing that Ned doesn't know to be honest." Peter noted but smiled nonetheless. </p>
<p>They were quiet for a moment, the silence comfortable. MJ turned where she sat to face her friend, one leg hanging off the bed. "I heard what you told Dr. Cho. About living that moment over and over. It must be really hard and, um, I'm really sorry you are going through that." She kept her expression even as she spoke, picking at the bed sheet. </p>
<p>Peter kept his eyes on her hands, watching the one thread on the bed sheet pull further out the more she yanked on it. "Thanks." He mumbled, but knew she heard when she gave a small nod. </p>
<p>They were silent a bit longer before she spoke again. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Peter cleared his throat before voicing his response. "Not really, no." </p>
<p>"It might help, you know." MJ hinted, leaving the thread on the bed sheet alone and looking at him directly now. </p>
<p>Peter stood quiet for a moment, and was grateful that she didn't rush him. He looked up at her, seeing he had her undivided attention and let out a shaky breath. "I watched it happen, MJ. We were supposed to get the stones into the quantum realm, but his army was huge. T'Challa was stuck, so I got the gauntlet and tried to get it to Scott, uh, Ant-Man. But I was almost overrun and then the ship above started shooting hundreds of bullets right on top of us. I thought I was gonna die right there, hugging the gauntlet as hard as I could." He trailed off. </p>
<p>MJ was patient, and she reached over to grab his hand. This time, she didn't pull away, and he was grateful for the reassurance. "Take your time." She whispered. </p>
<p>Taking a moment, Peter wiped his tearing eye with his free hand, the other held onto her offered one. "Suddenly it stopped. I had lived, but I was exhausted and hurt. But Carol, I mean, Captain Marvel came to help. I handed her the gauntlet and just tried to keep fighting. Tried to make sure nothing came from behind. I didn't realize the machine had been destroyed. That she had dropped the gauntlet from the explosion. He got it. Thanos got it and Mr. Stark was closest to him when he pushed Carol back. He knew what would happen. I just remember hearing that thunder from the snap. The aliens turned to dust and Rhodey was helping Mr. Stark sit up. I--" He was openly crying now, his voice was stuck. </p>
<p>Squeezing his hand, MJ still didn't rush him. "Breathe, Peter. Deep breaths and take your time." </p>
<p>Peter took a moment to internally thank his friend. He'd never seen her act this nice towards anyone. She'd never been this nice to him, but right now she was showing him a whole different side and he was honored to be on the receiving end. "I ran over. I spoke to him, but he couldn't answer back. He was slipping away right in front of my eyes. And there was nothing I could do about it but beg him not to go and cry. I watched him die, MJ. I watched. Mr. Stark was so much more than Iron Man or an internship. He was the only Avenger who believed in me, took me on, helped me. He was like a father to me. I loved him so much. If I was faster, or stronger, and would have gotten those stones to Scott...he'd still be here." Peter's brows furrowed and he dropped his head so his forehead rested on his knees as he cried. </p>
<p>Leaving a moment to make sure he was done, MJ took a deep breath of her own, looking away to wipe her eyes quickly before looking back. "Peter, you can not blame yourself for that. You, and many others stronger than you, were fighting the craziest son of a bitch in the universe. The fact that you were even fighting in that war still blows my mind. But, Peter, you did everything you could have done with the predicament you were in." She spoke slowly and gave his hand a squeeze every time he sobbed. </p>
<p>Peter shook his head as his free hand balled into a hard fist. The moment replayed in his head over and over. The life leaving Tony's eyes as he begged him not to go. Nothing could be done. "I should have been faster. I should have been stronger!" He sobbed through his words and couldn't focus on anything else but the memory. His breathing started coming in short and quick, his heart pounding in his chest. Suddenly, it was very hot and hard to breathe. </p>
<p>MJ picked up on his change in demeanor and quickly stood up, still not letting go of his hand. "Hey, Peter, listen to me. You gotta focus, breathe deeply. You're hyperventilating." When it seemed he hadn't heard her, she squeezed his hand and pushed on his shoulder to get him to lay back. He wasn't focused enough to fight her, and he fell back with ease. She noticed the sweat that quickly built on his face and tried again. "Peter, can you hear me?" </p>
<p>His eyes were shut hard, the white room and bright lights were too much for his eyes. The memory replaying, his thoughts of failure, it all sent him into a panic, and his senses were unfocused and too advanced. He heard MJ's light worried voice and nodded to answer her question. "Yeah." He huffed out. </p>
<p>"Good. Now take one deep breath. We'll do it together on the count of three, okay?" She asked, keeping her eyes on him. When he nodded quickly, she smiled softly. He was placing all his trust in her. "Alright, ready? One, two, three." She took in a deep breath, watching as he followed. </p>
<p>A few tears escaped his shut eyes and he exhaled with a few sobs escaping, but was reassured by his friend's soft squeeze to his hand. He returned the gesture lightly. "Again?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, ready?" She asked, leaning against the bed. "One, two, three." She took another deep breath with him, and this time they let it out together. </p>
<p>After a few more minutes of this, Peter slowly opened his eyes. The brightness still hurt but it was not as bad. He sat up again, wiping his forehead of sweat with his forearm. "Sorry about that." He muttered, clearing his throat from its raspy crying tone. </p>
<p>Offering a nonchalant shrug, MJ returned to her seat on the bed. "You did just talk about a traumatic experience, so." She waved it off. </p>
<p>They were quiet for a moment before Aunt May and Dr. Cho reentered the area. The teens looked up as the adults walked in, pretty eager to see if they had found anything. Dr. Cho smiled at them both, holding a folder to her side. "MJ, since your immune system does not heal as fast as our little spider-friend here, we were able to run some simple tests and immediately found some abnormalities." She started to explain. </p>
<p>"Like what?" MJ asked, interest clear in her voice, though it held no worry. </p>
<p>Opening the folder, Dr. Cho looked down at it as she spoke. "For starters, it looks like you were exposed to some sort of dissociative. There are traces of salvia divinorum in your system, which is usually chewed, made into tea, or smoked. It's leaves contain opioid-like compounds in them, which in turn can cause hallucinations. However, most dissociative's when given at large anesthetic doses can cause amnesia. We found this in both of your test. MJ, you were only in that room for a minute or two and already had a pretty alarming rate of this found. Peter, however, your exposure is extremely high and at a dangerous level." She concluded. </p>
<p>"Which explains why you never seem to remember your sessions." Aunt May added. "And since you're unable to remember, we don't know if you maybe drank an offered cup of tea and that's how such a large amount got into your system." </p>
<p>MJ nodded in understanding. "Guess that explains why he was so out of it yesterday. Don't dissociative's cause de-realization and de-personalization?" She asked, looking over to the doctor. </p>
<p>Nodding, Dr. Cho crossed her arms. "When taken in large doses, yes. It almost goes directly to your sensory input, which can leave you feeling dream-like or give you out of body experiences." </p>
<p>Peter seemed to be taking all the information in, thinking back on the little things he remembered. "It's always so hot in that office. I asked why once, he said he had to keep it that way for his plants." He tried to think about the left bookcase; he knows there are plants on there but can't think of how they look. </p>
<p>Dr. Cho seemed alert at this. "Salvia divinorum is a plant grown native to Mexico, so lots of heat and it grows in the shade in mostly cloud forest. It's not considered a toxic plant, and it's potency does not level that of LSD. However, it's still something that should not be taken lightly. Do you remember drinking tea or being given anything to eat?" She questioned. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Peter looked over at MJ. "But it was found in her system as well. And I know for a fact that MJ didn't eat or drink anything. You were in there, what, two minutes?" </p>
<p>MJ shrugged. "Pretty much. But that was enough time to get exposed. You're usually in there for half an hour." </p>
<p>"Never feels like that. Always feels like five minutes, tops." Peter half joked, but in truth, it really felt like no time at all. </p>
<p>Clearing her throat slightly, Dr. Cho looked down at her folder. "Another common thing with dissociative's is nitrous oxide, which can cause loss of consciousness, in turn due to oxygen deprivation. Peter, the first time you were here, you mentioned that it was hard to breathe?" She asked, closing the folder. </p>
<p>Nodding, Peter knew this one to be a huge effect. "Yeah, that's the biggest thing I can always seem to remember. Leaving the office, I'm always craving oxygen. One time, I even left the school for a moment because I needed fresh air." </p>
<p>Dr. Cho seemed to be thinking hard. "This makes sense though." She half mumbled, causing everyone to eye her questioningly. "Dr. Rinehart is a renowned psychologist in his practice of hypnosis. It's clearly something he does. Now, whether he is using these dissociative on Peter to help in using his hypnosis is entirely questionable. Has he always used these antics to hypnotize his patients? I'd have to do a bit more research." </p>
<p>Peter shuddered at the thought. He had been seeing the man all week, and all of a sudden couldn't get Tony Stark out of his mind. With no recollection of the sessions, what possible information has he blurted out. "Is it possible to un-hypnotize someone?" He suddenly questioned. </p>
<p>Aunt May's brows furrowed as she walked around the bed and placed a hand on her nephews shoulder. "What are you getting at?" </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Peter glanced at MJ for a moment before looking at May. "Ever since starting these sessions, I've been thinking about Mr. Stark a lot. Not intentionally, and as of yesterday, definitely not of my own accord. I keep thinking of that moment, when he died. I can't get it out of my head. I think I may have been hypnotized to constantly think about that moment." Peter answered. </p>
<p>"Which means that it's all ill-intended. Forcing you to relive a tragic moment." MJ added. </p>
<p>Dr. Cho nodded in understanding before she sighed. "Unfortunately, hypnosis is not my area of expertise. I wouldn't know where to start. But I will do some research and see what or who I can find." She offered a smile. "For now, I will create a medical report that you can use to show the school. When is the next time you see Dr. Rinehart?" </p>
<p>"Wouldn't be for a week at this point." MJ chided in. "We leave for Europe this Monday." </p>
<p>"That should be good. Gives you ample time away from these dissociative, you might even start to remember your sessions." Dr. Cho smiled before looking at May. "I'll type up the report, it'll just take me a minute." She left the area, excusing herself as Happy rejoined them. </p>
<p>Peter instantly avoided his gaze, but could tell he was red in the face and furious. "Are we free to go?" He asked quickly. </p>
<p>"You two can wait outside." May patted Peter's shoulder. "I'll wait here with Happy." </p>
<p>The two teens left the bay area and got into the elevator. "You know, for a guy called Happy, he never looks it." MJ joked. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all of the comments and kudos thus far!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story starts to delve into FFH here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday rolled around quickly, and was a chilly morning. Peter easily lifted his luggage and placed it into the trunk. The sun was still down and the streetlights shined their orange glow. Once back upstairs, May placed a plate on the table and set her own coffee cup down. "You have your passport, right?" She asked before sitting down. </p>
<p>Peter sat in his seat, quickly starting to eat his eggs and bacon. "Yep, it's in my carry-on backpack. So is my itinerary." He smiled, taking out his phone. "Ned said he was on his way here a while ago. Should be here soon." </p>
<p>Nodding, May sipped her coffee before speaking. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked, reaching over to pat his cheek. </p>
<p>"Yes, May." Peter sighed but smiled nonetheless. "Besides, I think Dr. Cho is right. The more time I spend away from those sessions, the better I feel." Peter munched on his bacon just as his phone started ringing. </p>
<p>"Right, right. And while you are away, I'll be taking that report to your principal." May smirked, standing to take the empty dishes to the sink. </p>
<p>Peter thanked her before answering his phone. "Hey Ned." </p>
<p>"Hey! I'm downstairs. It's cold out here." Ned answered. </p>
<p>Peter quickly stood and grabbed his backpack. "We're on our way down." He hung up the phone and pushed it into his pocket. </p>
<p>Checking everything one last time, the pair headed out of the apartment and down to the car. They greeted Ned, helping him get the luggage into the trunk before setting off towards the airport. "Thanks again for the ride Aunt May." Ned said, settling into the backseat and closing his eyes. </p>
<p>"Of course, Ned." May smiled, seeing him smile in the mirror. </p>
<p>"Yeah, just wish our flight wasn't so early." Peter complained, rubbing his burning eyes. "I haven't slept yet, but guess I'll do that on the plane." He took out his phone, seeing it was two thirty in the morning. </p>
<p>Ned did the same, his phone brightness was too high and he quickly put his phone down. "Two hours until take-off. Even though it's crazy hours, I'm still super excited." He rested his head back against the cushion and closed his eyes. </p>
<p>May looked at Peter a quick moment before back at the road. "Are you excited?" </p>
<p>"Of course. But, are you sure you're gonna be okay without me?" Peter questioned. "With everything this past week, I don't really feel comfortable leaving you alone." He put his phone back in his pocket and looked over at May worriedly. </p>
<p>Glancing over for a moment, May reached over and took her nephew's hand. "I'm gonna be just fine, Peter. I've got Happy on speed dial if anything. Just enjoy yourself." She gave his hand a small squeeze before returning it to the steering wheel. </p>
<p>With a sigh, Peter looked out the window as the city lights flashed by them quickly. JFK was in Queens but it wasn't an easy drive. The highway was always packed with traffic and it was no different during these early hours. Eventually, May got them inside the airport and they reconvened with their classmates and teacher. </p>
<p>Mr. Harrington already looked like a worried mess, and he sighed in relief. "Oh, good. You're the last two to arrive. Come on, we have to get through security." He picked up his own luggage and led the students and parents over towards the TSA lines. </p>
<p>May stood with them until she couldn't anymore. She hugged Peter tightly, reassuring him that she would be okay, before sending him off into the line. He watched her for a long moment, but eventually he could not see her anymore and he turned to Ned who was directly in front of him. "I really hope Spider-Man taking a vacation is the right thing." He whispered to his friend. </p>
<p>"Dude, everything will be fine. You're not the only superhero in the city." Ned answered, taking out his passport and ticket. Peter did the same. Just getting through security was tiring and long. Finally, all the students on the decathlon team and their teacher made it through and headed towards their gate. </p>
<p>"Alright team, just remember to be on your best behavior. If anyone gets nervous flying, just know I'll be on the plane with you all. I advise you all to get some sleep on the plane, since it's a nine hour flight to Italy" Mr. Harrington said with a nervous smile. </p>
<p>They reached the gate as their plane had just started to board. The boarding process was easy enough, and Peter was happy to see he was sitting next to Ned and MJ. He took the outside seat so that MJ could have the window and Ned sat in the middle. Directly to his left across the small isle was Flash in the middle section. Peter was glad to see Mr. Harrington sit directly behind Flash, most likely to keep an eye on them both to ensure no fighting. </p>
<p>MJ popped in her headphones, put on her seat belt, and went to sleep. Ned buckled himself in and took out a handheld gaming system, attaching his headphones and diving into a game. Peter had only been on a plane twice, and it was a private jet provided by his mentor. This one was a lot bigger, and if he were honest, the wings kinda freaked him out. He had once been on the outside of a plane pulling at its wing, and crashed it right on Coney Island. Then of course there was the spaceship that took him off of Earth and the rest he didn't want to think about. </p>
<p>The flight attendant soon closed the doors and started their safety procedure lesson all with big smiles. Soon enough, they had sat down and buckled themselves in as the plane came to life. The engine screeched into existence, at least to Peter's sensitive ears, but it was less rickety than on the smaller private jet. </p>
<p>As the plane started to move, Peter held onto the armrest and lay his head back, closing his eyes tightly. He jumped off of buildings in a freefall constantly, but something about planes creeped him out. If something were to happen, he'd have nothing to grab onto, nothing to attach his web on. He wouldn't be able to save anyone or himself. Being this high, with no living jetpack mentor flying next to him, Peter came to realize he did not like planes. </p>
<p>"Once we get through the runway, it's not so bad, Parker." Flash said, causing Peter's eyes to shoot open and look at him. Flash kept a straight unamused face, he looked bored and tired. "For me, it's the landing that scares me a bit." </p>
<p>Peter quickly nodded in agreement, shocked that Flash was even talking to him like normal. "Yeah, the impact upon landing makes my stomach turn." Peter replied, still holding into the armrest as the plane leveled itself on the runway. </p>
<p>Flash nodded a bit. "Same. Going up feels like the start of a roller coaster. Going down? Makes my ears hurt and my heart burst." As he finished, the plane started its race down the runway, and both boys held their breath. </p>
<p>Looking over at his friend, Ned smiled. "You alright, buddy?" He asked, seeing Peter's eyes shut tight once more as the plane started to rise. </p>
<p>Nodding but not saying anything, he felt his heart skip a beat as the plane lifted off the ground and felt the slightest pull as it turned a bit to the left. Slowly, the pressure seemed to lessen and Peter took in a deep breath, opening his eyes. Looking over, he sees Flash also starting to relax and was a bit grateful he wasn't the only one uncomfortable in a giant metal bird. </p>
<p>"I didn't know you were afraid to fly." MJ said a moment later, causing both boys to look over at her. </p>
<p>"Me either." Ned added, looking back over at Peter. </p>
<p>Shrugging, Peter's cheeks went pink as he let go of the armrest and rubbed his hands together, shooting them between his knees. "I've had a bad experience." He answered, clearing his throat. </p>
<p>His two friends seemed to understand and didn't bring it up again. MJ went back to sleep, Ned un-paused his game. Peter decided it was probably best to try and sleep, so he shifted a bit in his seat and closed his eyes. </p>
<p><br/>-<br/><br/></p>
<p>Once they arrived at the hotel, it seemed Mr. Harrington was exhausted and ready to sleep for the remainder of the trip. But the students were now wide awake, extremely excited to be in another country. So he accompanied his students on a sightseeing tour much to his dismay. </p>
<p>Ned took picture after picture of buildings, history, and just everyday life. He wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulder and held up his phone for a picture. The two made funny faces before catching up with the group. "Dude, I'm gonna make a scrapbook out of these pictures. Come on, we gotta take more together." Ned boasted enthusiastically. </p>
<p>The pair stopped in front of every sightseeing monument and took pictures. It was the most Peter had felt like a teenager in a very long time. It was the most he'd been able to just have fun with his best friend in what felt like forever. He took out his own phone and started taking pictures of the area, and selfies with Ned. Typing a quick text to May, he sent her some pictures so she'd see they were safe. "Make sure you send some to your mom." Peter told Ned, who quickly agreed and started sending a message.  </p>
<p>Looking around at the group, he noticed MJ towards the front, seeming interested in everything the tour guide was saying. He smiled, glad to see she was actually enjoying herself. For the moment at least. MJ crossed her arms, looking directly at the tour guide. "Weren't most of the workers provided to build all of this forced to do so through the Irish slave trade?" She asked pointedly. </p>
<p>"Okay! Let's, uh, keep it moving." Mr. Harrington jumped in. As the group started moving, he sighed. "Michelle, please, protest in the United States." He clasped his hands together in a begging motion to her. </p>
<p>MJ sighed but shrugged nonetheless, hanging back a bit to follow the group rather than instigate in the front. She noticed Ned and Peter hanging back, taking pictures and walked over to them. "What are you losers doing?" </p>
<p>Ned smiled at her and motioned for her to join. "Come on! We're taking pictures for my scrapbook." He held up the camera and waited for her to join them. </p>
<p>When it seemed she would make no attempt to join them, Peter offered her a small grin. "Join us, not like it'll hurt you." He held out his hand for her to take. "Or I could always web you to us for the whole day." He jokingly threatened. </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, MJ ignored the extended hand but joined them anyway. "Fine. But don't expect me to smile." She groaned. </p>
<p>"That's okay, it wouldn't be a true MJ picture if you did." Ned laughed, angling his phone so it fit all three of them and took a few pictures. "Hey, I'm pretty sure that these are our first group pictures! My best friends in one picture. I'm making one of these my phone screensavers. Come on, let's catch up to the group." </p>
<p>MJ couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. She noticed Peter looking and quickly hid her smile. "What, Parker?" </p>
<p>Shaking his head slightly, Peter couldn't stop smiling. "Nothing. Just glad you decided to sit at our lunch table. I'm glad we're all friends." He said. </p>
<p>"We are a weird trio." MJ remarked. "But me too." </p>
<p>They caught up with the class and concluded the tour with many more pictures taken. Mr. Harrington counted his students before thanking the tour guide. "Alright, everyone has their maps and my cellphone number. You have three hours to explore the city. You can not travel alone! Always have a buddy with you and do not get into trouble. We will meet back right here in three hours." He dismissed them to explore, looking slightly nervous as the students rushed past him. </p>
<p>The trio stood together, heading into the city and window shopping. The day had gotten a bit cloudy, but it didn't seem like it would rain just yet. Ned kept his camera at the ready, and Peter took a few pictures here or there. Eventually, they tired of walking and went into a café to grab a quick bite. </p>
<p>Displaying the map across the table, Ned took out a marker and put small x's on the places they already saw. "Okay, I know we saw Saint Mark’s Basilica, but we didn't get a selfie nor did we go inside." He ordered, leaving it untouched on the map as their next destination. </p>
<p>"You can go inside?" Peter asked, taking a bite of his sandwich he pulled away from the map. </p>
<p>Ned stopped for a moment to think. "I believe so? And even if we can't, we still need a picture." He concluded, continuing to mark up the map. </p>
<p>MJ took a sip of her milkshake and gazed over the map. "We should do one of those boat rides. We'd get some great pictures on it since it'll pass by every major historical building." Her voice sounded unamused, but she seemed genuine in helping her friend ensure he was getting everything out of this trip. </p>
<p>Smiling a mile wide, Ned circled the starting point of the boat ride. "That's the smartest idea ever. It goes right under the Rialto Bridge, so we can get a really good picture there! And it's only a thirty minute ride. Gives us plenty of time to make it back to the group." He took a bite of his food before rolling the map up. </p>
<p>They finished their meal and headed off. It seems they weren't the only ones with this idea, as they spotted the rest of the decathlon team in line along with their teacher. He smiled when the last three joined them. "Oh! Perfect. Right after this then, we can all head back to the hotel." Mr. Harrington happily clapped. </p>
<p>When the boat arrived, the class quickly hopped on and took their seats. Peter didn't mind the water much, but after the incident with the Staten Island Ferry, he realized how hard it is to be Spider-Man with nothing to grab hold of. Luckily, Iron Man had come to save the day. Shaking his head, Peter pushed the thoughts of Tony out of his head. It had now been four days since he last saw Dr. Rinehart, and his head had become clearer, but his emotions still spiraled to feeling dreadful at times when that moment pushed its way forward. </p>
<p>The boat started moving, a nice breeze pushing the chill from the water against them. Peter smiled, looking at the passing buildings around them, hearing his classmates chatter in front of him. Ned had started taking pictures the moment they got on the boat. Looking at his friends, Peter stopped on MJ, who was actually smiling. He liked it when she smiled. </p>
<p>Soon, the ride came to an end and they all followed Mr. Harrington back to the small hotel. The sky had darkened by the time they made it back and he made sure everyone went into their rooms. "Remember! Room service will be up shortly with planned meals. Don't be picky." He warned before heading to his own room. </p>
<p>Of course, Peter and Ned shared a room. While Ned went through his phone pictures to delete blurry ones, Peter headed to take a shower. He took his time, trying to keep his mind steady and away from Tony. The hot water started to go away, and so he got out to dry off and change. Ned had his towel over his shoulder still going through his phone. "Gotta give the hot water some time to come back." Peter told his friend before digging in his bag for his toothbrush. </p>
<p>Ned nodded, putting his towel down onto his bed. "I've got some great pictures!" Ned said excitedly. </p>
<p>Peter headed over to the sink that was separate from the shower room and smiled through the mirror. "That's awesome. I still have to go through mine." He looked down to concentrate on the toothpaste as he heard his friend get up. </p>
<p>"I got a lot of us-ies. Can't call them selfies when it's not just me. Makes no--" Ned abruptly stopped talking, standing there for a moment before falling forward. </p>
<p>Quickly turning around, Peter looked to see Ned completely passed out. From the corner of his eye, he saw something shiny move to his left and quickly turned to see a man sitting and holding a gun. When did this person get there? How long had he been there? Why hadn't his spidey sense tipped him that someone was invading their room?! </p>
<p>"You're a hard person to get in contact with, Spider-Man." The man said nonchalantly where he stayed seated. </p>
<p>Peter instantly recognized the voice. He lowered his toothbrush slowly and sighed. "Ah, shit." </p>
<p><br/>-<br/><br/><br/>The car ride was completely silent. Nick Fury drove while Maria Hill sat in the passenger seat on a tablet. Peter sat in the middle seat, watching the road in front of them zoom by as the street lights softly glowed. The big buildings started to lessen and old warehouses came into view. The car made a right, parking just beside one of these abandoned looking warehouses. </p>
<p>With the car off, the silence was unbearable and Peter decided he really didn't have much to lose by speaking. "So, uh, got tired of calling?" He gulped. </p>
<p>Fury turned around in his seat, expression serious. "Out." He barked, before opening his own door and exiting the car. </p>
<p>A sigh escaped his throat, but Peter did as he said and got out of the car. Following the two rather scary adults, Peter kept his eyes searching for any signs of a threat. They walked into the abandoned looking warehouse, which didn't look so abandoned on the inside. There were computers everywhere, stands filled with boxes, metal collections of something on one end, and a few workers moving about their business. </p>
<p>"You've been busy." Peter chided, looking around as he continued to follow Fury and Hill deeper into the building. </p>
<p>They came to a quiet area and Fury sat down at a desk. Hill walked a bit further to grab a bag before handing it to Peter, who took it suspiciously. He eyed the two, who seemed to stare at him expectantly. Opening the bag, he reached in and pulled out his Spider-Man suit. "How did you get this?" Peter felt the fabric in his hand, an almost foreign feeling. </p>
<p>"I've had my eye on you for a while. We need your help." Fury stated, not really answering the question. </p>
<p>Peter shoved the suit back in the bag and held it loosely at his side. "Look man, while I'm stoked that I'm being considered for a mission, I haven't really been Spider-Man since, um." He trailed off before continuing. "I'm on a field trip. And it's counting towards a lot, seeing how I'm still in a heap of trouble. I can't go on some mission." </p>
<p>Hill crossed her arms, looking over at Fury. "You should tell him." </p>
<p>Looking between the two quickly, Peter felt uneasy. "Tell me what?" </p>
<p>Fury tapped his computer awake and rested an elbow on the desk. "The snap caused a sort of tear in reality. Opening a multiverse. And we've seen some spillage, you might say." He paused when he saw Peter's face light up. </p>
<p>"There's a multiverse?" He asked, the hopefulness clear in his tone. "Scientists for generations have only speculated about this. This, oh wow, this is a huge deal!" Peter boasted excitedly. </p>
<p>Hill smiled and turned towards him. "Someone is suddenly all enthusiastic. A moment ago you barely wanted to hear us out." </p>
<p>Peter looked like he was ready to explode with information, his mind racing through theories faster than his mouth could speak them. "You do realize that this clearly proves that incredible minds such as Hawking were wrong?! This clearly states that the laws of physics and chemistry can differ from one universe to another. Everything we thought we knew about time, space, matter, energy...we were wrong. This indicates there are multiple consciousnesses of possibly our own being." He spoke quickly and excitedly, his hands moving about as he spoke with a large smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I know what you are thinking, Parker. And the answer is no." Fury stated, his tone hard. </p>
<p>His hands dropped to his sides, and the smile quickly faded. "What?" Peter tried to derive from the clear knowledge that Fury saw right through him. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Fury stayed seated and turned back to his computer. "You know what I'm talking about." </p>
<p>Hill seemed to be confused, but after looking at the bag that held the suit, something seemed to click. "Stark." She whispered in realization. </p>
<p>"Sir, if he's alive out there--" Peter started but was cut off as Fury quickly turned around in his seat. </p>
<p>"He is not our Stark. That could continue to tear holes through reality as we know it." Fury argued. </p>
<p>Peter felt an anger built in the pit of his stomach. "You don't know that! A moment ago, the multiverse was a theory among scientists. Tony Stark was the one who figured out time travel itself, proving great minds wrong. We obviously don't know a thing about reality." The counter argue was put in place, but he could see Fury was not ready to give up. </p>
<p>"This is why I don't work with adolescence." Fury deadpanned. "The answer is no. If we take that world's Stark away, he will not be there to save it, if indeed it comes to a fate similar to ours."  </p>
<p>The anger rose even more. "You tracked me down. You followed me when I clearly did not want to be a part of whatever you had in store. You hijacked my field trip, and now want me to fix something that I don't really see as a bad thing if we can get something amazing out of it." Peter knew his emotions were getting in the way, but he didn't care. </p>
<p>Fury stood silent for a moment before pressing a button on the keyboard. "Come in." </p>
<p>Peter was confused, and quickly wondered who else was there with them. For a moment, he wished he had changed into his suit. A door opened behind him and Peter turned to see who had come through. He instantly knew the face and took a few defensive steps back. "What is this? What's going on?" Peter quickly scanned the rest of the room. </p>
<p>Fury stood up and walked over to the man, shaking his hand. "Peter, this is Mr. Beck. Quentin Beck here is from Earth, but not our Earth. The hole in reality pushed him and a few others through it into our realm." He walked back towards his computer and turned a monitor to face the group. </p>
<p>But Peter was not looking at the screen. He held up his arms defensively in front of his body, ready to fight or flee. "No that isn't. That's Dr. Ludwig Rinehart, my school guidance counselor who drugged me." As he spoke the words, he realized how crazy they sounded. </p>
<p>The man, who was in a rather weird outfit, furrowed his brows in confusion. "I am many things, but a school's guidance counselor is not in my resume." He said, walking around Peter and over to Fury. "You promised me a hero to close this tear. This is a child. A confused one at that." </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Peter fought to remember the sessions, but could only remember what Dr. Cho had said. "No, no, Dr. Rinehart is a psychologist who specializes in hypnosis. He uses hallucinogens and planted himself in my school. That's you, I know your face." </p>
<p>The man turned around to face the teen and walked up to him. "You've been exposed to hallucinogens?" When Peter nodded quickly, the man seemed to actually consider his words. "You might be right kid. That might be me. The me in this world is obviously an enemy to you, and using a staged name. But I am from a different Earth. I've never met you before, and I'm not your enemy. On the contrary, I need your help." Beck looked at Peter sincerely and held out his hand. </p>
<p>His spidey sense had not started acting up since Beck had walked in, and with the new knowledge of a multiverse, Peter realized that the man was most likely right. With a sigh, Peter shook the man's hand. "Sorry about that." </p>
<p>Fury cleared his voice and they all walked over to view his computer. "Here are the latest readings I received through Rocket's old scanner. It displays the cosmic distortions from the snap, and even more concentrated areas. We believe this is basically a doorway. However, we are not sure if it goes both ways." Fury turned to his team. "We need you both to check it out, and see if there is a way to seal it.</p>
<p>Hill walked around the desk and grabbed two folders. "These are two others who slipped through the cracks. Beck can inform you about them in more detail." She handed Peter the folders. </p>
<p>Beck nodded and looked on as Peter opened the folder. "Hydro-Man. Also known as Morris Bench, former crewman on the U.S.S Bulldog. Got his powers when he got knocked overboard during a fight I was having with a bad guy named Namor. Namor was testing some type of generator in the ocean. And now Morris blames me for what happened to him." Beck looked down, clearly believing it was his fault. </p>
<p>Peter looked at the older man, and felt a familiar guilt. "He may blame you, but it's not your fault. Being a superhero, sometimes unexpected things happen." Peter attempted to ease the man's guilt. </p>
<p>"Being a hero, I created villains." Beck said softly, before shaking his head and clearing his throat. </p>
<p>"Oh, right, sorry." Peter quickly opened the next folder. </p>
<p>"Molten-man. Also known as Mark Raxton. Worked for Oscorp under Dr. Spencer Smythe. He and Smythe discovered a radioactive meteor and developed a new elemental liquid alloy. Raxton got greedy, wanted to make some large bills off of it. He ended up pouring it on himself and became that thing. He's just a greedy asshole who constantly causes mayhem." Beck concluded, clearly feeling no sense of remorse for this man. </p>
<p>Peter looked over the pictures, and if he hadn't been in space and seen aliens, he'd probably be shocked by their forms. But this was almost normal now. He looked to Fury and motioned to the folders. "So you want us to beat these guys and close the portals. Is there no one else for this mission? There's gotta be someone else you can use. What about Thor? He'd be perfect against Hydro-Man. And he's smashed through lava creatures before, I'm sure." Peter defended. </p>
<p>"Off world." Fury simply stated. </p>
<p>"Dr. Strange? This crazy dimension stuff seems like his area of expertise." Peter concluded.</p>
<p>"Unavailable." Hill chided in.</p>
<p>"Captain Marvel?" He questioned hesitantly. </p>
<p>"Don’t incite her name. Currently already on a mission." Fury answers. "Look, we have a job to do, and you're coming with us." </p>
<p>Taking a defeated deep breath, Peter looks to Beck and offers his hand once more. "I'm Spider-Man, by the way." </p>
<p>Beck takes his hand once more with a smirk, and shakes it firmly. "Mysterio." </p>
<p>Turning back to Fury, Peter walked a bit closer and took a deep breath. “Look, I get that this is a real thing and important. But there’s gotta be someone else you can use. I want to go back on my field trip with my friends. I really need this. Besides, if Spider-Man is suddenly seen in Europe, after the whole Washington thing, my classmates are sure to find out it’s me.” He tried to plead one last time. </p>
<p>Fury eyed him like a hawk, but eventually nodded. “Okay. I understand.” He raised his hand and a man came forward. “Demitri here will take you back to that run down hotel. Hopefully your teachers haven’t noticed you are missing.” His hand fell back onto the desk and he turned away from the teen. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Fury. And I’m sorry.” Peter walked to Beck and shook his hand once more. “Good luck, sir.” </p>
<p>Demitri was a scary looking guy, and if he weren’t working for Fury, Peter would have assumed he was working for the mafia. Peter made it to the man who nodded once and turned so they could exit. </p>
<p>“Parker.” Fury suddenly said, causing everyone to turn and look at him. “Almost forgot. Stark left these for you.” He tossed something over to Peter who caught it with ease. </p>
<p>Peter eyed the wooden case and opened it. Tony’s old sunglasses sat inside, clean and shiny. A smile tugged at his lips before he closed the lid. “Thank you.” With that, he followed Demitri out of the warehouse.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hydro-Man and Molten-Man info is comic based, not cinematic</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock on the door stirred Peter from his sleep. He yawned as he sat up, looking over to Ned who was still fast asleep; no doubt thanks to the tranquilizer. Standing from the rather uncomfortable bed, Peter swung the door open to see his teacher looking just as tired. "Morning, sir." Peter yawned. </p>
<p>"Morning, Peter. Time for everyone to get up. Meet down in the lobby in one hour." Mr. Harrington said before waving slightly and heading for the next door. </p>
<p>Peter closed the door softly and decided to let Ned sleep in. He grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush, trying to keep the sink off as much as possible to not wake Ned. Once done, he dressed and made sure his Spider-Man suit was tucked deeply into his suitcase before waking Ned. Once his friend stirred awake, Peter smiled. “Thought that tranquilizer dose may have been too strong for a moment.” </p>
<p>Ned sat up quickly and rubbed his neck. “Whoa, I got tranquilized?!” </p>
<p>Nodding, Peter stood up and walked over to organize his bags. “Yep. Turns out Nick Fury snuck into our room last night. Had a meeting with him about a mission. But he’s going to get someone else to do it.” Peter finalized as he put his backpack on. </p>
<p>Seeming still slightly dazed, Ned took a moment to understand all of his friends' words. “I got tranquilized by <em>the</em> Nick Fury?! My life has meaning. I have lived another dream of mine. Wait, there’s a mission?!” He quickly got out of bed and started reaching for his luggage. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Ned. But like I said, they are getting someone else.” Peter sat down on his bed and watched as his friend got ready. </p>
<p>With a mouth full of toothpaste, Ned ran the sink water. “But why? Were you not qualified?” He asked.</p>
<p>“What? No, I mean, yes. Yes I was qualified. They picked me for the mission.” Peter scrambled for his words. “I turned the mission down.” </p>
<p>Ned finished washing his face before turning the water off and heading back to his luggage. “Why would you turn down a mission from Nick Fury? That’s gotta mean it’s important. And you’re an Avenger!” Ned pulled out some new clothes and started dressing. </p>
<p>Peter sighed. He knows Ned is just really excited, and he can’t blame him. He hasn’t even told him yet about the multiverse confirmation. But he didn’t want to be on a mission while they were basically on vacation. Being able to take pictures and just relax as a teenager was something Peter craved more than getting credit for completing a mission. Not to mention, something he really wanted out of this Multiverse, he was already denied. </p>
<p>“I’m on vacation in Europe. We are going to Paris today before heading to London for our decathlon finals. I just want to enjoy time with my friends.” Peter answered, before looking down at his hands. “Also, you know I haven’t put on that suit since the war.” </p>
<p>Finally dressed, Ned zipped up his luggage and turned to his friend. “I understand. Well, let’s make the most out of this trip.” Ned smiled and extended his hand. </p>
<p>They shared their handshake before grabbing their luggage and heading down to the lobby. It was already pretty packed, so the students decided to group together and wait outside for their teacher who was stuck on a call. </p>
<p>Peter noticed Ned’s eyes looking a bit dazed and put a hand on his forehead. “You sure you’re feeling okay man?” Peter asked, concerned, moving his hand from his friends forehead to the back of his neck. </p>
<p>Laughing, Ned pushed Peter’s hand away before nodding. “Dude, I’m fine. Trust me, being tranquilized by Nick Fury, possibly the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad you see it that way.” Peter furrowed his brows but smiled. Looking around at the students a few feet away, he saw MJ talking to Betty and his heart skipped a beat. “Hey, so, I was thinking when we go to Paris, I wanna take MJ up to the Eiffel Tower. Remember when we went around the city, and I showed you that glass shop? Well, I bought her a black dahlia necklace.” </p>
<p>“Whoa! Dude, you crushing on MJ?!” Ned boasted, quickly followed by his friend covering his mouth and both of them looking at the class who seemed to not have noticed. “Sorry.” Ned apologized as he was freed. </p>
<p>Peter blushed and shook his head. “It’s okay. But, I really like her. And now that she knows I’m Spider-Man, it just means I don’t have to keep lying to her when I need to suddenly leave.” He stated. </p>
<p>Nodding, Ned backtracked. “Okay, so black dahlia. Cause of the murder. Fits MJ for sure.” Ned chuckled. “Do you think she’d be into the Eiffel Tower?”</p>
<p>“Eiffel Tower?” MJ asked, reaching the boys who both stood up straight. </p>
<p>Peter smiled nervously. “Uh, yeah. We were talking about when we get to Paris, about you know, taking some pictures at the top. Maybe?”</p>
<p>MJ crossed her arms, keeping her gaze on Peter. “I heard it was built secretly as a large antenna to spy on people.” She stated, but smirked. “Which is why it’s my favorite destination on this trip.” </p>
<p>Peter smiled and sighed in relief. “Yeah, cool. Can’t wait for Paris.” </p>
<p>“Good news!” Mr. Harrington yelled as he exited the old hotel. “We’re going to Prague!” </p>
<p>“What?!” The class yelled in unison, much to the dismay of their teacher. </p>
<p>“Just got off the call. We’ve been upgraded. Come on everyone, we have our own bus.” Mr. Harrington led them around the building and onto a private bus. </p>
<p>“Well, at least there is the Charles Bridge, where they executed people and then displayed the severed heads to stop the Czech from further resistance.” MJ said before shrugging her shoulders and following the class. </p>
<p>Peter stopped when he saw Demitri holding a small sign for their class, a stoic feature on his face as he locked eyes with the teen. “Ah, shit.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>-<br/><br/></p>
<p>The bus ride was long, and the chatter on the bus was loud. Peter and Ned sat in the back, and Peter had explained everything Fury had told him. MJ sat in the seat directly in front of them and was propped up on her knees, gazing over the two. When Peter finished explaining, both looked completely confused. </p>
<p>Ned spoke first, taking a deep breath and his eyebrows practically knitted together. “So, you’re telling me that there is a multiverse. Enemies and other dimension heroes spilling into our world. And you denied the mission to close it. Did I get that right?” Ned concluded. </p>
<p>Nodding, and feeling a bit uneasy about where this was going, Peter sat a little more back in his seat. “Yeah, basically.” </p>
<p>“Peter!” Ned shouted. “You do realize that the multiverse has always just been speculation?! The most admired scientists wrote thesis based on the theory. Even psychologist! I read a really old thesis from the nineteen sixties written by Professor Charles Francis Xavier on the theory.  And you now have confirmation that it is real, something others have only speculated on, and you told the greatest super spy in the world no?! For a high school field trip?!”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence between the three. He looked between his two friends before answering. “Yes?” It came out more like a question. Before they could argue, Peter quickly continued. “But that didn’t exactly work, did it? Because now, Nick Fury hijacked my field trip and we are going exactly where he wants me to be.”</p>
<p>“And you’re supposed to help this Mysterio guy stop water and fire?” MJ asked. </p>
<p>Nodding, Peter crossed his arms. “And close this cut in the fabric of reality. Also, it’s not water and fire. I mean, they are made up of water and molten lava technically because of scientific experiments.” </p>
<p>“So water and fire.” MJ repeats.</p>
<p>“Fine, yes.” Peter answers. </p>
<p>MJ chuckles. “Cleverly names Hydro-Man and Molten-Man. From a different reality planet Earth. With a guy who looks <em>just</em> like Dr. Ludwig Rinehart, but is named Quinten Beck instead. Who says that he and Ludwig may be the same person when you mentioned hallucinogens, but from different realities. Does none of this seem, I don’t know, fake to you?” MJ asked. </p>
<p>Peter nodded. "That's what I thought at first too. But Nick Fury is the most secretive and paranoid man in the world, and he seems to trust Beck. And since there is a Multiverse, it's not completely crazy." </p>
<p>"Why is his name different?" MJ asked. </p>
<p>Before Peter could answer, the bus pulled over to a rest stop and parked. Demitri got up and looked at everyone. "Ten minutes. Restroom break." He opened the bus doors and got out.</p>
<p>Everyone hurried off the bus, but Peter was stopped just as he stepped off. Demitri pointed to a small gift shop shack, where a woman was standing. Taking a deep breath, Peter headed to the shack. The woman was tall and blonde, and motioned for him to close the door. He did and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Peter Parker." He smiled. </p>
<p>She did not extend her hand to shake his. "You should stop telling people your full name." She spoke with a very thick accent. Grabbing a neatly folded bundle, she handed it to the teen. "I made you a new suit. You told Fury that Spider-Man can not be seen. So, new suit. Try it on." </p>
<p>Peter took the suit into his hands, looking at the all black fabric. "Cool, like a stealth suit." He said just above a whisper. </p>
<p>"Take off your clothes. Hurry up." She said impatiently. </p>
<p>Looking up in alarm, Peter slightly shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm sure it fits just fine." The horn sounded outside for the students to get back on the bus. He quickly shoved the outfit into his bag. "I gotta go. Thank you, ma'am!" He rushed out of the shop and towards the bus. </p>
<p>Once Mr. Harrington accounted for everyone, the bus started moving again. The sky started to get dark, and some students had fallen asleep. Since getting back on the bus, Peter now sat in the front alone. He looked down to his backpack, knowing his new suit was in it. Opening the corner just a bit, Peter shoved his hand inside and came into contact with wood. Confused, he grabbed onto it and pulled it out of his backpack. </p>
<p>"Oh." He said softly. Turning it over a few times, Peter opened the case and felt a lump in his throat as Tony's glasses shined. Clearing his throat, Peter took them out of the case and put them on carefully. They weren't the best at keeping out the setting sun, but he didn't care. </p>
<p>A small business card was left under the cleaner, and Peter took it out to read. "For the next Tony Stark, I trust you. Say Edith." He read the small note out loud in a mumble and looked up in alarm as his glasses started to glow. </p>
<p>He realized it was like the lenses in his mask, and an A.I sounded softly around him. "Please wait while bio-scan progresses. Scan complete. Hello, Peter. I am Edith. Tony Stark's augmented reality security and defense system." </p>
<p>Peter took a moment, a small smile crossing his face. "So he made you for me?" </p>
<p>"No, but you have access to all of Tony's protocols." The A.I answered. </p>
<p>"Cool." Peter answered, crossing his arms and turned to look around at his fellow classmates. Most were still awake, but on their phones. </p>
<p>"Would you like to see what I can do?" Edith asked. </p>
<p>Just as she asked, Peter noticed that his glasses were giving him information about everyone around him. Anyone texting at the moment, he was able to see their message threads. Quickly, he sat down and sank in his chair. "Uh, yes please. Can you do everything Karen can do?" Peter asked in a hushed tone. </p>
<p>"I can. I also have more advanced features and connections directly to Tony's protocols. Karen was designed specifically for you to be monitored, and help you be advanced." Edith answered, before showing Peter different functions. </p>
<p>Learning what Edith could do helped pass the time by until they were finally at their new destination. The bus stopped in front of a much nicer and fancier hotel. The students grabbed their bags and rushed inside. </p>
<p>"Now this is more like it!" Flash boasted happily, looking up at the grand ceiling. </p>
<p>Mr. Harrington rushed to the front desk and grabbed their key cards. "Okay everyone! Gather around. We each get our own rooms, so that's nice. Everyone drop off your luggage, and it looks like we have a reservation in the dining hall in forty minutes. I made everyone pack a nice outfit, so wear it. Meet you all back down here in thirty minutes." He finished and started handing everyone a key card with a room number on it. </p>
<p>Taking a key card, Ned and Peter quickly rushed up the stairs and into Peter's room. "Okay, so, no Paris. But, she mentioned the Charles Bridge. So, I go do the mission, finish it, make it back in time before lights out, and take her to the bridge!" Peter ran through his plan with Ned, who quickly took out his laptop. </p>
<p>Ned started typing away quickly as he listened to his friend. "Luckily for you, she is into all the negative things that happened. It'll be a good spot. But the mission, Peter. How do you know where to go?" </p>
<p>As if on queue, Peter's phone started buzzing in his pocket. It was the secondary phone Nick had sent to him. Answering it quickly, Peter brought the phone up to his ear. "I got your message loud and clear. And the outfit." </p>
<p>"Good." Maria Hill spoke on the other end. "There is an earpiece that came with the suit. Put it on, and meet me outside in five." </p>
<p>The call ended and Peter put the phone back in his pocket. Opening the backpack, he dumped everything onto the huge bed and scrambled for the earpiece. "Alright, earpiece. You think you can hack into this in five minutes so you can listen in?" Peter asked, tossing the earpiece to Ned. </p>
<p>Ned caught the device and examined it. "It's not very advanced." He squeezed a bit and popped it open. Taking out a small chip, it plugged into the computer easily. </p>
<p>A knock on the door caught their attention. "Keep working on that." Peter pointed, before rushing over to the door and opening it just a bit. "Yeah? Oh, hey MJ." Peter physically relaxed.</p>
<p>"Hey, um, I was wondering if...um…" She trailed off, and eyed the extra luggage. "You and Ned do know we all have our own rooms, right?" She asked, pushing the door open and walking in. </p>
<p>Ned looked up from his seated position on the floor and smiled. "Hey MJ! Just doing some work. You're an FoS now, so you can know. We are working on the mission." </p>
<p>Peter quickly closed the door and rushed back over to the bed, quickly pushing everything back into the backpack. "It's nothing exciting." </p>
<p>"I'm hacking into his earpiece so we can listen in when he goes to talk to Fury." Ned happily informed. </p>
<p>MJ raised an eyebrow and looked over to Peter who seemed a bit flushed. "What's an FoS?" </p>
<p>"Oh, it's an acronym I made up. Friend of Spider-Man." Ned answered. </p>
<p>"So, no dinner?" MJ asked, ignoring Ned and still keeping her eye directly on Peter. </p>
<p>Taking a moment, he almost came up with an excuse, but realized he didn't have to at this point. She knows, so he can just tell her. "No, they are picking me up in five minutes for a debriefing. Actually that was already about three minutes ago. Ned, how are we looking on the hack?" </p>
<p>"Done." Ned took out the chip and placed it back where it belonged. Once the earpiece was put back together, he tossed it over to Peter. </p>
<p>"Thanks man." He put on a hoodie and made sure to take Edith. "I'll be back before you know it. Can you tell Mr. Harrington that the long bus ride gave me motion sickness so I went to bed?" Peter requested as he put the earpiece in. </p>
<p>"No problem." Ned nodded, closing his laptop and grabbing his luggage. "I'll tell him the same for me and camp out in my room with the laptop. I added in the coding so I can speak directly to you as well. I'll order room service." </p>
<p>"Wow, you two lie with ease." MJ retorted. "I'm coming with you then, Ned. We'll tell Harrington together." </p>
<p>Taking a moment, Peter smiled at his friends. They were willing to help him out on their own time even though they are on a field trip. </p>
<p>The earpiece sounded with a bit of static before Hill's voice came through. "Where the hell are you, Parker?" </p>
<p>"Oh! I'm on my way, be right there." He smiled at his friends and gave a thumbs up. "Gotta go, see you both soon." Peter opened the door, looking around first to make sure he wouldn't bump into anyone before quickly heading out. <br/><br/></p>
<p>-</p>
<p><br/>"Parker!" Fury shouted. </p>
<p>Peter quickly turned around from his daze and uncrossed his arms. "Huh? Sorry." He shook his head. </p>
<p>Fury stood from where he sat on a desk and sauntered over to the smaller boy. "Are we boring you with the details of this mission?" Fury asked, his tone threatening. </p>
<p>"No, no sir." Peter looked down to the ground and quickly shook his head. "I'm just hungry." The last part was just to have something else to say, and he regretted it. </p>
<p>Beck chuckled before walking over to a couch and taking a seat. "You did kidnap him before he could have dinner." </p>
<p>Fury glared at the older man, only looking away once Beck had signaled his surrender with arms held up. "Seriously?" </p>
<p>Peter shook his head. "No, sir. Can we get back to the mission?" </p>
<p>"Finally, first correct thing you've said all night." Fury walked back over to the desk and turned his computer screen. "From the energy signals, it appears that the tear is around this area of Prague. Parker, you will perch on top of this watch point and report your findings. Beck will be there in case these foes come around." </p>
<p>"Has Hydro-Man or Molten-Man made an appearance yet? I mean, that'd be on the news right?" Peter questioned, eyeing the crew. </p>
<p>"Not yet, but if they do, I'll be there to help you." Beck said, standing from the couch. "These foes are nothing like what you've faced before. Ever shot a web at water? Doesn't work. Ever shot a web at lava? Doesn't work. We'll need to be smarter than them." </p>
<p>Peter felt that familiar anger rising. He wasn't sure if it was because the man looked just like Dr. Rinehart, but he couldn't drop his defense. "Nothing like I've faced before? I fought the universe's most evil being and literally died." </p>
<p>"Parker." Fury sternly eyed the teen.</p>
<p>Peter turned to Fury, that anger filling him even more. "I want something out of this for once. I want clearance to go through the tear." Peter walked around Beck and up to Fury as he spoke. </p>
<p>Fury stood up tall and crossed his arms. "Absolutely not." </p>
<p>"Why not?!" Peter shouted, slamming a fist down on the desk, causing the computers to shake. "I'm risking my life for this. We don't know anything about this Multiverse, so why can't I just take a look?" </p>
<p>"It could cause more harm than it's worth." Fury answered. </p>
<p>"You don't know that!" Peter shouted, furious at the very idea of entering the tear was not worth it when it meant he could see Mr. Stark again. "It's worth it to me. It's more worth it than anything." </p>
<p>"You're too close to this, Parker. Maybe you're right, I should choose someone else for this mission." Fury now spoke in a bit of a lower tone. "I hear Scott Lang is pretty knowledgeable in the quantum realm." </p>
<p>Before Peter could argue, a cold sweat built up on the back of his neck. It was very faint, and it was possibly due to his super hearing, but it was there. The ticking. His vision became a bit blurry and his balance was suddenly hard to grasp. "Mr. Fury? What's going on?" Peter asked, his words a bit slurred. </p>
<p>There was no answer. Suddenly, he was not in the room with everyone. The smoke from the explosions clouded his vision, but there was no mistaking he was on the battlefield that was once the Avengers compound. Looking down at his hands, the shining red armor of his Iron Spider suit made him blink. </p>
<p>The thunderous sound plagued his ears and the smoke quickly turned to ash. He could see Rhodey in the distance pulling a body across the ground. Peter's heart dropped to his stomach as he tried to shoot a web, but nothing came out. Forgetting the equipment, Peter started running towards Rhodey, but he was getting no closer. </p>
<p>Reaching out an arm, Peter tried to reach for Rhodey as he rested the body against stone. He could see Tony's face now, the pain he was in. "Mr. Stark!" Peter called, but with each passing step, he was getting no closer. Tears raced down his face as he continued to run forward, his hand clawing at the empty space ahead. "Mr. Stark! Please!" </p>
<p>The area seemed to move and blur around him. He had stopped moving and hadn't even realized. But the world around him continued to zoom past him, making him feel sick. Finally, it stopped, and Peter watched as the Ferry started splitting in half. "What? No!" Peter jumped off from where he was perched and tried to shoot a web, though he was no longer in his Iron Spider suit but in the first one Tony made for him.  </p>
<p>Once again, nothing came out, and he felt himself free falling. "Oh no! No, no, no!" He kept trying his web shooters, but nothing was coming out of them. He watched as his Spider-Man suit disintegrated and he was back in his simple hoodie and jeans.</p>
<p>Finally, he hit the water. It was pitch black and he couldn't tell which way was up or down. Frantically, he tried to kick his legs and swim, but with no view, it felt like he was going nowhere. Peter tried to look around for anything, listen for anything, but it was as though he'd entered a great abyss with no life around. </p>
<p>Slowly, he could see glistening light from a long way above him. Blinking through the water, Peter kicked hard and started swimming towards it. He felt his chest burning, begging for some air. The bubbles around him floated to the top, as he struggled to will his body not to breathe in all this water. </p>
<p>What felt like an eternity later, Peter broke the surface and took in a deep breath. He quickly looked around him and saw he was in a bay of water, a bridge hovering above. The lights on the bridge offered a glow on the water. He looked around, a few boats floated a great distance away, and he could hear music from not far off. </p>
<p>Swimming to the stone bridge, Peter climbed his way up and onto the safety of the bridge. He rolled onto the hard stone floor, coughed up water before laying on his back and trying to catch his breath. Something shocked his ear; hissing in pain, Peter reached up and pulled the earpiece out. It sparked and hummed, dying. Peter sighed and tossed it over the side of the bridge. </p>
<p>He lay there for at least an hour, running everything through his head. How did he get here? Where was he? "What the hell just happened?" Peter mumbled to himself. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The window opened with ease and Peter climbed in quietly. He was glad he left his phone on the bed, now that he had a midnight swim fully clothed. Stripping off his wet clothes, he quickly sent a text to Ned letting him know he was okay, since the earpiece was damaged there had been no way to check in. Tossing the phone back onto the bed, Peter took a quick shower before dawning pajamas and crawling into bed. </p>
<p>"That timer." Peter mumbled to himself. He knows he heard it, and it left him feeling a bit sick and a headache present. He was thinking of the meeting room, the computers on the table, the glow of the fireplace. As far as he could remember, there was no timer around. </p>
<p>A knock on his door jolted him out of his deep thought and he rolled out of bed. He opened it to see both Ned and MJ standing there, arms crossed. Ned took a deep breath before pushing the door further open and making his way in. “You had us thinking you were dead! How long have you been back in your room? Why didn’t you answer us?! Everything went quiet and dead suddenly!” Ned paced back and forth through the room, his arms flying up every so often in his anger. </p>
<p>MJ also entered the room and Peter shut the door quickly. She took a seat at the edge of the bed and watched Ned pace. “Yeah, we heard you get a bit angry, some noise, then all went weirdly quiet.” </p>
<p>“Noise?” Peter asked, looking at MJ.</p>
<p>“Oh sure, that’s what you focus on?! What about answering my questions?!” Ned stopped pacing and crossed his arms again. “And yeah, a ticking sound before it eerily went quiet.” </p>
<p>Peter reached up to his ear and realized he had chucked the small ear piece in the water long ago. “It was tampered with.” He whispered. “Ned! You hacked into the devices board, can you look for any encryption's that might explain the ticking sound that started coming out of it?” Peter asked frantically. </p>
<p>Suddenly not looking angry anymore, Ned nodded and quickly left the room to grab his computer. </p>
<p>“You heard it too?” MJ asked. </p>
<p>Nodding, Peter now paced the room, trying to think of an explanation. “I know that ticking. I just can’t place it. But it’s a timer.” He tapped at his chin, trying to picture the type of timer he was talking about. </p>
<p>After a moment of silence, MJ spoke. “Timers like that can be used in hypnosis. Things like pendulums, spirals, metronome; they all create a repetitive action or sound to clear the mind, and in many cases, control it.”</p>
<p>“Hypnosis? Aha!” Peter suddenly shouted, slamming his fist into his open palm. “That’s where I’ve heard it! In Dr. Rinehart’s office!” </p>
<p>“He is a master of hypnosis, is he not?” MJ crossed her legs and rested back a bit on her elbows. “But how would you have heard that in the earpiece?” </p>
<p>A knock on the door sounded and Peter quickly opened it, pulling Ned inside and shutting the door. “So? Anything?” </p>
<p>Nodding, Ned sat on the floor as Peter sat next to him. “See this coding here? It registers tone levels. Basically, it sensed your tone got hostile, or angry, and activated a fail-safe. Which was that ticking sound. But I don’t understand why that sound? What’s the point?” Ned questioned. </p>
<p>“Hypnosis.” MJ answered plainly. </p>
<p>Ned’s mouth dropped open in realization. “Oh, like a metronome, for repetitive sounds to daze someone.” </p>
<p>“Exactly.” Peter chided. “Which means this thing was tampered with before it was given to me.”</p>
<p>“Who gave it to you?” Ned asked. </p>
<p>Peter shrugged. “Some lady that Demitri, I mean the driver of our bus, had me go see on our restroom stop. And Hill was the one who told me about it.”</p>
<p>The trio stood quiet for a moment. “So,” MJ started, “that leaves a few options. Either Demitri betrayed you, that mysterious lady did, or Hill did. Or, you’ve all been played like a fiddle and this Beck guy actually is Dr. Rinehart.” </p>
<p>Ned pointed at MJ, signaling she was making some good points. </p>
<p>“Only one way to find out.” Peter said, looking at his friends. “I’m going through the tear into the multiverse.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The area was packed as a celebration blazed on. People sang and drank, wearing costumes and face paint. The city celebrated and did not plan on stopping anytime soon. A firework shot up into the sky, but never exploded. A dud? </p>
<p>Peter sat perched atop the tower. He remembered the map that had been shown to him during Fury's debriefing. If the calculations were correct, the tear should be right where that firework failed to go off. The only issue at the moment is that the area was more in the middle of this square, with nothing to swing onto except a ferris wheel a bit too far to the right. </p>
<p>"Base to Spider. Are you in position?" Ned's voice asked, his tone purposely deeper and dramatic. </p>
<p>Shaking his head slightly, Peter stood up and tried to mentally calculate the distance the ferris wheel was from the supposed tear. "Yes, Ned. Can I get that distraction so I can try and get into this portal without anyone seeing?" Peter wore his black stealth uniform in hopes of blending in with the night sky. </p>
<p>The sound of a keyboard being abused filled his ears before Ned spoke again. "Initiating diversion in three...two...one. It's time." Ned said. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the square was dark as all the lights went out. A small panic was heard from the many moving bodies below, but Peter did not stop to see. Leaping off the tower, he shot a web at the ferris wheel and let himself fall with the momentum. Picking up speed, he braced his knees for impact, and just as he made contact with the metal, he was kicking off again. Letting go of the web, he let himself sore through the empty space, waiting. </p>
<p>"Please, be here." He whispered to himself as he felt the rush of his push start to lose it's speed. </p>
<p>Before he could start falling into the dark ocean of bodies below, it was suddenly daytime. He blinked at the sudden light, his eyes having a hard time adjusting. "Wait, what?!" He questioned, trying to open his eyes as they watered. </p>
<p>He began to feel the rush of gravity as he began to fall. Making out what he could through the brightness and tearful eyes, Peter saw large shapes that seemed to be buildings. Taking a chance, he shot a web and was grateful when it latched on. Holding on tight, the web tightened and swung him toward the building, which he grabbed onto for dear life. Once safely stuck onto the surface, Peter climbed to the top and rolled onto the roof. </p>
<p>His eyes began to adjust and he ripped off his mask. Suddenly the world seemed more clear, thanks to no longer having night vision goggles on. "Duh, Parker." He mumbled to himself. </p>
<p>Looking around, he was fully aware now that it wasn't just the goggles. It was daytime, and he was no longer in the city square sitting above their celebration. Rather he was in New York City. Looking around quickly, Peter definitely knew he was back in New York, because he stood on top of his school rooftop. </p>
<p>So far it all looked the same. "No flying cars." Peter chuckled. "I did it. I made it through the tear." His hands balled into fist and then loosened as he checked to make sure he still had all ten fingers. Everything seemed fine. </p>
<p>Looking up again, Peter slowly moved toward the edge of the building and looked down. It seemed no one had really noticed him suddenly falling out of the sky and webbing his way up the building. With a sigh of relief, he pulled the mask back over his head and flipped the eye pieces up so he could see. </p>
<p>"Fury is gonna be furious." Peter said as he tapped the ear piece. "Ned? Can you hear me?" </p>
<p>There was no response, not even static. Taking a deep breath, Peter realized he was alone. But he didn't feel scared. The world around him felt normal, and one thing on his mind kept his hope alive. Shooting a web, Peter leaped off the building and started his journey through the streets of NYC. </p>
<p>"Tony, I'm coming." Peter smiled, shooting another web and yanking hard to give himself more speed. </p>
<p>The buildings blurred around him, the sounds of horns and sirens drowned by the sound of rushing wind. Peter didn't think he'd ever swung this fast before, and he felt more alive than he had in a long time. Letting go of the web at its peak, he spread his arms and smiled as the pull of gravity made itself known. Closer and closer he got to the ground with no fear. Aiming with expertise, he shot a web and held onto it as the connection was made. Pulling himself upright and kicking out his legs, he swung between the traffic of cars and trucks alike, breathing heavily at the excitement swinging made him feel. </p>
<p>Gaining height again, Peter made a sharp turn, going up the busy avenue he knew Stark Industries, or as he liked to refer to it, the Avengers tower to be. Once he rounded onto the avenue, a sharp yellow glow caught his eye. It seemed to spark ahead of him, like a saw on metal, drawing something directly in front of him. A circle formed, and through the brightness, Peter could make out a darker scenario than that of the clear blue sky. </p>
<p>"What the?!" He yelped, trying to slow his momentum and shoot a web to clear of the circle. But the turn had been too sharp, his speed too eager, and he swung right into the circle. </p>
<p>The area around him quickly changed into a dark indoor space. He was still speeding through the air, and yelled as he collided with a massive bookcase. Falling onto his back in a daze, Peter took a moment to lay there, trying to gather back the wind that the bookcase claimed of his lungs. "Ouch." Peter mumbled, pulling off his mask carelessly. </p>
<p>"It was told you'd come. Didn't think you'd actually be stupid enough to do it. And yet, here you are." A voice sounded. </p>
<p>Peter jumped up, shocked at the sudden arrival of another person to his right. His hands came up in fist, ready to fight, until he recognized the person. "Doctor Strange?" Peter sighed, his hands dropping. "What are you--how? Why?" Questions poured out as his mind lost itself in a void. </p>
<p>Stephen held up his hand to silence the young boy. "You should not be here. This is not your time." He stated matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, Peter slightly slumped. Of course this world's Doctor Strange was just as stuck up and right doing as his own. Time and space sensitive and all that mumbo jumbo. Peter crossed his arms and didn't meet the older man's eyes. "Figures you'd know. But I'm on an important mission." </p>
<p>The surrounding area changed in a split second, and Peter felt himself drop into a chair, once again the wind being knocked out of him. Stephen sat across from him, what seemed to be a large crystal ball in his hand. "Do you know what this is?" He asked. </p>
<p>Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Gonna tell me my fortune?" </p>
<p>"You joke when this is no laughing matter." Strange said, unamused by the teen. "It's a prophecy. This specific one tells of a single event happening in every single dimension. In every single alternate reality. Every single multiverse. You know the one." </p>
<p>"Thanos." Peter shuddered at the mere thought of the villain. </p>
<p>But Stephen shook his head. "Wrong." He let go of the crystal ball and it floated above them to hover in the middle. "This is after Thanos." </p>
<p>Peter's eyes widened, and then he realized something. "The Doctor Strange of my world had said that there was only one outcome in which we won the war. But, this world seems fine?" The last bit came out more like a question rather than a statement.</p>
<p>Stephen looked from the crystal ball to the teen. "Peter, this is your world. As I had stated before, this is not your<em> time</em>." </p>
<p>"Wait what?! So the tear in reality, the multiverse…" His thoughts trailed off.</p>
<p>"Oh, the Multiverse is real. Space and time are not true nor false." Stephen started to explain. "Humanity fears what they do not understand. And so they created time as a way to understand aging, day and night, continuations. But it has never been a straight line of cause to effect." </p>
<p>Peter nodded slowly. "So the tear is a tear in time, not in the worlds." He stated in understanding. "So this Mr. Stark, is my Mr. Stark." </p>
<p>Stephen stood quiet for a moment, watching the teen as he came to an understanding. "Yes. This is the same Tony Stark that will die." He looked back up to the crystal ball. "If he were removed from this time, you would have destroyed the only future this world has of surviving." </p>
<p>"But what about other world's?!" Peter suddenly shouted. He was tired of feeling defeat after a victory. "Surely there was only one outcome where we won. So, what about getting Mr. Stark back from a different dimension?! One where it doesn't matter if he is there or not, because we'd lose anyway?" </p>
<p>"Peter, you can not take people out of their dimension. While there is no set truth to reality, there are still rules." </p>
<p>"Like what?" Peter snapped. </p>
<p>Stephen seemed to have lost his patience with the teenager and the area around them grew dark and the room shook slightly. "We do not intervene with life and death. Pulling an atom out of its being is catastrophic. You'd kill him." His words were final, more so than when Fury had told Peter no. </p>
<p>A pang of guilt cored in the pit of his stomach. Peter clenched his fist tight and looked down at his knees. "There has to be a way." He mumbled in desperation as his own hope diminished. </p>
<p>"There isn't." Stephen said, a bit more calmly but still stern enough in hopes the boy would drop the idea. "Peter, there is a pressing matter you must focus on. The time of your mentor has passed. It is unfortunate. But your time to rest has not yet come." </p>
<p>At this, Peter's gaze shot up to look at the wizard. "What do you mean?" </p>
<p>Waving a hand, the crystal ball lit up in a great blue light. White mist seemed to be pouring out of the glass, creating a scene as Stephen spoke. "A great threat has come forth. A reality changer who does not need the stone to do so. His power stems from science and can make you live in your own mind. A nightmare that never ends. You've been stuck in one for quite some time now." </p>
<p>"Stuck in one?" Peter questioned, watching as the smoke turned itself into a familiar office. It was the guidance counselor room, and sitting behind the desk was what Peter knew to be Dr. Rinehart. Standing in front of it right behind the chairs, a smoky figure of MJ, and behind her outside the door, Peter saw a smoky figure of himself. </p>
<p>The scene played out, MJ pointing an accusing finger at the man behind the desk, Peter seeming to plead with her. Though the smoke moved, no noise came from it. He watched as the misty Dr. Rinehart reached into his drawer, how the little smoke Peter quickly donned his web shooter and pulled MJ out of the room. </p>
<p>But it didn't end there. Instead he watched as Dr. Rinehart aimed a small gun at the teens with ease and shot. A needle left the chamber and hit the smoke Peter in the shoulder. Another one soon followed to hit MJ in her forearm. The two teens collapsed and the smoke broke the scene, climbing it's way back into the crystal ball. </p>
<p>Peter sat silently for a moment, shaking his head and trying to understand it. "No, that's not how that happened. I got us out. We went to see Dr. Cho. I'm in Prague!" Peter exclaimed. </p>
<p>But Stephen just shook his head. "No, Peter. You are in New York, still at your school. The power this man has, you've been sleeping for quite some time. Everything that has happened since that moment is not real. It took me some time, but I was finally able to pull your mind from his grasp and have you go through a rip in time. I had been able to plant some seeds in this dreamlike state even to help motivate your mind to go against his will." Stephen held out his hands as the crystal ball drifted back to him. </p>
<p>"The idea of Tony. The multiverse. False assumption that I could see him again." Peter sighed, realizing all those moments, it had been Stephen planning the dream and not Ludwig Rinehart. </p>
<p>Nodding, Stephen waved his hand and the crystal ball vanished. "Yes. I'm sorry to have tricked you on such a sore subject. But it had to be a strong desire, and I knew that would wake you." </p>
<p>"How long have I been asleep?" Peter asked, slumping back in his chair even further. </p>
<p>Stephen shrugged. "Hard to say. Could be hours, could be months." </p>
<p>Furrowing his brows, Peter narrowed his eyes at the man. "How is it that no one has come looking for us then?" </p>
<p>"Time works differently in a dream state. Like I said, the power this man has with his hallucinogens is unlike anything I've ever seen." At this, Doctor Strange stood up and walked over to grab a book from the case. "It seems he was able to slow time itself. A year in the dreamlike world could be a single minute in reality." He flipped through the book until he found what he was looking for and held out the book to Peter. </p>
<p>Taking the offered book, Peter looked at the title of this specific story in the collection. "The Time Machine by H.G. Wells. A story?" He questioned, having read this book many times before. Thinking of the mechanics of the machine and how the main character managed to travel through time without aging himself. "Oh." Peter suddenly said in understanding. </p>
<p>"It's all a science. One Beck has mastered." Stephen crossed his arms, his cape coming around to fold itself over his arms in the same manner. </p>
<p>"Beck?" Peter questioned, flipping through the pages of the book. </p>
<p>"Dr. Ludwig Rinehart, it's a stage name. It's how he has gone undetectable as he practiced his art. Quinten Beck is his real name." Stephen answered, moving to sit back down. </p>
<p>Nodding, Peter didn't seem shocked at this information. "You planted that in the dream as well. The meeting with Fury, the talk about the location of the tear." </p>
<p>"And he realized someone was meddling, so he forced you back into the dream." Stephen quickly added. </p>
<p>"The fall from the room into the water. I had been forced to witness Mr. Stark again, chasing. Moving right back to where he wanted me." Peter slammed the book shut in frustration. "So now what? You said I'm not supposed to be here. That you didn't think I was stupid enough, that it was told I would come. What does any of that even mean?" </p>
<p>Stephen conjured them once more into a different area. This room was lined with many crystal balls on shelves, and what looked to be a giant telescope contraption in the middle of the room. "That prophecy was made long ago, Parker. I've seen them all. But I can not intervene. I honestly didn't think you were stupid enough to get caught up in a dream. But, given the depression, I guess now I can understand." Stephen walked around the room, softly caressing the wooden shelves housing the glass orbs. </p>
<p>Crossing his arms, Peter followed the older man. "I'm not depressed." He grunted. "I'm angry." </p>
<p>"A perfectly normal response to depression." Stephen said nonchalantly, looking over his shoulder. "It's okay to admit you have depression. Your mentor died right before your eyes. It's understandable." </p>
<p>"What's your point?" Peter said, his frustration still clear. </p>
<p>"You have to accept it." Stephen stopped walking and turned to face the teen. "It happened, Peter. Tony Stark gave his life so that humanity can live. So that <em>you</em> can live. Because he cared about you. Because he loved you as his own. But mostly, you can't keep blaming yourself, because Beck is using that against you. It's how he is holding you in the dream." </p>
<p>It was quiet for a moment as the words sunk in. Peter was still blaming himself. He had said so to MJ; though he realized now it wasn't actually MJ. Either way, he had cried about not being fast enough, not being strong enough. If he were, Tony would still be alive. It was the truth, so how was he supposed to just hide it? </p>
<p>"I can see the blame in your eyes." Stephen said, stepping closer. "But, Peter, there is nothing you could have done to change the outcome. I saw them all. Every possibility. You did exactly what the universe set you to do, and that's that." He placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. </p>
<p>Sniffling, Peter rubbed angrily at his eyes as tears threatened to escape. "I know that. I was there when you told us of the many possible outcomes, of how many we won. But it doesn't make the pain go away, the feeling that I could have done more." His voice began to crack at his last few words. </p>
<p>"What's done is done." Stephen knew he had to be straightforward and hard on the kid, even if that meant being a tad bit cruel in his bluntness. "You must stop chasing a fantasy of bringing him back. Grow up, stand tall, and do the next right thing." </p>
<p>The words sunk in, and Peter wiped at his eyes and nose before taking a deep breath. Though the words were hurtful, they were right. A threat has been toying with him right in his face, but he'd let his anger and sorrow cloud his senses. Mr. Stark would scold him at his obliviousness if he were here. "What do I do? How do I stop someone who can make me see things that even I can't tell if they are real or not?' </p>
<p>Smiling softly, Stephen patted Peter's shoulder once more before turning and continuing to walk around the room. "Now you are asking the right questions. You need an anchor. Something that will help you realize what is real and what is not. In a dream, nothing can hurt you. Now, Beck can make you see things, so you won't always actually be asleep, so pain is actually real. It has to be something only you know about, so he can't determine if it's there or not." </p>
<p>"Kinda like that really cool old movie? Inception?" Peter asked, and when Strange gave him a confused and annoyed look, Peter waved his hand dismissively. "You know what, not important, never mind." </p>
<p>Crossing his arms once more, Stephen sighed. "Do you have something in mind?" When Peter nodded, Stephen led him over to one of the shelves and grabbed what seemed to be molding clay. "Make it with this, and it will finalize." </p>
<p>“That’s interesting.” Peter said as he took the clay. </p>
<p>“Ah, before I forget.” Stephen reached into the emptiness of his cloak before bringing his hand back out, holding something. “This is for you. Really.” He held out a glasses case to the teen.</p>
<p>Peter’s eyes widened and he took it quickly, opening it to see the sunglasses that Tony had left for him. In it, was a small note in Tony’s handwriting, and Peter smiled widely before looking up. "Are you sure you're not a wizard?" When Stephen just turned and walked away, Peter shrugged and looked at the clay. Tearing a small piece, he tried his best to recreate what he had in mind. </p>
<p>After an hour or so, Peter held the clay in front of him and smiled at his work. "Done." He said, watching as the clay solidified and turned into exactly what he had been intending. "Oh, that's cool." Peter put the small 'anchor' in his pocket and left the room, looking for Strange. </p>
<p>He found him back in the library, sitting in his chair, slowly moving his hands as golden sparks swirled around them. "Finished?" Stephen asked without looking away from his task. </p>
<p>"Yeah. So, uh, now what? Surely he's noticed I'm gone at this point? And MJ is still there, isn't she?" Peter took the seat next to Strange as he spoke. </p>
<p>Continuing his hand movements, Strange chuckled. "You're still there. It's only your subconscious that is here. But I'll be sending you back, shielded against his hallucinogens. You'll wake up, and you'll need to get you and your friend out of there as fast as you can." Stephen stood up and faced Peter, his hands still and a golden circle with many intricate patterns hovered in front of him.</p>
<p>"I just have one last question." Peter said quickly, standing as well. "Why is he doing this?" </p>
<p>Stephen shook his head slightly. "He simply likes to see others in pain. To be able to have control over their minds. It's why he studied hypnosis so closely. Quinten Beck is, in lack of better terms, simply psychotic." Stepping closer, Stephen raised his hands. "Now, wake up." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: vivid nightmare - mention of dead character</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavy green fog clouded the room as Peter's eyes shot open. Immediately he coughed as his lungs burned. Covering his nose, Peter sat up from where he lay on the floor. Squinting, he could make out two chairs and a desk with a machine sitting on top of it. It seemed this tube like machine was pouring out the gas, and it seemed to be almost empty. </p>
<p>Looking around, Peter didn't see Dr. Rinehart, or rather Quinten Beck, anywhere in the room. Guessing the man would return soon with more of this gas to put in his machine, Peter knew his window of opportunity was small. </p>
<p>Next to him lay MJ, still sound asleep. Rolling onto his side, his limbs felt like boulders in the water. Heavy and unwilling to move, but something helped him along and he mentally thanked Doctor Strange for whatever help the man was providing. His back ached from laying on his backpack, but he shook his head clear of the pain. "MJ?" Peter coughed, shaking her shoulders. When she did not wake, he tried again but to no avail. "The gas." Peter said more to himself. </p>
<p>Standing was hard and it felt like an hour had passed before he was finally upright. Rather, it had taken less than a minute for him to get up, but the gas made his head lull and everything seemed to move in slow motion. With his window of opportunity growing smaller with each passing second, Peter held his breath and reached down to pick up his friend. Without the inhale of the green smoke, Peter seemed to be able to concentrate just a bit more. Cradling MJ in his arms, each step became a little more clear as he reached the door. </p>
<p>Once opened, the gas flowed out into the hallway and up to the ceiling, quickly spreading. But the clearer air was cool on his skin, and Peter allowed himself to take a deep breath. He was sweating a lot now, his clothes sticking to him uncomfortably. The cooler air made its way to his lungs, clearing the burning sensation that the gas caused, and rushing to clear his head. </p>
<p>Peter eyed the closest exit and stumbled toward it. He didn't dare look back or waste any time. Instead, he kept focused on placing one foot in front of the other, taking a step, then stepping again, until he reached the schools exit and pushed the bar. </p>
<p>The fresh air hit him harder than the hallway had, and he immediately got a headache from the chemicals leaving his system. Feeling stronger now free of the gas, Peter clutched MJ more securely and rushed away from the school and across the street where he quickly scaled a building. Once on top, he changed position to cradle MJ against him in one arm and shot a web from his shooter, glad he still had it on. </p>
<p>Swinging helped clear his foggy brain further, and it seemed to give a rush of fresh air to MJ who stirred in his grasp. Her eyes opened slowly, focusing on Peter's face. "Parker?" She questioned, her voice slurred with grogginess. Looking around, her eyes shot open and her arms quickly gripped around Peter's shoulder. "Woah! What the fuck?!" She yelled, legs wrapping around his torso. </p>
<p>"It's okay!" Peter tried to reassure her. "You're safe now." He let go of the web, wincing as MJ screamed as they fell for a moment before he shot another web and soared them higher again.  </p>
<p>"Ground! Please, the ground!" MJ yelled through the rush of the wind. She hid her face in the crook of Peter's neck, refusing to look at the surrounding world. </p>
<p>Swinging them around a corner, Peter chose an alleyway he was familiar with and landed. "We're here." He said through a small cough as MJ still clung onto him. </p>
<p>Looking up slowly, MJ looked to the ground and quickly disengaged from her friend. "Never ever doing that again." She said, gasping for hair and running a shaky hand through her curls. "When the hell did we end up, you know?" She pointed to the sky and around them. </p>
<p>"It's a bit of a long story." Peter said, moving past her and exiting the alleyway. </p>
<p>She followed close behind him, still shaken. "No, no. You better start spilling. Cause last I knew we were in Prague and Ned and I were waiting for you to reply but you never did." </p>
<p>Peter turned around fast to look at her, having turned so abruptly, she was mere inches from his face. "You were having the same dream?" He asked, more to himself than to her. </p>
<p>"Dream? What are you talking about?" MJ asked, her eyes narrowing. "And where are we?!" </p>
<p>Reaching into his pocket, Peter felt his world anchor still there, so knew this was real. He looked around, the streets busy with New Yorkers going about their day. "I'll explain it all to you in a bit." Peter took her hand. "But right now, we have to go." </p>
<p>Pulling her along, they maneuvered down the block quickly before crossing the street and entering his apartment building. He was glad MJ simply followed along, clearly taken aback by her surroundings. Once upstairs, Peter swung his backpack off his back and dug into the pocket for his keys. Pushing the door open, Peter ushered MJ inside quickly before stepping in and locking the door. "May?!" He called out. </p>
<p>The sound of hurried footsteps was heard down the hall before Aunt May rounded the clearing wearing yellow gloves and holding the toilet bowl cleaner. "Peter? What are you doing home?" She looked just as confused as MJ had moments ago. </p>
<p>"I'll explain on the way. Call Happy, we have to leave. Now!" Peter rushed, moving quickly to dash into his room and gather up his Spider-Man suit and refill his web shooters. </p>
<p>Without question, May took off the gloves and grabbed her cellphone. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The long ride to the Avengers compound allowed Peter time to explain the situation as well as answering any questions they had. MJ took it all surprisingly well. And just like MJ, Aunt May seemed to have been under the same hypnosis theory that they had gone on their international field trip. However, Aunt May still went about her day rather than being stalled in a dreamlike time lock. </p>
<p>Happy had no recollection of anything, so it seemed Beck did not know where the Avengers compound was. And if he did, he didn't deem it important at the moment. </p>
<p>Upon arriving, they headed straight to the medical bay in search of Dr. Cho. Like Happy, she had not been put under any false memories, but decided to run the test Peter mentioned she had done before in his unconscious state. Like before, she started with MJ before moving on to him and then leaving to run the test. </p>
<p>Peter sat nervously on the edge of the bed. His leg bounced and he continuously ran a finger over his pocket, making sure his anchor totem was still there. After a few minutes of this silently being repeated, the curtain opened and MJ stepped into the quarter's. Offering a shy smile, Peter patted the space next to him for her to sit, which she did. "Hey." He greeted. </p>
<p>"Hey." She replied, folding her hands on her lap and taking a deep breath. "Um, thanks for saving me. I guess." </p>
<p>Tilting his head to the side, Peter smirked. "I mean, technically, I didn't get us out of the way in time." </p>
<p>MJ looked at him and nodded. "Good point. You kinda suck." She couldn't help the small smirk that betrayed her calm demeanor. "But really, thanks." </p>
<p>"You're welcome." He told her, running a hand over his pocket once more just to be sure. "And thank you." </p>
<p>MJ gave him a quizzical look. "For what? Allowing you to know my secret that I'm afraid of heights as you swung us through the sky?" She crossed her arms. </p>
<p>It got a laugh out of him, but Peter shook his head. "The last time we were in this room together, you listened to something I had been holding in for so long. And even though we weren't actually here physically, turns out we were subconsciously. So it really was you who listened and you who gave me some good advice." He felt a blush heating up his cheeks, and quickly ran a hand through his hair. "So, thanks. I guess." </p>
<p>A moment of silence before MJ uncrossed her arms. "You're welcome." She said just above a whisper, clearly uncomfortable with the praise. </p>
<p>The curtain opened once more as Dr. Cho reentered the area. "Alright, Peter. It's as you mentioned. The exposure seems to be from some type of gas. It's fused with a number of chemicals that are well known hallucinogens." </p>
<p>Nodding, Peter took a deep breath before standing from the bed. "I don't know what his plan or deal is. But he has to be stopped." He looked to his bag and wondered if anything in his Spidey suit would actually defend him against the gas. </p>
<p>Happy sauntered into the bay area with May in tow. He held up a tablet, pointing at it triumphantly. "Got some dirt on this Beck guy. Turns out he was expelled from his University for stealing school science property on multiple occasions. He then poured some newfound liquid on a guy, burning him and causing a chemical imbalance in the guy. He then hid within the Navy under a false name, and apparently tossed one of his mates off the ship into some radioactive waters. He was arrested but escaped before prosecution and no one has seen him since." Happy finished, looking at May with an eager smile, hoping she found his 'smart talk' charming. </p>
<p>Peter hadn't noticed the exchange as he took in all the information, some of it sounded familiar. "Molten Man and Hydro Man. He created the villians in his story to be the hero." Peter snapped his fingers at the realization. "Where are those people he hurt now?" </p>
<p>Looking back at the tablet, Happy scrolled for a bit before looking up. "At Oscorp's research facility. Held under tight security, but being taken care of in hopes for a cure." </p>
<p>"So they're not a threat." MJ said, also moving to stand from the bed. "So what do we do? How do we protect ourselves from the gas?" </p>
<p>"Besides gas masks?" Dr. Cho said before pointing back at the bed. "With rest first and foremost. Both of you need to clear yourself of the exposed toxins. And yes, you heal fast Mr. Parker but not that fast. Lay down." She ordered. </p>
<p>But Peter waved his hand dismissively. "Technically, we already slept. And I do heal a lot faster than the normal person. Plus, I had some help, remember?" He pleaded his case. </p>
<p>"Lay down." May demanded, crossing her arms. </p>
<p>He didn't dare challenge her, and instead crawled back onto the bed, watching as Happy helped a wobbly MJ back to her bed. Dr. Cho smiled at them before moving to dim the lights. "You'll all spend the night here. May, you also were under a mild hallucination, so let's get you in bed as well." She motioned for May to follow. </p>
<p>A comfortable silence filled the air as everyone retired for the night. Peter lay awake, eager but knowing that he did need to rest. Once he was sure that MJ was asleep in the bay next to his own, Peter got out of bed and grabbed his backpack. He dug out his cellphone and the glasses case before crawling back into bed and sitting cross-legged. </p>
<p>Placing the case down, Peter tapped his phone and went into his contacts list. He didn’t hesitate this time as he pressed the call button and waited for the voicemail that would come no matter how hard he wished. Tony’s voice sounded with the greeting, and Peter hung onto every syllable as if it cleared his lungs even faster of the toxins. The beep sounded and Peter found himself smiling despite knowing this was a one-sided conversation. “You’d be so mad at me Mr. Stark. I let myself fall into a dream state and I wasn’t catching onto any of the hints that it was fake. Just like his name. Remember? I even said it sounded fake. But that’s besides the point. Gosh, I’ve seen Inception a million times, how could I have been so blind, right?” He paused. </p>
<p>“I’m going to do better by you. You just set the bar so high, you know? Of course you know. I mean, you named Edith what you did, so. But I’m going to win this. I have to.” Another pause. “Anyways, I’ve got to go to bed. Aunt May’s orders! Don’t want her coming after you yelling that you still managed to keep me awake past bedtime. Um, I’ll talk to you soon. Okay. Bye.” With that, he hung up the phone and lay down, grabbing the glasses case and placing it on the small tray table beside his bed. </p>
<p>Despite his eagerness to go and fight Beck now before he could get away, Peter found his eyelids growing heavy and his body relaxing into the bed. "Dammit." He mumbled, as sleep quickly overtook him. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Ticking.</p>
<p>Waking in a deep sweat, Peter quickly sat up in bed. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he listened to the sound of a timer ticking as though it were right next to him. Shooting his hand into his pocket, Peter froze when he did not feel his anchor there. Gulping, he slid out of bed and slowly made his way over to the medical curtain. Pulling it aside, a long dark hallway stood ahead, lights flickering and giving it an eerie scene. </p>
<p>"This isn't real." He reassured himself, before taking a step out of the medical bay and into the flickering hallway. At first, it was as if each step got him no closer to any of the lights on the dirty ceiling. Looking back, the room he was just in seemed a mile away. "It's not real." Peter said again, turning forward just in time to miss a gurney that stretched the width of the hall. </p>
<p>It was empty and neatly made, slightly rolling in front of him before it hit the wall with a small thud. Outstretching his arm, Peter pushed the gurney out of the way and continued walking down the hallway. The light flickered once more before going completely out. Peter braced himself, completely on edge. He listened hard, hoping his senses would dial up higher than a fifteen. </p>
<p>No sound could be heard except for his own quickened breathing. Swallowing hard, Peter decided to keep walking forward. A small buzzing hum rang in his ear just before a single light came on further down the hall. There was a silhouette of a person standing there, not moving. </p>
<p>Peter had always joked that if he were in a horror movie, he would not be that dumb blonde chick that says ‘hello’ and then follows said creepy silhouette further into the darkness. But this being a hallucination that was out of his control, he didn’t really see what other choice he had. Even though he knew it was not real, the beating of his heart and sweat rolling down his temple suggested otherwise. “Keep it together, Parker.” He mumbled, taking a deep breath and starting to walk closer to whomever stood at the end of the hallway. </p>
<p>As he passed the dark doors on either side of the hallway, Peter ignored the urge he had to look in them. Something in the corner of his eye kept betraying his focus, having sworn he saw something in the glass. Ignoring it, Peter pressed on and was glad to see he seemed to actually be getting closer to the person, but the shadow got no lighter, and he still could not see despite the light being directly on the person. </p>
<p>“I know this is a game!” Peter shouted in a moment of bravery. “It’s all fake!” He spread his arms to show he did not care, that he was not fearful. </p>
<p>“Kid?” The silhouette spoke. </p>
<p>Peter froze, his arms slowly dropping to his side. Eyes wide, he took a step back. “No, it’s not real. You’re not really here.” Peter’s voice was small, betraying his former believable bravery. </p>
<p>“I’m stuck here, kid.” The silhouette moved forward, the shadowy darkness vanishing the moment it did. </p>
<p>Tony stared at Peter, looking just as shocked to see him. “Peter, you gotta believe me.” An arm reached out hesitantly. </p>
<p>Shaking his head frantically, eyes stinging with tears, Peter held up his arms in defense. “No! You’re not really Mr. Stark! You...can’t be.” His voice faltered at his last words, but his arms stood up, warning the vision to not come any closer.</p>
<p>The look of hurt on Tony’s face almost broke the teenagers defenses, but a quick rub at his empty pocket, reminded him that he was not in reality. “I’ve been stuck in this limbo. Why didn’t you get to Scott? Why did you let me die, Peter?” Tony said, continuing his advancement. </p>
<p>Fresh tears rolled down Peter’s face, his breathing hiccuped as he tried to back away. “I’m so sorry. It wasn’t my fault.” </p>
<p>“It was.” Tony spat, his tone changing menacingly. “I taught you all I knew. You were just too weak to use the power I’d given you. The knowledge, the technology. You had everything at your fingertips, and you still failed. And because of it, I died.” The look of hurt was completely erased from Tony’s face, and sheer anger replaced it. </p>
<p>“No!” Peter shouted. “I tried! I did everything I could. We were outnumbered, you were too far. There was nothing I could have done. It wasn’t my fault! Please, it wasn’t my fault.” His sobs were becoming uncontrollable, and he felt his knees growing weak. </p>
<p>“You don’t believe that. I know you don’t.” Tony said, the small sound of ticking starting to bounce off the walls of the hallway. “You just watched as I died.” </p>
<p>Falling to his knees, Peter placed both hands over his ears and tried to drown out the sounds. “Wake up!” He yelled at himself. “Wake up!” </p>
<p>Tony laughed before taking three quick strides and grabbing Peter’s shoulders tightly. “Look at me Peter! Look at what you let me become!” </p>
<p>Despite himself, Peter did look up, and his eyes widened. The Tony before him had the right side of his face burning. The skin was torn, red and pink, blackened charred parts, his lip starting to pull downward as he seemed to be melting right in front of the boy. “No!” Peter shouted, pushing Tony off of him and scurrying backwards. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” He yelled repeatedly, eyes shut tightly. </p>
<p>“Peter!” A voice yelled before a sharp slapping sound drowned out the ticking. </p>
<p>His cheek burning, Peter’s eyes shot open to see MJ in front of him, her arm coming back down from its raised position. He frantically looked around, looking for any sign of the illusion, but there was none. The hallway was lit brightly, no flickering lights, and no sound of ticking. He quickly jammed his hand into his pocket and felt the small anchor he had made, gripping it tightly in his palm as he let out a shaky breath. He was sweating heavily, and every breath was crisp with the colder air. “Fuck.” He sighed, relaxing his muscles as he still sat on the floor. </p>
<p>“What was that about?” MJ asked, relaxing in front of him and sitting back. </p>
<p>He took a moment to cool down and catch his breath, fingering the small anchor to this world in his pocket. Finally, Peter looked up at MJ, his face still damp with sweat and pale from whatever fear he had just experienced. “He’s here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello Peter.” Karen’s sweet voice sounded as the mask came to life once in place. “It has been some time.” The AI said casually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile tugged at his lips as he fixed his web shooter into the designated pocket of his suit. “It has been, Karen. I missed you.” Grabbing the glasses from the tray table, Peter held them up as if showing them to Karen. “Any way to get all this information into the suit and upgraded?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the diagnosis taking place in the corner of his lens, a small AI function zooming in and out to analyze. The glasses also lit up a bit, and for a moment it seemed they were talking to each other. “No.” Karen finally answered. “This software is far more advanced and has many different protocols. I was made specifically to train and protect you.” Karen’s words always sounded like a caring parental figure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Peter put on the glasses over his lens. “Hey Edith, is there any information you can give me on how to upgrade Karen with your information?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is not enough storage space. And there are many restrictions to my protocols that your suit AI would not be able to obtain.” Edith answered planly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you talking to?” MJ asked from the other side of the curtain, having given her friend the privacy to change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter quickly took off the glasses and opened the curtain with an excited smile. “There are AI’s in my tech. The suit has Karen, and the glasses have Edith. Mr. Stark made them for me.” At the mention of his name, the nightmare flashed before his eyes and his smile fell. “Um, they help me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding as if this was an everyday conversation, MJ crossed her arms and eyed the devices. “Right.” She clicked her tongue before taking a deep breath. “So, what’s the plan?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting the mask back on, he secured the glasses onto one of the legs of his spider bot on his chest. “First, I have to take down his hypnosis tool. Once I hear the ticking from that timer, I automatically fall back into the hallucinations.” Peter stated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s how hypnotizing works. You get the subject familiar with a sound that associates with their mind being vulnerable.” MJ smiled shyly when Peter just seemed to stare at her through the eyes of his mask. “What? I’ve read a lot of old books on witchcraft hangings, and some of them were about spells which we know now to just be hypnosis. It’s also kind of common sense that that’s how it works.” She stated matter-of-factly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hummed in agreeance though he didn’t think it was much common sense. “Right, so I have to find out where it’s coming from. How is it that it always sounds like it's right next to me? Then, I have to destroy his tank. I can feel the mugginess from here. He has that machine that was in the guidance office. It’s what pours the gas out and how he has been weakening us.” Peter snapped a finger. “And then I’ll knock him out and we arrest him!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MJ stood quiet for a moment as she watched him carefully, seeming to wait for the punchline of a joke. “You really think it’s going to be that easy?” She finally asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Peter pinched his chin in a thinking manner. “No, I don’t. And that’s where I am hoping these AI’s come in handy. Hey, Karen?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Peter?” Karen answered just as happily as always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any chance this suit has some functions to like, cover my ears from sound? And filter air, like a gas mask?” Peter added the last thought quickly, realizing he needed to most likely defend himself from both the ticking and the gas at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few options came up on his lens as Karen pulled information from the programing. “Yes, your suit has a draining system for any form of air substances as well as a drying system if you get wet, which records show it has been used before.” The AI paused for a moment before continuing. “I can drown out sounds as well to protect your ears.” She finished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Peter took a deep breath and looked down at the glasses. He wasn't too sure how Edith would come in handy right now. But he was going to take the glasses with him anyways, just in case. Looking to his friend, they stood quiet for a moment before Peter gave a small wave of his hand. "Wish me luck!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As Peter walked away, he heard a whispered “Good luck” from MJ, and it was just enough to make him feel brave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no real plan, but if there was one thing Peter did know, it was how to locate where Mysterio was. Taking a deep breath, he turned a corner and stood in the center of the hallway. Silence fell, and Peter closed his eyes as he listened. A few minutes passed, but he kept his heartbeat steady and breathing even. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes shooting open, Peter quickly headed into the direction the tick sounded. “Karen, engage the sound barrier, only twenty percent please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly.” The AI said calmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had gotten to where he heard the ticking sound, Peter stopped once more and closed his eyes, listening. It took less time to hear the sound, but once he did, his legs carried him the way at a run. “Karen, sound barrier to thirty five percent.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening a door to the stairwell, a musky air filled the small passageway. “Karen! Quickly, cleanse the oxygen in the suit!” He raised his arm to cover his nose as he jumped down the staircase. Lower and lower he went until he came to a door leading to the basement. Karen had cleared the air in his suit, and Peter was breathing easily as he reached for the door handle. “Karen, sound barrier to seventy percent.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Peter.” The AI said, displaying in his lens the fill bar for the sound barrier level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning the handle, it was locked, but Peter easily kept turning it to break the lock. The door swung open, revealing a mist of green smoke covering the air. Knowing that Karen is keeping his oxygen cleansed, Peter stepped into the area and let the door close behind him. Thanks to his lenses, he could see though no light was on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter pressed the little spider-bot on his chest and it sprung itself out of his suit. “Alright little guy. Go ahead and scan the area. This basement is big, we’ll cover more ground this way. You go left." He set the bot down and watched it quickly scurry away. "Karen, give me visuals." A small video feed from the spider-bot displayed through his lens as he headed right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter felt a weird sensation on the back of his neck, his senses picking up on something. Of what, he wasn't sure. Though the sounds around him were a bit muffled because of the suit's sound barrier, it wasn't at one hundred just yet. His ears picked up on the steam releasing from the pipes, the water as it rushed through the walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ticking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Karen, sound barrier at one hundred percent." He ordered before starting to head in the direction he heard the ticking. The fill bar filled, glowing green once it was complete. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stopped walking, his eyes widening. "Why...why can I still hear the ticking?" He felt the sweat build on his forehead, his hands tightening into fist at his sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter filled the room, seemingly coming from every direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly looking around, Peter felt nervous, but kept his guard up as he scanned the area. "Show yourself, you coward!" Peter shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The laughter continued, before it all stopped at a single moment. "I'm here." Mysterio whispered, but it was right in Peter's ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whipping around again, there was no one there. His breathing picked up, and he raised his fist. "I think you're losing your sense of direction! Cause I don't exactly see you here!" Peter shouted, slowly moving around. He glanced at the live feed of his spider-bot, and saw himself. "What?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and walked towards a pipe. "What are you doing there lil guy? Come here." He held out his hand and allowed the small bot to crawl up his arm and make its way back to its resting place on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as it clicked in, an electric shock ran through the whole suit. Peter screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, the lenses flickering between different settings. He reached up and pulled off the mask, grateful for a moment that the electricity was no longer zapping his head. He reached his arm painfully to his chest and clawed at the bot. Finally grasping it, he pulled the bot out and tossed it away. The shocks stopped, but Peter was breathing heavily from the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly pulling his mask back on, he looked through the crooked lenses, but nothing happened. "Karen?!" His voice rasped out, the gas making its way through his body the moment his mask was off. "Karen?! Reboot!" But nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A diabolical laugh sounded through the basement, bouncing off the walls. "What's the matter? Down came the rain, and washed the spider out?" Mysterio laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter took off his mask again, looking around the darkened space. "What's the matter Beck? Or is it Rinehart? To be honest, I'm not even sure anymore. All I know is one of us isn't making it out of here." Peter said, scanning the area for any sign of his enemy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Big talk for a child." Mysterio sneered, his last word dragged out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft glow started to the left, and Peter squinted to see it. It glowed yellow and red, moving shadows on the walls. The furnace seemed to have turned on. "Got cold?" Peter asked out loud, moving towards the flame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I just thought you'd appreciate some light. Didn't think your senses were this weak." The voice still didn't sound like it was coming from any one direction, but more as though it were being whispered in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ever seen that old horror movie, Nightmare on Elm Street? Kinda looks like his school basement." Peter joked as he reached the furnace. It seemed to be the only light source, but looking away from it, an empty black void surrounded him. Peter rubbed his leg, and knew he was in a hallucination again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Relaxing his muscles, Peter reached for his chest to grab the glasses. Though he did not see or feel anything in his hands, Peter moved to open the legs and proceeded to place them on his face. "Edith?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Edith sprung to life, his vision becoming clear through the lies. He could see her information booting and the basement was dirty with the mist of gas. But through Edith, he could see an outline of the pipes, doors, storage containers. He had a map. "Find the energy source. His gas container." Peter said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Scanning for gas container." Edith spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A new toy?" Mysterio said as he suddenly appeared in front of Peter, his suit shining with its armor and his helmet large and round, a storm seemed to swirl through it to cover the man's face. Shooting his leg around in a round-house kick right to Peter's ribs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden impact caused Peter to fall a few feet away, the glasses thankfully stood on his face. Getting up, Peter shot two webs on either side and catibolt himself towards the man. He let go of the webs and swung his fist, making contact with the dome that was the man's helmet, and a small crack seemed to form. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Gas container detected. Routing the easiest path." Edith suddenly announced. The glasses minimized a small screen onto the lens and marked a path towards the boiler room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But, aren't we in the boiler room? The furnace?" Peter questioned as he turned to see Beck and the furnace's lightsource gone. He grunted and started following the map on the glasses, watching a little pulsing ball that was supposed to be him moving along the lit path. "Should have known. But it was him I hit. I saw his helmet crack." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Affirmative. Would you like me to track body heat?" Edith asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter paused. "You can do that too?! I thought only Karen could!" He praised as he continued walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. I am more advanced than Karen. Scanning for body heat signature." Edith said, processing as he continued to follow the map. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was definitely getting warmer in the area, and his eyes had adjusted to the dark basement setting. A set of stairs came into view and Peter huffed in determination as he descended them. Once again he could see the glow of a fire and made his way towards it, making sure the little icon was still on the right path in the lens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There it is." Peter whispered, seeing the gas tank sitting on a table. It had long tubes connected to it that slithered down the table, across the floor, and directly into the air vent. "Edith, turn off the cooling system for the building." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Done." Edith said as a quick scroll of coding flashed on the lens before it cut out. "I have also detected a heat source behind you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter quickly turned around but the contact was made. A fist connected hard with his cheekbone and his glasses flew off. As soon as they did, Peter's surroundings changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No longer was the light from the furnace, but the burning of a huge ship that had crashed. The smoke and dust had not cleared yet, his ears were ringing and he shook his head. The thunderous sound of the snap reverberating through his mind. The smoke turned to ash instead. And he knew what was coming next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No." Peter said firmly, balling his hands into fist. "This isn't real. I know it's not. Because I lived it, I was really there. And I said goodbye." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ash in the air was now at a standstill, as if the wind itself just stopped blowing. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reached down and rubbed the side of his leg, feeling nothing. His totem wasn't there. This was not real. Peter took a deep breath and relaxed all of his muscles and gave into his senses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet. Then he could hear the flicker of flames in the furnace, the hum of the gas container, a footstep sneaking on his right. In a flash, Peter opened his eyes and reached out simultaneously, his hand made contact with something cold and metal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room quickly changed back into the basement, the fire lighting the room to show the glint of a gun in his and Beck's hand. The flames danced off of the helmet this villain wore, and Peter eyed the crack. Squeezing tightly, the gun was crushed under the pressure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't trick me anymore." Peter told him angrily, as he let go of the destroyed weapon and aimed his fist at the crack. With all his strength, Peter punched at the crack on the helmet, shattering it on contact. He punched through the dome, and his fist came in contact with the man's face. The force tossed Beck onto the floor, knocked out cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his face now in full view, Peter felt angry and somewhat relieved. He shot his webs and tied up Beck in a full cocoon. Picking up his glasses, Peter placed them on his face before grabbing the gas container and shooting one last web at the unconscious man to use as a rope. Dragging the body, Peter left the basement. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>_<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <span>Happy hung up the phone as he came over to Peter, who was being checked up on by Dr. Cho. "You did good kid. Fury is pleased. They are transferring Beck...Ludwig, whatever, to a highly facilitated prison that is run by Oscorp. Said you'll make a fine leader soon." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled at Happy before shaking his head. "I don't want to be a leader. I mean, I'm a leader not a follower in those terms. But I mean leading a team? Nah. That was Tony's thing. Actually, it was more Steve's thing. But for me? Tony." He stumbled over his thoughts before clearing his throat. "I don't want to be the next Iron Man." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for a moment as Dr. Cho finished her examination and left the two alone. Happy took a seat next to Peter and patted the teens knee. "You don't have to be the next Iron Man. And no one is asking you to. Just be the best Peter Parker you can be. Looking out for the little guy, no matter how big the battle is. That's what makes you the one and only, Spider-Man." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth dropped open at the kindness he was getting from someone who normally yelled at him. Peter quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his totem. "Wow, not dreaming. This is real." Peter smiled. "Thank you, Happy!" Peter got up and hugged him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell is that?" Happy asked, confused and a bit annoyed, but blushed and didn't look at Peter as the hug ended. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter held up his totem and his smile softened. "Doctor Strange had me make it. From some special magic clay. It's a totem, so I could tell if I was in a hallucination or reality. I made it the biggest anchor I could think of. Tony's heart." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The totem was carved to resemble Tony's arc reactor. Peter had taken his time with it, carving out all the details he could remember, all into a coin sized piece. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like in that movie Inception?" Happy asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I said!" Peter quickly shoved the totem back into his pocket, looking at Happy in a gleeful awe that he also knew the movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Happy shook his head and stood up. "Alright, I've got cleaning up to do. I'll see you later, kid." Happy patted Peter's shoulder and walked away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So that's what that was." MJ said as she approached her friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around, Peter smiled at MJ as she came to stand next to him. "What what was?" When she pointed to his pocket, he rubbed the totem out of a new formed habit and chuckled. "Guess now that people have seen it, it won't really work." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like you won't need it anymore. You've won." MJ crossed her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was starting to rise and Peter sighed in relief. "Guess so." He half whispered. "Ned is gonna love to hear about all of this." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MJ shook her head. "Ned is gonna be pissed he missed all of this." She reached down and took Peter's hand. "Let's tell him together?" She asked, looking at their hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blush colored his whole face, and he was grateful she was looking at their hands. "Yeah, sure, we...I'd like that." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aunt May approached the pair and smirked. "Come on you guys. Let's get going. Dr. Cho says you're fine. And we have to get MJ home. Happy is bringing the car around now." She winked before turning away and heading to where Happy was just pulling up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, um," Peter started as they followed Aunt May, "since we haven't actually missed the trip yet. Do you maybe, I don't know, want to sit next to me on the plane?" He asked and with his free hand rubbed at the small anchor in his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MJ squeezed his hand, but didn't look directly at him. "Sure, whatever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's heart skipped a beat and his smile returned. He couldn't wait for the field trip, and set his plan in motion to visit the Eiffel tower with MJ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>END. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>